Desire of an Afterlife
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Part 2 of Adventures of the Unknown. This part makes much more sense, r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR DESIRE OF AN AFTERLIFE

This is a sequel to "Adventures of the Unknown," which you probably should read before this one. This is divided into parts rather than chapters because...there's too many chapters and not enough time. I have not edited this in a while, so if you spot any errors, please tell me (I don't mind). This fanfic should make sense, unlike the story before it. Again, I only wish that I owned Severus Snape because I love him...too much. Enjoy this fanfic and please review it if you feel the need (if not, oh well. You readers do have lives...I hope).


	2. Chapter 2

PART ONE: PATRICIA?

CHAPTER ONE: THE MEETING

Patricia has awakened, but she is with unknown people. Her children, husband, family, and friends are gone, leaving her alone and walking through a long hallway. Severus does not know of her, and everyone mourns her loss as she meets with God, her distant maker. She is a very gentle person, God. I am known as Grace, a very high angel in heaven, where Patricia came with her special challenges. Very few people ever come with this many problems, mostly because of her mental state. She was stuck in a reality for well over a decade, but now the fantasy is over, as is her life.

When Patricia meets with her creator, she learns of her fate. She has desires that are very unique, and God wants to fulfill them, but with a price.

"I enjoy giving my children what they desire, but I am going to give a price to you. This reality was important to you, and I want to say that you have a vivid imagination. Magic is something new to me, but I am familiar with that part that I added to a very distant world. Your people have not discovered it yet, but it exists. I have your challenge. This…Severus character exists, and I am willing to give him to you. Every power that you once desired, you now have. Your job is to create a deep, unbreakable love with this Severus character, but the powers are only tools. If you fail, I am afraid that you will not get what you desire. This man is a challenge, so I think that it is a fair price for such a desire. Your job will be described to you, and I wish you good luck."

God gave out her challenge, and Patricia wanted to fulfill it. She has returned to her original name of Chrys and she now roams the halls of Hogwarts, taking the same position that Patricia was given by Severus over two years ago. I will stay with her until this journey has concluded, mostly because I have a duty, but I also want to see if she is successful. Severus Snape is a very challenging person. As a child, he was tormented by a group children and they did major damage. Severus went on to be fascinated with the dark arts, and it really got to him. He joined forces with possibly the darkest wizards of all time, Lord Voldemort. Severus soon realized what his true calling was, so he began working with one of the strongest forces of good within the wizard world. He turned to Albus Dumbledore, who gave him the means to become a good man again. He was soon given the job of potions teacher, but he has always wanted to teach defense against the dark arts, a challenging hands-on course that teaches the students to defend themselves from wizards like Voldemort. Severus Snape is a very unhappy man, and this will not change as it did in Chrys's fantasy world. It will be a good journey through the new position that Chrys now holds, the after-life girl.

CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST DAY

Chrys looked around the grounds as a very large man came up to her. She could hear voices, but she could not find them. The man meant no harm to her, so she walked over to him.

"Excuse me, Sir!" she called. He finally looked down to his side.

"Hello there," he smiled happily. "Can I help ye?"

"Yes," she smiled. She was then hearing him speak, but she could not understand why his lips were not moving. "I am looking for Dumbledore. He hired me this summer, but I cannot get into the castle."

"Yeah, the castle's locked. Dumbledore might be looking for you, but I don't know. Ah, here comes Professor McGonagall. She might be able to help you out."

"Miss? Are you Professor…Chrys?" Professor McGonagall called. Chrys nodded and thanked the man.

"Thank God," she heard from the man, but she ignored it as she heard Professor McGonagall talking, but her lips were not moving either.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to show you around the school. I see that you have met Hagrid. He is a fine staff member."

"He seems like it," Chrys smiled.

"Seems like what?" Professor McGonagall asked. I snickered a little as Chrys shook her head. "Well, this is the entrance. The Great Hall is to the left, and these stairs start taking you towards the upper levels of the castle. Dumbledore's office is straight ahead."

"How long will I have before the students come?" Chrys asked.

"They will arrive in three days. The teachers arrive mostly tomorrow, but you will meet some tonight. There are only house heads here at the moment, then Filch, and Mrs. Norris. She is harmful, as is he, and they watch the castle throughout the year. You will not have to evaluate him or Hagrid. They are only staff. Do you teach?"

"I have not in many years, but I can help out if I need to," Chrys smiled. Her powers were giving her a little trouble, just as God intended. God gave Chrys every power she desired, including one that she did not think would receive. Chrys was given the power of telekinesis, but not the kind that Chrys intended. The extra voices she is hearing are thoughts, and they are now all in her head. This will be a great challenge, along with the next man that she meets.

"Professor Snape!" Professor McGonagall called. A dark man came from a doorway. "This is Professor Chrys. She is the evaluation head the Professor Dumbledore hired."

"Good to meet you. Is her office the one next to mine?" Professor Snape asked. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Would you like to show her? I need to get these files to Dumbledore before noon." Professor Snape nodded. This was the mysterious person that Chrys must find love with, but this would be the turning point.

"So, what do you teach?" Chrys asked. She was very nervous, and she wanted to get to know this man quickly. She had memorized her file by now, so he would never be able to find it, but he would assume it after a while, unless Chrys does a good job.

"Potions," Snape replied darkly. "So, you will be evaluating every teacher here? Are you the new house head for Ravenclaw also?"

"Ravenclaw?" Chrys asked. Snape looked to her as they went down two flights of stairs towards the dungeons.

"There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I am the house head for Slytherin and McGonagall heads Gryffindor. The new Hufflepuff house head will not arrive until later, but I heard that the new Ravenclaw house head would appear today and they would be female."

"Well, I fit some of those criteria. Do I have to be sorted?"

"There are many professors here who never attended a school of this nature, meaning that they too have never been sorted. My office and classroom is down the hall. If you enjoy music, keep it down after eight o'clock. I often host detention, and I might require assistance with that, but not very often because I like to be in control. Professor McGonagall will meet you in here. I think that you can get everything you brought in organized."

"Thank you for showing me down here," Chrys smiled. Snape nodded and walked to his office. He went inside and closed the door as Chrys went and sat at her desk. There were cabinets behind her and there were many files already on her desk. I took this time to make an appearance and explain the voices to her.

"Chrys?" I called. She looked up to me. "I am Grace, an angel. I was sent by God to watch over you while you attempt to win this challenge. I wanted to tell you that the voices are real, but they are thoughts. You will have to learn how to deal with them before the deal with you."

"Will you always be there?"

"Possibly, but strictly as an observer. Good job with your first impression. We wish you luck, us angels, but this is your journey. We can only protect you if you get hurt. You will have to attempt to win this challenge for the rest of eternity, but starting you now gives you more of a head start. Listen, just follow you instincts, and good luck with those thoughts," I smiled. Chrys nodded as I disappeared. I went into the loft area as Professor McGonagall came into the office.

"Dumbledore will meet with you now," she smiled. Chrys stood and followed her to the office of Albus Dumbledore, wizard superstar. He had a very large knowledge base, and a lot of courage. He ran the school flawlessly, and he lived his life on the side of good. He was a very friendly man, and Chrys was comforted with his presence as she sat in the office with him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Chrys. Would you like to be called Madam or something else?"

"You can call me Madam Chrys," she smiled. Dumbledore nodded.

"I have read much in your files. You will be a great addition to the staff. I hear that you met with Professor Snape. You can go to him for any questions you have with your next positions. Your sources informed me that you were a quick learner, so I decided to add a promotion onto your position. You will be the house head of Ravenclaw. Has Professor Snape of Professor McGonagall told you about the houses?"

"Professor Snape explained the houses to me," Chrys smiled. Dumbledore nodded.

"This evening, at dinner, you will meet the Hufflepuff house head. He is Scottish, so we can help you understand what he is saying if you need it. Your accent is unique. You are not from here, are you?" Dumbledore smiled as I sat on a nearby chair. His bird, a beautiful phoenix, could see me, but it did not squawk as Chrys told him about her American family. God did not change her history any, only a few parts to give her some resources to a good résumé. Dumbledore smiled as they talked of his family, which made them both smile as a knock sounded at the door. Professor Snape had some sort of file to deliver to Dumbledore.

"Severus, Madam Chrys will be the new Ravenclaw house head. Will you show her anything she has questions with?"

"Of course, but I just hope that she is not incompetent," Snape replied. Only Chrys heard the last part, but she let it slide over her as the bells rang for one.

"Would you like to wander around the castle for a few hours, Madam Chrys? We will have a meeting at dinner. When you hear five bells, just go back to the entrance. The pictures will help you if you need any. They have been here longer than I have, I know, which just shows how time flies. Have a good afternoon."

Chrys smiled to each as she went down into the hallways. I followed her as she went up the stairs. One of the staircases changed on her, scaring her half to death.

"Forgot to tell her about that," Snape said as Patricia stood there frozen in fear. Professor Snape then stood on the platform below her. "The stair cases change, but if you need any help, just ask the pictures. I wish I could scare people as bad as that did."

"I have a deep fear of heights, and yet I can levitate."

"Oh, I must see this," Snape called. He actually said it as he stood arrogantly on the platform. Chrys thought about it and soon levitated down to the platform with him.

"A lot of my powers are not wand based," she smiled. He nodded.

"Are you good with a wand? I have very few non wand-based powers, and each of them deal with defense. I want to be a defense against the dark arts teacher badly, yet I am stuck with potions."

"Do you have anything for a headache? I am starting to get one and I forgot to pack my usual supplements," Chrys smiled.

"Remember not to tell him about the thought thing until much later," I thought. Chrys nodded a little as Snape nodded.

"I keep a store of ingredients here on the second floor. Help me watch it if you can. Well, how bad do they usually get?"

"Enough to make it unbearable to read of look into a light or listen to someone yell at the top of their lungs for no apparent reason," Chrys replied. Snape nodded and went onto his ladder.

"This will taste disgusting. Would you like to me to show you where a fountain is so that you can wash it down?"

"Nothing will be worse than my sister's cooking. They are younger by about ten years, and it is absolutely repulsive. She burns half of it," Chrys smiled as she took the ingredient Snape handed her.

"Just chew thoroughly and swallow," he smirked. Chrys did so as Snape began walking towards a fountain. "I have been doing this for quite some time. I am not an imbecile, but I can judge the bunch now."

"Remind me to listen to you every time from now on," Chrys smiled as she washed out her mouth with the water. "I got it all down," she smiled. Snape nodded.

"Remember the stair thing, and watch out for missing steps. I threw out my knee last semester after I tripped in one. The students were absolutely horrible about it. They seem to enjoy humiliation of all sorts."

Chrys said nothing as she thanked him and began walking down a long hallway. It led to a few classrooms. In one, she found a teacher.

"Are you Madam Chrys?" the man called. Chrys nodded as he walked over to her. "Someone told me that you would be pretty," the man thought. Chrys smiled as he looked her over. She could understand every Scottish word that came out of his mouth as he told her about himself.

"I am Professor Engrid. I teach a history course for the more advanced students, usually fifth and sixth years. They are good to me, so I keep going. I have been teaching since 1975, which was the year my marriage ran out of luck. My wife passed in an automobile accident. She was only about thirty or so, but she was a very good businesswoman. She worked with the ministry of magic managing money.

"I had to work after her death, so I looked back into my teaching degree for stability, and Hogwarts was a great choice. I started with the basic classes, a lot like you are now, and now I teach more advanced classes."

"I might go into teaching, but I like my position. I am the new house head for Ravenclaw along with being the school's evaluation leader. I will be evaluating you soon, so I wish you luck that nothing goes wrong that day."

"What are you doing this afternoon?" the man then asked. Chrys shrugged.

"I am looking around the place and getting to know the layout," she smiled. The man nodded.

"Would you like for me to show you how the forms look. You will have many of them to fill out after tonight."

"I already have a helper with that particular job of mine, but thank you for offering. I would like to go to the see the owls. I like those large pretty ones," Chrys smiled. I grinned to myself.

"Well, the place where they roost is normally empty until the students come. Are you looking forward to meeting everyone?"

"I have not been with children in a while, so I have no idea what this will give me. I hope that everyone is nice an accepting. I do not like being the odd man out, and so far I feel pretty good about where I am." I smiled. Chrys was an outside, though, more than she knew.

After she walked around the school for a while, she decided to go back to her office. She met Professor Snape on the way down, but he did not say anything. She sighed as I looked outside. More teachers would be arriving in the night, along with a finished list of students. Chrys would have a night of paperwork ahead of her, but she would have some help.

It was around seven o'clock, around two hours after the dinner meeting. The group accepted her, and everyone ate and conversed happily. Chrys now knew what she was up against with Snape, who hardly said a word during this dinner, but she needed his help afterward. So, she made her way to his office. He was saying each of his students' names in his head, and she was listening for familiar ones. Her dream's years would not come until later, but it would shock her when they did.

Chrys smiled as she carried a large file folder towards Snape's office. She knocked quietly.

"I bet I know who this is," Snape whispered in his thoughts. He smirked as he opened the door. "I will help you while I do mine. Get it right the first time or go somewhere else and let me work in peace. Well, each form has a heading. The first years will not have one of these forms, so you have to create one. Take this full example. This is from a seventh-year who has already gone. You know about the years?" he asked. Chrys nodded.

"I am very familiar with it. It is like the schools that I attended when I was younger. This example will be enough for the forms. What about these Quidditch forms?"

"Oh, I will be doing those tomorrow, along with Professor McGonagall. I wake up quite early, but it will be considerably cooler if you can make the eighth bell."

"I like the cool of the mornings around here, so I can meet you at the front at eight," Chrys smiled. Half of what she heard was thought, but she was learning about this new power. The good thing about Chrys was that she was a quick learner. That night, after finishing over fifty forms, she practiced her powers, but it was not the same to her. I watched from the loft as she sent things flying and then tried to freeze them. She then started sobbing as the thoughts kept going, and her withdrawal stage began. She has only been away from her reality for two days, remember, so she still remembers her Severus, and her children. Even though she was never actually pregnant, she still feels muscle spasms and emptiness. God made her look like the first part of Patricia, meaning that she was still very small. She was only thirty-two, which is older than she thought, but it was a difference to Severus, who was around twenty years older than she was, but God knew how important he was to her. She would not find this beloved side of Severus, particularly in these first days. He was a very cold person, and after these first two years, he would grow colder, but I will wait before I cover that because Chrys must learn a few more things before she gets that far. The power and ability to hear thoughts was going to cause Chrys to go through some major pain, but how would she deal with over four hundred students with over eight hundred random thoughts?

CHAPTER THREE: THE SCHOOL YEAR BEGINS

Chrys dressed nicely for her first appearance. She wore her favorite dress, a plain black one similar to the one that she wore in her reality. God told me all about Chrys's vivid reality, which allowed me to understand why she was at her emotional state. I watched as she entered the Great Hall around ten minutes before the students. Her seat would be beside Snape on the far left-hand side of the table, when you are looking at it from the loft.

"I hope this goes quick," Snape thought. Chrys winced as students began coming into the hall. She drank a sip of her pumpkin juice as she cringed in pain from the thoughts. "Are you alright, Madam Chrys?" Snape asked.

"I have the worst possible headache. I have never felt this kind of pain before in my entire life," Chrys whispered. Snape looked to the first years as they entered. Snape went into his pocket quickly.

"I knew you were a chronic patient. I helped out a few teachers about five years ago with the same problem. They had migraines, but this does seem different," Snape whispered as he handed her some sort of potion. "Put it in your juice and it will help you," he instructed. Chrys nodded and sipped on it as the first years were sorted into their houses.

"This tastes much better than the last thing," Chrys smiled. Snape nodded as another Slytherin was seated. Two Ravenclaws followed and then a Hufflepuff before Dumbledore stood. Chrys sighed as she thought about her reality. I then flew behind her.

"It was not real, Chrys, and it never will be. Act normal before someone thinks that you have gone nuts," I whispered. She smiled as the supplement began to work. Dumbledore introduced her, so she stood and nodded to the group as the clock chimed in the distance. Dumbledore then signaled for the food, and then her head began to throb so bad that she almost could not eat. She forced her food down as Snape looked to her.

"Down all of it now before it gets weak," he whispered. She downed it all, shocking Snape because it was only a thought. Chrys then smiled as her pain edged away. She ate calmly as Dumbledore called her from a few seats down the table.

"Have you considered your prefects?" he questioned.

"No, Sir, I forgot all about that. Whom can I choose? I do not know anyone," she smiled.

"Ravenclaw…," Dumbledore whispered. He then wrote down two names. "They will do well."

"This year, work on thinking about something," Snape thought. Chrys continued to eat as an odd-looking lady entered behind Chrys and Snape. "Oh, God," Snape thought as the lady sat next to them.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked Chrys, who looked to Snape.

"She is the divination teacher," he whispered. "She has never made a worthy prediction and she is a crazy."

"You did not miss anything. I am…"

"I know who you are," she replied. She then looked at Chrys's palms.

"This should be wonderful," Snape thought, as he began cutting his meat. The divination teacher sighed.

"I am Madam Chrys. I am new here," Chrys smiled.

"So that explains it," the lady whispered. A plate then appeared for her as Dumbledore began a conversation with the teachers. Snape did not say a word, and Chrys was trying to keep the thoughts out of her head. She began thinking about something, and she had to call for a notebook. Luckily, she had control over that power already, and it allowed her to get a quill and some ink ready. She then did a spell that she remembered seeing in a much older book, one from her reality. She sighed as it did not work.

"Are you trying to keep us from seeing whatever you are about to write?" Snape asked her. Chrys nodded as he pulled out his wand. He said a quick spell, and Chrys smiled.

"Thank you," she nodded. He continued cutting at his meat as she began to write down every thought that she had, at least the ones that were hers. I sighed as the local ghosts made an appearance, so I went and hovered above Chrys at the table. Snape finally finished cutting his meat as the dessert plates came. He held his plate quickly. Dumbledore apologized as Chrys grabbed a cookie. She sighed as she munched lightly.

"Professor Snape, will they be doing anything else that involves me?" Chrys asked after a few minutes of silence, well to me at least.

"I will deliver your paperwork when I go down to my office, but you can go," he replied. Chrys thanked him and flashed to the dungeons. She ended up thinking about the wrong room, so she had to flash herself into her office from Snape's office. She sighed as I caught up with her.

"It will take time, Chrys," I whispered. She shook her head.

"If you knew the pain that I had right now, you would think otherwise. I am an emotional wreck, and having to sit with the same people I recognize with some of the students from my dream is not helping."

"God knows that this will be very hard for you, but you must trust her. She knows exactly what you are doing, and she does wish you luck," I smiled. Chrys sighed and lit a few candles. She then thought about something that angered her, which set off her firepowers. She lit the entire chandelier before levitating to her loft. She sat there and cried as she remembered her distant dream children. Snape entered and heard her crying, so he left the files on her desk and walked out quickly. Chrys fell asleep in the loft that night, hugging an odd pillow of some sort. I destroyed it that night, recognizing it from something that a file told me something about it. Chrys had no idea, which I was glad of, and the next week started her new career, one of two positions that she would accept well within the next few years before the bad comes again.

CHAPTER FOUR: EVALUATING SNAPE

Chrys began every day with a quick trip to Dumbledore's office, where she would gather her lists. She would also take her material for her daily observation duties in the Great Hall. It was a good start to each day, and she was learning to deal with the thoughts, until this morning.

Chrys was sitting next to Snape as these three students came into the room. They were arguing about something, and Chrys cringed as they came closer. They were first years, meaning that they would be sitting right in front of her because they were Slytherins. Snape looked to her as she stood up and went into the faces of the main two who were arguing.

"Neither one of you are getting anywhere so be quiet!" she yelled. They were silent as she looked to the third. "You were correct. Next time, ask somebody," she whispered harshly. Snape smirked as she sat back down and began eating her meal.

"The children usually dislike me, but with you here it might be different. Are you having another headache?" Snape asked. Chrys shook her head.

"I am…very sensitive to sounds like that. Oh, Dumbledore wanted me to ask you if you were doing any potions today. He wants me to watch the students creating one."

"Well, good luck capturing the real art of it," Snape thought. "I will be creating one at ten o'clock with my third year class. Be early if you can."

"I am always early," Chrys replied, but the early part was only a thought. Chrys kept her thoughts down and continued to eat as the students began coming for breakfast. Three boys entering the hall stood in front of four lists. One yelled with happiness as Chrys cringed. Snape smirked.

"I think that the herbology teacher has some ear plugs if they help you," Snape whispered. Chrys shook her head.

"My ears are also sensitive to touch. I am fine," she smiled. Snape continued to eat as a few more students cheered. Chrys cringed each time as Snape stood to leave. The divination teacher was approaching, so Chrys flashed into the main hall. Snape came out of the hall behind her.

"Would you like for me to request to Dumbledore a change in seating?" Snape asked Chrys, who was walking up the stairs.

"If you think it is possible," Chrys replied. "I have to evaluate her today."

"No wonder you have a little bit of a headache."

"I do not have a headache," Chrys replied sternly as Snape walked down the stairs towards the dungeon. He was calling her a crazy in his head, mostly because she kept answering his thoughts instead of his words. He then thought that he was going crazy as Chrys finally got to the stairs leading to the divination room. She stopped at the ladder as two students came up the stairs. They wanted to continue their conversation.

"You can talk around me. I only evaluate the teachers," Chrys whispered. I smiled as the two students began to talk. A few more soon arrived, and then five or so more, followed by the divination teacher. Chrys pasted on a fake smile as she was subjected to the many things that the students had to deal with in the lesson. She soon stood and announced that she had another appointment. She then flashed to the Great Hall's front doors. She did not want to risk flashing into the wrong office again. So, she got her paperwork together on the divination teacher, but trouble was brewing within the Quidditch world. Practices for each house was beginning earlier than usual, and each house wanted to use the field. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were forced to take the hit as Slytherin and Gryffindor prepared for their first game of the season. When Chrys discovered this, she was angry, so she went to Professor Snape about five minutes before his next class would begin, which was thirty minutes early.

"Sir, I would like to trade practice times with you. My Quidditch team has not even practice yet, and this afternoon would be the third practice."

"What time do you have practice?"

"This evening after dinner," Chrys replied. Snape thought about something, and Chrys was deeply angered by it. "If it is a matter of light, then I will personally use up all of my power to stand there with a large fireball for the entirety of the practice. They can go into late hours for all I care, but please let them practice this afternoon." Snape nodded as students came into the room.

"Get your captain and return here in five minutes," Snape said sternly. Chrys then looked for where her team captain would be. She then flashed back to the divination room. She then told him about the changed practice times. He was happy, so she flashed directly into Snape's office, scaring him and two students very badly.

"I think that I made the time limit you gave me, Professor," Chrys smiled as she called for her files. They came to her hands as she took a seat above the group in a near-by balcony. Chrys looked around and sighed as Snape gave the students strict directions. He explained everything about the potion before waving his wand at the blackboard, revealing the ingredients. The students then went to work trying to prepare a potion that Chrys remembered from her dream reality. I sighed as I watched her jot down notes on Snape's teaching ability. She then flashed back into his office, where he was preparing some paperwork.

"I have finalized the seating change and the divination teacher will no longer be sitting beside us, thank God. How many powers do you have that involve scaring the life out of everyone?"

"I can do fireballs, despite what many may think. I also do actual predictions, which can come to the shock of an untrained mind."

"What kind of predictions?" Snape asked, looking intrigued.

"I can receive visions and sometimes dreams that actually predict the future. Name something, anything, and I might be able to help you."

"Read the storeroom door and tell me if I will drop anything within the next few tries. I have dropped four things in the last three days, and I do not hope to do so again."

I did not want to read the door, remembering my dream reality and how much this room caused a rut between Severus and me, Chrys later wrote. I watched as she gasped. She saw her going into the storeroom for something. She had to go to the top, and the top led to the loft, where Snape's pensive was located. She then viewed his memory again, but she forced herself out of it, causing her to loose a lot of energy.

"You won't be dropping anything, but I refuse to go to the top for you, ever," Chrys whispered. Snape looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, but Chrys shook her head.

"In the vision, you asked me to levitate to the top because you thought something was flying around up there and you wanted me to investigate. I will not tell you the remaining parts of the vision," Chrys whispered. She began looking for me as she left his office and classroom quickly. She then sat at her desk.

"Chrys, what did you see?"

"The memory that I saw in my dream, it is real?"

"A lot of parts of that dream you had exist, and you will find more as time progresses. Never tell him about it, and do not tell him about the thoughts. I must go tonight, so be careful. Chrys, he will not understand if you tell him about the vision, but something tells me that it will come back to you again and again, as the actual thing nears. You will have to view that vision, and Snape will not like that you saw it, but he will understand the way he did before," I whispered. I then disappeared as she went into the loft. Professor McGonagall then entered.

"Madam Chrys? One of your students has a device and I would like for you to look at it. Thank you," she smiled as a student entered the office nervously. The device lay on Chrys's desk.

"What is it?"

"It plays music. Honestly, Madam," the boy stammered.

"I will keep it until Christmas. If you want it back, you will have to tell me where to get one, but I have to keep this for right now or you will get into trouble again."

"Could you help me do something with it?"

"Like what?" Chrys questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Will you find a charm that can go on it, making it where it does not use batteries?" the boy asked. Chrys nodded as she looked to her paperwork. She completed it just before lunch. She then was forced to go eat because of her stomach, but she did not want to face Snape.

She sat at the table about five minutes before the bell rang. Only a few students and teachers were with her, but Snape soon came into the Great Hall. He was talking with Dumbledore about something, but since it was speech, she could not hear any of it. Snape soon sat beside her as the food came out. Students soon entered the room. She then discovered that the Slytherins had taken their practice, despite the trade. The head of the team then came up to Chrys.

"I thought you said that we had the field for practice."

"Professor Snape claimed that he switched it all, and I gave you the note. Would you please explain this, professor?" Chrys said sternly.

"You forgot to notify my team captain. You may have the evening and I will supervise. I apologize and it will not happen again. Oh, I will write the notes to the teachers involved. They will understand," Snape whispered.

"Yeah, right," the boy thought as he walked off. The team was then very angry, and Chrys felt every bit of it as she attempted to eat her meal.

It was almost over when she received a second vision. She picked up her juice and received another strong vision about the memory. Snape was truly shocked, along with a few people who were sitting near her.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked when she got out of the vision. She looked to him.

"I have a massive head ache, and now I have a vision plaguing me, so I guess that I am doing just fine," Chrys replied. She then took her juice and downed it in one sip before flashing the plate to her office. She then removed all of the food and sent back the plate, which dropped from the sky and onto her place at the table, where Hagrid had just seated himself. Snape, the poor man, was very shaken after the plate hit the table.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Hagrid asked, laughing a little. Snape then downed his juice and left also. He was very confused, but he did not want to disturb Chrys, who was writing in her journal. She had three evaluations to take care of, so she did them all quickly without viewing the entire class period. She then went to Dumbledore, and got permission to take the place of a professor in the observation period for the third years. She thought that she was getting a little bit of peace in a working mode, and she was right, until the other professor arrived. It was Professor Snape.

Chrys attempted to avoid him throughout the time, and he did the same, believe it or not, but his thoughts were about to get him into trouble. Two students kept having a conversation, and Chrys was willing to be very strict with her discipline, just as Dumbledore had asked of her. So, she sent them each a shock and stared at them for the next five minutes. Snape was truly shocked once again, but Chrys said nothing as she got back to her work. She then sent a file towards Snape, who took it and opened it.

I will grade your daily work during the practice if you explain to me your system, Chrys wrote. Snape nodded and wrote it all down inside the folder. She then called for the work. It all came in a large stack.

"Is this it?" she asked him. Snape nodded as the two students began talking again. Chrys then flashed behind them and whispered in their ear, "I will have silence in here. Ten points from both of your houses, and would you attempt to write neatly?" Chrys whispered. They, along with Professor Snape, were shocked. Chrys then flashed back to her seat.

"These will be done before you go to the practice," Chrys whispered as she began working. Almost everyone received poor marks, and Chrys was surprised as the dinner bell rang. The room was immediately transformed into the Great Hall that she knew. She then took all of the papers to her spot and began to work quietly as she ate. Snape was quite annoyed with this.

"These tables were made for eating, Madam Chrys. I do not care when the papers are finished," Snape whispered.

"I have other things to do tonight, which means finishing these now. May I, or must I skip dinner because of…never mind?" Chrys whispered. Snape said nothing as she continued her process. Hagrid soon came to the table.

"Good evening," Hagrid smiled. Chrys nodded as she continued. She then received another vision, which scared Hagrid as Snape shook his head.

"She actually gets visions," Snape whispered as she came out of the vision. She sighed as she continued to work. Then, she dropped her roll. She froze it in front of Snape, who was near where it fell. She then brought it back to her using her powers. She took a bite before continuing her work. She received another vision after dessert when she grabbed a cupcake. She then sighed.

"Professor, do you need for me to get anything out of your storeroom?" she then asked.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said!" she exclaimed. She then whispered. "It is the only way to stop this vision," she whispered.

"I will return from the practice at nine. Meet me in my office," he whispered. Chrys nodded and gathered her paperwork. She then flashed to her office. She then began calling for me.

"Remember, you have to do this. You cannot change the future that involves this vision. That is another part of the truth from your dream. Just remain calm when you go up there. It will be fine," I whispered. She nodded.

"Help me find more work," she whispered. I then told her that there was a teacher that she had not yet evaluated, but they might have some work for her to grade. The professor was Professor McGonagall, who was one of the last on the list due to the nature of her class. So, Chrys walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Madam Chrys," Professor McGonagall smiled. Chrys nodded to her.

"I was looking for something to do and I was wondering if you had anything that needed to be graded."

"Yes," McGonagall smiled. "The observation period is a time for them to do their homework, and class work. Professor Snape should have given the work to you."

"I was already grading some of his work for tomorrow's class. He is observing Ravenclaw's Quidditch practice."

"Why is he doing that?"

"Did one of the team's students get called out of your class today?"

"No," McGonagall replied.

"Well, there was a mistake with a trading of our times, and since he felt that he was at fault, he decided to observe my practice. I decided to grade his papers because the papers would keep him up until at least eleven. So, I decided to help out, and now I have nothing else, so I thought that I would ask you if you needed any help. Since the homework needs to be graded, if you write down the system, I will find the work and grade it," Chrys explained. Professor McGonagall smiled.

"The same system applies to each and every assignment in the school. The work should be in Professor Snape's office, but I hear that you can call things to you. I suggest you do it once you get to your desk."

"Thank you for your help," Chrys smiled as she flashed into her office. She then called for the work, and it came. She had four separate stacks, and each were organized by Snape's own system. So, Chrys began working on the grading. She received the key, also, which made it easier.

Chrys was completely absorbed as Professor Snape entered her office. He watched her for a few minutes, until his thoughts got him in trouble.

"How was the practice?" Chrys asked.

"It looks like Slytherin might get more competition. Who told you about those?"

"Professor McGonagall," Chrys replied. "I can finish this later."

"There is something flying around at the very top, just like you said," Snape whispered.

There is more up there than you realize, Chrys thought. He gave her a potion before sending her up to the top, where I waiting to make her look into the pensive. Chrys sighed as she saw the light. I then pushed her towards it. She immediately thrust into the vision, and she was fighting it the entire time. She closed her eyes and refused to watch it, but she already knew what happened. Her fighting then caused her to be thrown out of the vision, sending her through the wall and into the classroom area. Snape then ran to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I never want to see that again. I am so sorry," Chrys cried as she stood up and dusted off her dress.

"What did you see?"

"The worst memory God ever created. I apologize greatly, and I am sorry," Chrys whispered. Her arm was bleeding, so she healed it as she wiped her tears with her shoulder. Her dress was ruined, and Snape's wall would need to be fixed.

"What memory are you talking about?" Snape asked.

"Quit playing games, you already know," Chrys said sternly. Snape gasped.

"How dare you!"

"Yeah, well the light was attracting over a hundred moths. They are trapped in it now, probably stuck in your life. Luckily, animals of that sort have no mind, only curiosity, but I have no idea what threw me into it. I have seen one before," Chrys whispered. I was still manifested, I realized. I then yelled at her.

"You cannot change the future!" I yelled. Snape looked behind him, but I was only visible to Chrys.

"How dare you invade my mind and his privacy!" Chrys yelled.

"It had to be done or the vision would kill you! The dream never had that, but that is the truth," I yelled, catching myself as Snape looked to her.

"What dream?"

"You would not understand," Chrys replied darkly. She was sobbing by now. "You use it against me, you and every one else!" Chrys yelled.

"You use it against yourself and you know it! That was not real," I replied. Snape looked to Chrys.

"Can I pleases get an explanation?" he asked.

"Let's just look at it this way," Chrys whispered. She looked him dead in the eye. "If you heard everything that I have to hear, then you would probably go mad. If I ever have to see that again, I will go mad," she whispered.

"Well, no one is perfect," Snape thought.

"I already know that no one is perfect. Do you have anything for a headache?" Chrys asked. He went into the storeroom and got down something as Chrys looked to me. "Get away from me," she said sternly. I disappeared into the night as Snape returned.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes," Chrys whispered. "Thank you for everything. I have work to finish."

"You should rest yourself," Snape whispered.

"The world will only wake me up," she replied as she went back to the work. She worked into the night without stopping. The clocks were at two when she finally fell asleep during the last stack. I remained hidden as the school year continued.

CHAPTER FOUR: QUESTIONS

Chrys continued working in an unstoppable manner as I began to wonder who she really was. The night with the storeroom incident frightened me, but I was not very angry with her for seeing the vision, but I wanted to know what it would do to how she treated me.

I got a tiny answer when she entered the Great Hall that Monday. She was dressed in a very dark outfit and she was covering her face, but I could tell that she was wearing dark makeup. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore looked to each other as she dismissed everything anyone said to her. She ate quickly and returned to her office. She had completely taken over the observation periods, leaving me with no out-of-office time. I wanted to confront her about the incident, but she was rather out of it. So, I decided to talk with Dumbledore about her attitude and her work hours.

"Overworking?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded.

"She has graded many of my assignments over the past few days along with the assignments for four other professors. She has completely taken over the observation periods, and she grades each one of those work sets individually."

"Is she keeping you up at night?" Dumbledore questioned. I shrugged.

"She is keeping me inside my office unless it is time for a meal or there is a Quidditch practice or something. I want to call the observation periods for the next two weeks and I will grade the work of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Will you put that in writing for me?" Dumbledore nodded.

"You should ask her to stop grading your work also. She will get the picture," Dumbledore smiled. I gave the note to Chrys when she came to evaluate me.

"You are working too hard," I whispered to her. She looked to me.

"I can judge that for myself. Why are you worrying about me?"

"Why are you so angry?" I asked. She looked away.

"I am not angry," she whispered sternly. "Mind your own business."

"I think it is my business when someone takes my role as the scariest staff member at Hogwarts. I take pride in my work, and you do not. I will be grading my own work from now on," I said sternly. She looked to the entering students.

"Your lessons are usually the same and they usually have the same outcome. I need to leave."

"You have a job to do," I called. She was already gone as I began my lesson. She was not at lunch, but someone was eating her food and sitting in her chair. I knew that she had many powers, but the power of invisibility? Even the strongest wizards and witches could not stay invisible for as long as she did. I then reached and touched her arm. She jerked back and appeared.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Why are you avoiding me? Are you afraid of me, because I do not care about what you saw?"

"That was not the first time I saw it, and I cannot tell you where I saw it. I must consult higher forces before I do so."

"Higher forces?" I thought.

"The person who decided to be with us that night, the one that you cannot see," she whispered.

"Well, consult her and then explain to me a few things," I whispered. She then finished her meal. She then became low profile, appearing only for evaluations, meals, and a few Quidditch matches, but she never stayed to see the outcome. I began to wonder of her sanity as I sat alone in my office one night. She was playing music of some sort, but I said nothing as a note appeared on my desk. It was not in her hand, but it was enough.

Dear Professor Snape,

I would like to explain to you why Chrys is such an odd person. She will need to tell you all of this later, so do not think about it.

Well, she is about thirty-two now, but she has had a rough couple of years. She received a major head injury and was forced to come here to be treated. She has no family because they thought that she was missing. She does not know this. Anyway, during this injury, she had a very vivid dream that went on for about two years. It was three to her, but it does not matter.

After about two and half years, they decided to take her off life support. She was then healed by a very powerful being that does not exist in your world. During this healing, she was given powers and sent here, which was where the dream took place. She is currently battling depression and a few unwanted powers that she will tell you about in time. She will need one thing to get her out of it, but I have no idea. I betrayed her when I pushed her into the pensive. I am sorry, and I hope that you forgive her. She has seen the vision a few times before, and the first time she was devastated. She can tell you about everything, and I cannot keep hiding things from her. Also, would you ask Filch or someone to cover the loft area? If you knew the memories it held, you would do the same.

Thank you for your support,

Grace

I looked up from the letter as Professor McGonagall entered my office.

"Professor, would you like to join me and the third years in Hogsmede this weekend?" she asked. I nodded. I then looked to the letter again.

"Ask Madam Chrys to join us also. I think that she needs the time," I smirked. McGonagall nodded and asked her as she went towards the front. Chrys answered yes, and then I began to wonder what I could do to help that memory come back to her. ?

Chrys was approached by Professor Snape that night at dinner. She looked to him before he had a chance to speak.

"She told me about the letter, but you both were not very discrete about it. I am going to Hogsmede, and nothing will give me back the time that I want back," she whispered sadly. "I want to see those children again," she whispered.

"Whose children?" he asked. Chrys grabbed her plate and glass and flashed to her office. Both lofts were now gone, thanks to a spell by Professor Snape, who went to his office later that night. He called for me, so I approached him.

"What do you want to ask?" I questioned.

"Why does she not tell me about what happened?"

"If you knew what the dream involved, you would be shocked that she is still here or even still alive. If you knew her worst powers, you would be shocked that she does the work that she does. Music helps her out, but she does not have the money that she had before. I will not allow her to contact her family. She is dead to them, and I cannot change that. Also, she will not be able to tell you certain details about the dream because I will prevent her from speaking. I have tried apologizing to her, but she is not opening herself to anyone. If she does not start, then I will give her an even worse dream, one that I know will wake her up," I whispered. Snape looked down as Chrys delivered some paperwork.

"You wanted to do the Slytherin stack, so you can have that and Gryffindors'. I will be watching Ravenclaw's Quidditch match. Stay out of my office, Grace," Chrys said sternly. Snape wondered how she knew, but Chrys had already gone, along with me. I watched her witness the Quidditch practice. She was talking with a man that she met the first day. I listened in carefully.

"Well, they look to be doing a great job. I can help you with the inventory tomorrow morning," the man smiled. Chrys nodded.

"When is your house's next practice?"

"We will get together tomorrow at ten in the morning. Aren't you evaluating me tomorrow at ten?"

"I can cancel and do it the day after tomorrow. Who is playing tomorrow?"

"Hufflepuff and Gryffindor," he replied. Chrys nodded.

"I have work to do," she whispered as I went back towards her office. The bells struck two for the afternoon. I followed her into the dungeons, where Professor Snape was helping some of the students clean off their robes. A few nurses were attending to two boys in her office as Chrys walked over to Professor Snape.

"Do you need any help?" she asked. He shook his head as she pushed through the kids and into her office.

"Do you mind me using your office for this, Madam Chrys?" a nurse asked. Chrys shook her head as she rubbed her aching head. She waited until around dinner before she went to ask Professor Snape for anything for it.

She walked into his office as he finished some paperwork. Chrys looked around the classroom. Everything was cleaned up except for the upper parts of the room, and no one could get up there to clean. Chrys sighed as she turned to Snape. He handed her something.

"Need any help cleaning that up?" she asked. He nodded.

"No one has been able to get up there, so I was hoping that you would. Care to go to dinner now?"

"Are the kids okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I see that you are in a better mood," he whispered. She shook her head.

"Now really, but I can deal with it, just like I always do," she whispered.

"Not everything can just be dealt with," he whispered. She stopped and looked to him.

"How much has she told you?" Chrys questioned sternly.

"I never said…"

"Words said do not count in my book. How much?" she asked again. Snape let some students by before looking her in the eye.

"She told me that you had to tell me everything. If it helps, I know a little about this dream of yours. What kind was it?"

"One of those that does not present itself as a nightmare until it is finished," she whispered. They were in the Great Hall. Hagrid let them talk quietly as dinner was served.

"Explain this to me," he whispered. She sighed.

"Well, it was an alternate reality that was so real, and then, it ended and I found myself in front of someone that you would not expect someone of my age to have seen, but she explained a few things to me. Grace did most of it, but everything is still a big question. You see, this reality had everyone that I knew and loved, and it had a friend in it, but now he is different and there is nothing I can do about it. I just want to find someone who can attempt to understand it," Chrys whispered. She composed herself over a short silence.

"I would like to understand it, but you tell me nothing," Snape whispered. Chrys looked to him.

"I know, but if you knew every single thing that is in my head right now, you would understand why I am angry and alone," she whispered. She was about to say something about the telepathy, but she silenced herself with a mouthful of food. "I want to thank you. I know that this sort of thing is not a common thing, but at least I can understand why you want to be alone," she whispered.

"What are you talking about? You never told me what memory you saw," he whispered. Half of it was thought, but Chrys kept her eye on him.

"I will tell you after dinner," she whispered. He nodded as the dessert arrived. Chrys called for both of their plates back. They smiled as Hagrid looked to them.

"How are you getting to Hogsmede tomorrow?" he asked.

"By a carriage with black horses," Chrys whispered. Hagrid nodded as Snape agreed. Chrys then sent her plate back to the house elves as Snape ate a cupcake. Chrys smiled to herself as she took one herself.

"I prefer jellybeans myself," she whispered, remembering the dream. Snape nodded.

"I have some in my office. I had to confiscate them last year, but they can last forever," Snape smirked as Chrys flashed them into his office. "How do you get to my office so easily?"

"I cannot say," she whispered. "Do you really want to know which vision I saw?" she questioned. He hesitated, but he nodded. Chrys sighed. "I saw the one from your fifth year," she whispered. "And I would love to get back at each one of those people."

"I figured that was the one. There have been many memories in my day, but that has to be one of the worse," Snape whispered and thought. Chrys nodded.

"The closest thing I ever had to that sort of thing was during my eighth-grade year. We had grades where I went to school, if I remember correctly. Well, it there was a dance that the eighth grade held every year as sort of a celebration. There was a formal at someone's house, sort of…forget that. Well, we all got dressed up as if it was something big, and it was for me. I went with one of my best friends and his date. Well, we were walking past this fountain when these two boys ran past us. I was taking a step as they ran past. Little did I know, one had stepped on the end of the dress. So, I tripped and fell into the fountain. Every single day of the rest of my school life had that moment in it somehow," Chrys whispered. "And I cannot even remember a day of it. The injury that I had came with amnesia, and the dream had it too. My best friend was there, but he did not come until it was too late. Then, he released the secret that he was really my brother. To tell you why this is bad, imagine that you have a gorgeous sister that no one knows you are related to, and then you have my situation. I wish Grace would explain to me everything in this dream that was true and everything that was false," Chrys whispered. Snape handed her the box. She poured out a handful for herself.

"How important is the rest of it?"

"There was danger in this dream, danger that involves some sort of evil force here, but I do not want to state anything about him, more out of fear than anything else. In this dream, I was a Guardian Witch, meaning that my best friend had twin powers. We were twins, and our powers were connected in every way. Well, the same day he came to the place we were in, this evil manifested, causing great pain for a student whose existence I questioned. My friend was the only reason why that force was vanquished forever, and also the reason for the death of three very powerful wizards. I have seen one of these wizards so far, and I prey not to see the others. This dream was so vivid that I believed that I was pregnant again when I came out of it. I still feel like something is inside of me, but that is impossible. I was only…I have no idea. Nothing seems real any more," she whispered as she chewed viciously at a jellybean. Snape sat back, not knowing what to do. Chrys wanted to tell him about the telepathy, but I held her back.

"Chrys, I will tell you a few more things," I called from behind Snape.

"Grace, please do!" Chrys called. Snape looked behind him wildly. I manifested and sat on the edge of Snape's desk.

"Well, for one thing, Kip is not your brother. He and Sandy are married now, but Kip will never forget his first love," I smiled.

"He was so shy," Chrys whispered softly.

"Who is this Kip?" Snape asked.

"He was my best friend. He was the one who was my twin in the dream," Chrys explained as I looked to her.

"The rest is not as fun to deal with," I whispered. "God has told me to give you and Professor Snape a prophesy. He knows of the wizard that you vanquished, but the influence from that great evil to him is very minimal, and the thing that you erased before cannot come unless the wizard comes back. The last part of the prophesy is this: you will only one of the great wizards, and he will bring forth more pain than pleasure for both of you. Chrys, you will never meet the third wizard, and if you do, you will not recognize him. Chrys, God wants me to tell you that you will have plenty of time to fulfill your challenge, but you must learn to trust more before that time will come. You will be given the chances, but she will provide them only when you are ready," I smiled. "I can no longer help either one of you. The others will be with you, Chrys, and they will protect you. Oh, the next year's event is not the one in which your other friend from the dream spoke of," I whispered. "Do not tell this friend of their existence until the time is right."

Chrys smiled and nodded to me as I left the room. It was all up to her. ?

Snape and I enjoyed our evening together. He really helped me open up a little more, so I was ready for the next day's trip into Hogsmede, but not before I endured a long night from the thoughts. A homework assignment was causing a massive argument, but most of it was mental. The four of them went to bed angry, causing me to be awake all night. I finally dozed at about five that morning, but I had to rise at six for the day trip. I hid this well with some energy potion that I received from Snape, who gave it to me at breakfast.

"This day will bring your energy down to nothing, and I know that you powers come from your energy," Snape whispered. I downed the potion easily, but it did not work as planned. Snape began telling me a story in the carriage, and soon the driver was telling his stories. I fell asleep somewhere in there. I was then awakened by someone moving me. I had accidentally fallen asleep on his shoulder. He thought nothing of it as he showed me around the town. We were to lead a group of third year Slytherins and Ravenclaws through the town, but none of them would listen to me, so I let Snape take over them. They had a little more respect for him, which was perfectly understandable. The students soon were allowed to roam free, which allowed us to go into a nearby pub to get something to drink. Snape ordered something, but I decided to stick to something weaker, so I received butter rum and received some sort of drink that was black in color.

"What in the world is that?" I asked. Snape brought some sort of fruit out of it with a straw.

"It's a type of wine that comes from this fruit. It's magic makes the drink alcoholic. Have you ever had an alcoholic drink?"

"Once," I whispered. "But it was in the dream. I was married in the dream, and in one of the parties, they had some sort of alcoholic chocolate drink. I was so buzzed that I couldn't think straight," I whispered. Some of the children from the night before were getting angry. I then stood, taking my rum with me. I ran behind the building and broke up a fight between them all. Snape, who had to just down his, came out and helped me keep them under control. I then looked into the eyes of the only boy.

"Out of the four of you, you were the only one who had it right. Fifty points from each of you," I whispered. "I will stay with the girls."

"We leave at three o'clock. Professor McGonagall will send up a blue flash to tell us when to leave," Snape whispered darkly. I stayed with the girls, allowing them to go wherever. I did not have much money, but I bought a large box of jellybeans for myself. The lady behind the counter smiled to me.

"Good job with the group. I was wondering if anyone would hear them," the lady smiled.

"They never yelled," I whispered. The lady nodded as the students inside the store went outside. It was time to leave, so I found our carriage. I threatened the girls as I went inside the carriage. They wanted no more trouble, so the ride back was peaceful.

"Are there any more classes today?" I asked Snape. He shook his head.

"Do you want a sleeping potion?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It might mess with me tomorrow. I have to help a few teachers with some things, and then I have crowd control duty with the game tomorrow. I hear that you are refereeing."

"Yes," he replied. "It gives me something to do."

"I am afraid of heights, so I do not like to fly. My levitation works just fine."

"I bet it does. Listen, I was wondering if you could help me clean that upper area within the next few weeks. I will be leaving mid-October and I do not want a substitute coming into a messy classroom."

"I understand, but it will at least be Wednesday before I can do it, unless you take my observation period for me. I will grade papers that night, well at least half of them. Deal?" I asked. Snape nodded as Hogwarts came into view. We all ate lunch before having an afternoon of observations, but I decided to attempt sleeping. I could not do it in my bed, so I took a blanket and flashed to Hagrid's hut.

"Hello, Madam Chrys," he smiled. "What is this?"

"I got absolutely no sleep last night, and I was thinking of taking a nap in a very quiet place. Do you mind if I sleep here for a few hours? I will wake myself up," I smiled. Hagrid shrugged and led me into his hut. His large dog, Fang, slept under the table as Hagrid pointed to a back corner.

"Just keep your blanket away from the flames, and I will return around dinner. Do you want me to wake you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I ate a big lunch to make up for tonight. See you soon," I smiled as I slept peacefully. I awoke to the Sunday morning bells. Hagrid smiled to me as I flashed the two of us into the Great Hall, where Snape was fixing some coffee for himself. I then cringed as the students entered the room. I had been far enough away from the castle not to hear all of them, and the withdrawal was enough to give me relief that was very short lived. Snape looked to me.

"Where have you been?"

"I needed a nap yesterday, so I slept in Hagrid's hut. Now, I have a headache. Where did you get the coffee from?" I asked quietly. Dumbledore handed me a cup.

"I knew you would come along soon. The house heads will be meeting in my office later on today. Will you join us?" Dumbledore smiled. I nodded and began sipping at my coffee. I ate plenty of morning pastries as the students began going to work on their weekend homework. The lower ranked professors watched the observation period as Snape and I graded the work from the previous afternoon.

"I wanted your help yesterday afternoon getting a jump on these, but you never went back into your office. Why were you so tired yesterday?" Snape asked as I finished the Gryffindor stack and began working on the Ravenclaws' stack.

"If I told you, Grace would be mad at me. There are a lot of things about myself that I can tell no one until the time is right, which will hopefully be never for a few things. There is a lot in my past that I do not know about, but I do not want to admit it."

"There are a lot of mistakes in my past, and I can do nothing about it," Snape thought. I ignored it as two students began an argument. Snape wanted to get something for it.

"No," I whispered. "I need to learn to deal with it."

"This puzzle is making my head hurt," Snape thought as he sat back down in his seat. I then opened a workbook to find a note written by one of the students.

Dear Journal,

My mother wrote me another letter today about my brother. He is still hurting, but I can do nothing about it. I want to find someone who can help him and heal him, but magic is not something that he believes in. There are too many like him, the ones who marry witches but not their magic. I wish he could understand.

I have too much work to deal with. My powers are beginning to come in stronger. They tell me that there is someone out there who is just like me, but they are hiding to, probably hiding from the thoughts. I want someone to understand, but no one will, so I say nothing. It is better to say nothing, particularly when you have to hear the insults of Professor Snape. I hate him now, mostly because I feel that he hates me. He cannot figure out why I prefer the things I do, but I know that he has had to deal with a lot of the same things I do, so why does he treat me this way? I cannot figure it out. Oh, forget this. Journal, there is nothing more I can do here.

I hid the note in my pocket as Professor Snape looked to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a stupid answer. Will you finish these last few for me? I have to go do something," I whispered as I looked to the name in the workbook. He nodded as he let me go. I then flashed to the Ravenclaw common room. I asked one of the prefects for the girl. She came to me and I took her outside to the lake.

"I found your note. You are very lucky that I decided to help Professor Snape grade those books because you could be looking at detention. Listen, he is going to insult people. Look at him," I smiled. "I have never seen him wear any other color than black, even in some pictures from when he was younger."

"You mean the visions," she whispered. I looked up to her.

"So, that is the power you spoke of," I whispered. She nodded.

"I knew someone else was out there," she said confidently. I shook my head.

"We were given a gift, no matter how painful it is. You have to learn to get through it, and you have to learn to deal with the pain from it. Ignore what you hear coming from Snape. He has a lot on his back too, more than you will ever know. Quit reading people because it is rude, and find a good friend. Tell them something. Get an actual journal instead of random pieces of parchment. You got lucky, and you better be glad," I smiled. She nodded. "Hey, give the man a chance. He hates his past and we know it. Who knows, you might grow out of the power. I cannot, but you are young. Are you a second year?"

"I am a fourth year. I came here ate age nine instead of eleven. Even Dumbledore couldn't explain it, but thank you for understanding. Grace will be proud of you," she smiled. I flashed her back to her common room before flashing back to Professor Snape, who gave me an odd look.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"That is between her and I, and I refuse to tell you the nature of it. When is that meeting?" I asked. He put up his quill and walked out, locking his office behind him. "What room?" I asked. The meeting was in Dumbledore's office, so I flashed us there. He was very nervous at first, but I think that he preferred my method. We sat and talked about some things for finals. There was a group of students who would need some tutoring, so I volunteered to do it, as long as I could get help with anything I needed. So, I was given a classroom to work in and the group of about twenty students began coming to me daily. Professor Snape would sometimes join me. His class seemed to be the hardest, but there were many advanced subjects to teach the students. I often would not know the answer, so I began spending my nights in the library doing research. Professor Snape would sometimes help by giving me certain titles, but even he was at a loss when I came to him with a strange question one night.

Ravenclaw was a rather close house, and two girls remembered seeing the girl I spoke to a few weeks before. They asked me where she was, but I had no idea. I had kept her journal entry, and I wrote her name on the back of it. I went to Professor Snape to ask him about it.

"Is she in your house?"

"Yes, but my lists do not have her name. Do you have an attendance record for…October the fifth or so? We were working together on grading some workbooks."

"Yes," he whispered. "The girl you were talking to that day…is she missing?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I have no idea how, but she knew Grace," I whispered.

"I am tired of having to figure out your secrets," Snape thought as he went towards his file cabinet. He searched every list he had, but nothing was there. I then looked to the journal entry again. It had not changed, but the name I had written was gone. I looked to Snape.

"Teach me how to do a memory charm," I whispered.

"Do you not know basic magic?" he thought as he looked to me.

"What kind?" he asked. I shrugged.

"No one is supposed to know about her, ever," I whispered. He nodded.

"There is a book in the library that has a quick one. You will have to go into the restricted section, though. Students will often use them and wipe their memories clean. If you write one down, do it quickly and then let me burn it for you."

"I can burn things without much effort. It will be simple. Write down the title on the back of this," I whispered as I let him see the paper. He saw the dark print through the parchment. He was about to read it, but I held my hand out. "You would not like what that says. Let me have it," I whispered sternly. He opened it. I called for it and it came to me. "I am sorry, but I cannot let you read it. If I want you to, then I will let you."

"There are very few things that can give me anger. Let me read it," he whispered. I shook my head and flashed to the library. A lady in there let me into the restricted section. She walked to the very back. I used my firepower to light the area as she pulled out a book. I nodded as I she gave me a card for the book.

"Let no one see it," she whispered. I nodded and flashed back to Snape's office. He gasped as I awakened him from a short nap.

"Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" I smiled. He took the book from me as I put the journal entry into my front pocket.

"I need that to help you make sure that you get the right memory. I have dealt with worse things than a piece of paper," he whispered. I wondered if he actually said the last part, but he looked at me as if he had.

"She wrote it, and please ignore her power that she speaks of," I whispered. I felt Grace come into the room as he took the paper and opened it.

"This will not help much. She must have taken a penmanship class somewhere along the line. What was her name?"

"I wrote it on the back along with the book title," I whispered as I sat down on a stool. He was reading through it, saying each line in his head. He then got to the part about how the thoughts were consuming her and how she had heard Snape's insults.

"You protect her despite her rudeness," he whispered. "How dare she read my thoughts."

"Listen, they came to her whether she liked it or not," I said sternly, standing up as my flame power came on, scaring Snape to the point where he flinched backwards. "She knew it was wrong, and I told her to stop reading people. She then told me that Grace would be happy with me. No one saw her after you and I did, no one."

"What did you tell her about me?" he thought. He was testing me, and Grace knew it. I took the book from his desk.

"I know someone else who can help me since I cannot get work done here. You are a very powerful wizard, so act like it," I whispered as I went to my office. Grace was behind me.

"I knew this would happen," she thought.

"When do I tell him?" I asked. She manifested and shrugged.

"You should confront him at dinner about what you told her, about how you approached the situation. If anything, tell him it was the visions. He knows that you have them, but you can say that often they are vivid and long lasting, but you push them backwards."

"Listen, I am tired of lying to him. Was I lied to? Did God give me a mission that is completely impossible? This man is completely impossible. He strikes me down, and I am tired of being misunderstood and cast out," I whispered. Grace nodded. "Will he ever accept me?" I whispered. Grace shrugged and came down to me.

"I have no idea what the future will hold, but I think I know how the girl was manifested in the first place. She was really you, and I was creating her while I was gone. The memory thing was already taken care of," Grace smiled. I looked to her.

"Why do you have so many double motives? It seems like one minute you half betray me and the next you are my complete ally. Do I need to go back in there?" I asked. Grace shrugged.

"You have many choices that will come to you in the future, and you must choose according to your will. I wish you luck, but I must go again. I will be watching," she smiled as she left. I did not see her again for the next year.


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE: THE TROUBLE BEGINS

CHAPTER SEVEN: HARRY VISITS HOGWARTS

I did not know what to think about Chrys, or her little…angel friends, but they were right about her not being able to wake on Thursday. I fed her for that day, and I was shocked to see her awaken the next morning. She smiled and thanked me before returning to her office. We did not speak again until two nights later when she actually came to dinner.

"Where have you been?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Grace wanted me to talk with a friend of hers, and Dumbledore had me helping him with some forms for the Ravenclaw students. We are having a meeting tonight in your office to begin the forms," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse. She sipped her pumpkin juice gratefully as she ate only small things. She was rather flushed also and she was sweating.

"If you need a regiment for a cold, I have a very good potion," I whispered. She shook her head.

"I have an enemy out there. I have been trying to keep it away from me for the past two nights. I am a spellbinder, so my voice is small because of the yelling. It has to be loud and clearly stated to be worth it. Most of my spells are not wand-based," she whispered as Dumbledore passed her a drink of some sort. There was a note on it, but I did not read it as she finished her meal and went back into her office. That afternoon her office was filled with noises of fighting, but I ignored it until that night when she did not show for dinner. I returned to my office and called for Grace. I felt crazy, but I knew that it had to be done.

"Professor Snape, go help her. Get an energy potion for her," Grace whispered. I did so and went into Chrys's office, where a male with wings was stroking her hair. She was bleeding near her right ear, but otherwise she was just normal looking.

"What happened?" I asked the man. He shrugged.

"I am Grace's friend, Gabriel. Her forms are on her desk. You can help the group with them, but she will not be able to join you. The danger is too great."

"Do I need to tell Dumbledore?" I questioned. Gabriel shook his head.

"Do not say anything, Professor," Grace whispered. "Will you check on her every now and then for us? We might be fighting, so feed her at the regular times if you need to. We will give her the potion. Are there any special things with this one?"

"No, but do not give it all to her at one time. It can kill if there is too much," I whispered. I returned to my office with her forms. Dumbledore understood as we finished the new set of forms. There would be a new system, so Dumbledore began storing them all in his office. I informed Chrys of this the next afternoon when she evaluated me. She nodded and said that she knew. She thanked me and began walking towards the divination teacher's room. I began the next observation period as I heard about Chrys's misfortune. She was walking up the stairs to the room and the force attacked her, sending her down that staircase and two others. Her ankle was almost completely torn off her body, but the nurses were going to try to help her out. I took over many things for her while she spent the next week in the hospital wing. It was November before she was able to do observation periods, but she could only evaluate a few teachers due to her weakened powers. She informed me that the force was destroyed by Grace and Gabriel, which made me happy in a way.

"How much work will you be able to do in the next few months?" I asked. She shrugged. She was in a chair to help her get around, and she had to use her powers to get up and down stairs.

"I will not be able to go on the Russia trip, and the dance is off because I cannot levitate for an entire night, even with potions to help me. I am sorry," she whispered. She wanted to go with me, but I was not going to be here anyhow due to some family business.

"Well, I cannot go to either one also. There should be something for people like us," I whispered. She nodded.

"This only happened to me once. My older brother, my younger brother, and my two younger sisters went to the carnival one year with my father, but I could not go because I had a horrible virus. That carnival never came back to our town, and nothing they let me do could repay it. It was like a comet or something came and you missed it because you had pink eye or something. You've probably never heard of half those things," she laughed.

"Actually, my sister was prone to eye infections, such as pink eye. She ended up missing a comet once, and I made it up to her by taking her to a near-by shore and letting her watch a meteor shower. No one but us and a few others saw it, and that was enough for her," I smiled. "I actually missed my first dance because I broke a toe in a Quidditch accident."

"You played Quidditch?" she asked. I nodded.

"I only did one year and I was a keeper. I was hit with a cursed bludger and I decided not to risk anything again. I knew who did it, and he was my teammate."

"The boy that I know you are speaking of would never be considered a friend to me. He could die for me and it would not matter," she whispered. I nodded as she took a sip of some tea that I made her. "What herb is this?"

"There are a few that provide this sort of flavor, but this is some sort of blend from London. My brother got some while he was there with his wife. They are not magical. You understand how they can be."

"Well, I will never know," she whispered. "Remember, in my reality I was given powers, and the family I had in the reality had powers, but not my real family. My father was very religious and despised magic of any kind. It was all that fake magic like 'where did the coin go?' He was so bad that we could not watch The Wizard of Oz because there were magical origins. There was only an evil witch, a sound machine, and a visual effects artist. The witch only exploded things, so she probably had a thing for the arts of pyro-techniques," Chrys whispered. "I can do some pretty cool things myself. The thing that was after me hates fire, so I gave it some using my power, but my wand will be my only fire-bringer for a while. I have decided to recuperate on my own, but I will keep that potion incase I need it again in the future. Oh, tomorrow I am going to Hogsmede with Professor McGonagall. Can you put some pain potion in a flask for me?" she asked. I nodded as she sat there. She then began speaking with Grace.

"Chrys, I am sorry," Grace whispered.

"For what? Tell me what happened," she whispered sternly.

"There will not be an…intervention for a while. We cannot say much to you right now, but just know that we are sorry that this one will not work out. The you-know-who who told us this is currently unreachable, but he will give us a prediction in a few weeks. Oh, and Hogsmede is off limits for you right now. Take tomorrow with Gabriel and let him take you to his little sanctuary. It will do you some good."

"Alright, but if you are using him for some sort of therapy on me, my journal will do for now," she whispered as I returned.

"Thank you very much," she smiled. "This really helps with those headaches. It even helps with the visions if they get too bad."

"How much can you read off people?"

"I remember that my dream let me read people, and when there were some things with murder, I helped with readings, as did my twin," she whispered. "I miss him a lot. He was one of those people who could give you that laugh you need every once in a while. I have not laughed in…years really, mostly because the laughs from him were never real. You should have seen McGonagall after one joke. It was about this boy who could not fly on his broom at all. He flew into the clouds and no one saw him again, until he went to America and ran into one of their tall buildings," she smiled. "If I recall, you laughed at that joke very hard along with Dumbledore and I. Oh, that dream," she smiled.

"What kind of person was I in this dream?" I asked. She looked to the floor.

"You were nothing like you are now. When I came to you, I was your soundboard and you were considering an early retirement," she whispered. "I cannot say much about you. There are some things in this dream that are better kept with me," she whispered. Grace was still there, and I knew that anything I wanted to know would come in the future.

So, we ended our night with some quiet conversation. We saw each other off and on for the next few months, and our Christmas was celebrated apart. She was at Hogwarts, I was with family, and Filch went with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, leaving Chrys to watch the students with only two other professors. I did not ask her about it, and soon the year was over with and I returned home. Chrys must have stayed at the castle, as she did for the next two years. She spent five years in one place, which was more than I ever did, but that would soon change with a quick trip to London with Dumbledore, who wanted her to get herself some things. He really enjoyed her company, and the school ran very well with her in its system.

It was around November during her fifth year that she began coming to see me more often. She was having a few headaches, but other than that, all was quiet with her, or so I thought.

I was alone in my office one night when I heard her coming towards the office. She was in a lot of pain and she was not well. I went into my storeroom and got the strongest potion I could find, but she refused it.

"I just came to talk. I am fine," she whispered. I shrugged and kept the potion on my desk. "I keep having a vision from my dream, but it is not from the right year. Grace is letting me ask you this," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused by her pause.

"I need to know something, and if he is as famous as he was in my dream, do not call me dumb for it. Does Harry Potter exist?" she asked. I turned to my desk.

"He does, but he is not old enough to come here…yet. He will come in two years," I whispered. "I am not looking forward to it."

"I know, and neither am I. He creates trouble, and he will for each and every year he is here. Good luck with your guard duties. Oh, have you received the latest point charts?" she asked. I nodded and handed her the parchment. She smiled.

"See something you like?"

"Well, it is not good for you, but Ravenclaw will be happy. I need to run some errands. Thank you for confirming that for me. Oh, and I will not need the potion now. My vision is gone."

I began doing work that night to get her out of my head. How did she know about Harry Potter when she has only had her powers since her dream, which began seven years ago, after Harry was born? Dumbledore helped the boy out, but how would she know? I ignored it as the night ended. ?

On December the first, Ravenclaw went against Slytherin in Quidditch. Chrys watched from the stands, for the first time in years, as I did my refereeing duties. The game was very close and very dirty, but Slytherin was still on top when the seekers began doing their job. I had to keep my eyes wide open, which was hard in the light snow and mist that was falling. You had to wear the goggles, but you had to wipe them off every few minutes to avoid being hit with someone or something.

It was getting darker when the mist became pouring rain, causing each of us to become cold and wet. Chrys was still watching from the stands, but she was constantly shivering. She was watching me closely, probably because she foresaw what was about to happen.

I was distracted with my goggles when the Golden Snitch went past me. Both seekers thought that I knew they were coming, but they were wrong. Both of them zoomed right through me, but I was not hurt. Chrys was not in her seat, but she then appeared, panting harder than I was.

Luckily, the snitch was caught and the game was over, but Ravenclaw won. Chrys was happy and she walked with Dumbledore back to the castle. She set herself up beside her fireplace in her office as I returned to mine. I knocked on the door and she waved me inside.

"What did you do to me?" I asked. She smiled.

"I can go invisible, but I can also turn myself into a ghost. I put you in the ghost thing by flashing to you and touching you. I did it only once before in my dream. Some boys had cursed the snitch and they made it…fly around you. I thought that Kip had the only one, but we were wrong. You had to have your entire right side splinted and you could not be healed for another two months."

"What do you mean healed?" I asked. She called for a dagger and cut her arm. She then placed her hand over it. A light came and the wound was gone. "Why could you not heal me?" I questioned as she shivered violently again.

"Because there was a student in worse condition and I turned you into a ghost six times. There was no energy for healing because I was to be in a trial and they needed my visions. You took the fall for that, but you did not mind, except for the fact that you could not do anything. Your right wrist and forearm was shattered. I did everything that I could for you, and I knew that that situation was dangerous. That was the main vision that was bothering me, but I cannot say anything to change things that need to happen until the very last minute, unless there is interference. Grace has a big issue with interfering, but sometimes it is needed. I did not want to see your memory. It hurt you in my dream, and I knew that it would probably hurt you now," she whispered. I nodded.

"I forgive you, mostly because your actions were sincere, and you tried to prevent it. You saw it that same way before?" I asked. She shook her head.

"In my dream, I just kind of…fell into your office injured and confused. I spoke with my old accent and I had no idea what my name was. You gave me a name and a place to hide until you could get me into the school without disrupting anything. You had to leave one time for a conference, and my curiosity got to me. I climbed up into that loft the same way I did before, but this time I knew what to expect. No one else has soon that particular one so far?"

"Just everyone that was there," I whispered. She sat down on the stool and thought about something.

"That dream was too real," she whispered. She sat there for a minute.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked. "I have those jellybeans you like so much." She looked up and smiled.

"I guess that everything has not changed. I remember one time that was funny, not for you, but it got Dumbledore to give a few chuckles," she smiled. She then walked out to the first table in my classroom. I followed just to see myself sitting there. I smiled as she turned back into herself. "The Weasley twins fell victim to that one. They thought that they could insult me when I pretended to be a statue, so I turned into you, mostly because it was more pointed towards you, and I told them to talk about someone more within their age group. They never said another word for the rest of the term, well until we had a little party one night. We were so loaded on sugar that we did not sleep, so you ended up falling asleep in class. I remember doing that once, but no one did to me what they did to you," she said, smiling at the memories.

"Well, that would probably never happen. What was their punishment?"

"They were put in an empty classroom, which became my office, and I scared the life out of them with spider's web and rats. We had to force you to watch it, but it was hilarious. That was the last prank that they ever tried," she smiled. "Are they here yet?"

"Yes," I replied. I went to look for their files, but I saw her get them in her hands. She smiled.

"As long as that never happens, you should be fine," she smiled. "Another thing you would do was give me the most disgusting flavors of the beans. I did not mind this after I got pregnant. I actually craved them. I am kind of glad that it technically never happened, but I loved seeing those children," she smiled. I grinned.

"My sister never got the chance," I whispered. She looked up with a surprised face.

"What was her name?" she questioned.

"Angelica," I whispered. She then choked on a sip of tea. I looked to her. "Was that her name in the dream?" I questioned. She nodded.

"She was married to this very quiet fellow who never said a word. I cannot remember his name, or your brother's name. He was so rude to me, but he was a fun guy."

"I never had a brother, unless I never knew about him."

"To my knowledge, he did not have any powers," she said. I nodded.

"Probably one of the ones we never got to hear about," I whispered. She looked to the floor.

"The past has its problems," she whispered. "I can only remember a few things, mostly about the time before my accident. My friend and I were very close," she whispered. She went into a thought and closed her eyes for a moment. "I guess he will never know his place with me," she whispered. "He inspired me to go into the race, so I should blame him for my…removal. There was this girl who had this thing against me, but I think that it was not apart of the crash. I never thought about it, you know. It was something I remembered when you showed me the things I came in here with, like some safety pads and things. She was the first one I remembered. In the dream, I flashed before I hit the ravine, but I know that I closed my eyes. I never felt it," she whispered. She wanted to leave before she burst into tears. I felt Grace and Gabriel in the room, but I said nothing.

"We all have things that we regret," I whispered. She lifted her head and nodded.

"I regret ever coming out of that dream. I had a place with my best friend, my other best friend, his sister and husband, and my two children," she smiled. "But I supposedly have a better place now. The clock it ticking," she whispered angrily as she fought tears. "But my forces will only make what I have crumble way, and then I will never see anyone again, ever."

I was confused by this, but she said nothing more. Neither did I, and she left soon after finishing her tea. I decided to finish some grading, but it was very quiet without her telling me about her dream. I would never want to encounter that. My life has been quite unpleasant, and she has seen only one of many bad moments. I knew that I would encounter more as this "miracle boy" comes into our school. The fifth Weasley would also come, and the children of many of my old friends who are now enemies. One boy in particular would bring a little bit of pride into the Slytherin house, but otherwise no other important people would come. Chrys was already there, and she led Ravenclaw to its first house cup in over thirty years. Ravenclaw never won the cup, but some major Quidditch wins along with good behavior gave it to them. Everyone celebrated and attempted to do the same in the next year, but Slytherin took the title. Chrys was happy and congratulated me as we prepared to spend out summer with Dumbledore. He took us to Scotland to see another magic school. They worked year-round on their magic, and only the advanced students were allowed into this school, so it was only the best of both worlds. There were many dark arts students, and Chrys wanted to watch everything that they did. She would even show off her firepowers to them. Her headaches were almost gone, but they soon returned with the students.

This particular year, Chrys's seventh, gave us a new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, who was very odd, but we were able to have many conversations on the dark arts. Chrys would sit there eating her food and holding her head.

The first night it was horrible for her though. She got some pain-killing potion before the sorting, but her head was throbbing as we began our meal. I talked with Professor Quirrell the entire time, but after seeing Harry Potter for myself, I turned to her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head.

"How much do you recognize?" I asked. She sighed.

"Can I talk about this with you tonight? I cannot stay in here any longer with this headache. This is a rather large group this year," she whispered. She finished her meal and flashed into her office, which was where I heard her when I returned to my office for the night. Gabriel was trying to get her to talk, but she was very emotional.

"Why is it all so closely related?" she asked. She was sobbing, but I sat silently and began some filing.

"She told you in the beginning that this was not an area controlled by Her. This world has already had many similarities."

"But not in the right places," she whispered. She was now angry. "I am sick and tired of waiting! It has been almost ten years, and nothing. I have made no progress, and yet I am to do this before either one of us dies. You do not understand this like Grace does," she whispered. "She told me that it would only be a few years."

"You have made progress. Do you not listen to your own conversations?" Gabriel said happily. I heard a door slam. Chrys was extremely angry.

"I have tried, and I have failed!" she yelled. She then flashed out of the room. I went into my balcony and watched her as she stood by the lake in the sunset. She then flung her hands towards the water, causing it to splash all over the area. She looked at her hands before throwing them at the water. She created a large vortex as she screamed into the night. I then wrote a note to her.

Chrys,

Please come talk with me. You seem very stressed and I would like to give you something for it.

Severus Snape

I then threw it into the fire, but it got to her anyway somehow. She flashed into my office.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. She sat on the stool.

"If you knew everything that I knew, you would understand. Were you the only one who saw that?" she asked.

"I hope so," I whispered. "What all is familiar?"

"Everything," she whispered. "Only some personalities are a bit altered and they were in their fourth year when I was with them," she said quickly. "I need to find Grace. I cannot tell you everything about what I know about some of these people," she whispered. Grace then entered the room with Gabriel. "Grace! Talk to me!" she yelled. Grace pulled her into my classroom.

"What were you thinking with that vortex? Dumbledore is having to check it out because you frightened the first years in the towers!" Grace yelled. "What do you need to know?"

"How much longer?" she whispered. "Why do I have to wait? I am completely clueless about everything, and yet you both get to know everything. Please," she pleaded. She was sobbing as Gabriel came up to me.

"Professor Snape, start trying to get her to talk," he whispered. "She has no one right now who can understand, but you two have had your fair share of trade offs," he whispered. I nodded and walked out to her. Grace put my hand on her shoulder.

"It is okay, Chrys," I whispered, truly not knowing what to do.

"Can I get answers from you?" she asked. Grace manifested and nodded. She looked to me. "Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, are they the sons of Death Eaters?" she inquired. I looked to Grace who nodded.

"Yes, but since their leader has gone, they are dormant…I think."

"Listen, I know that you are no longer with them, but I needed to know. Crabbe and Goyle were the ones who cursed the Golden Snitch during that game," she whispered. "I prey that it does not repeat itself, and I think that nothing will be the same."

She sat there for a minute. Grace then asked me to get some tea for her, so I fixed us both a cup. Grace and Gabriel were then gone as we sat sipping the tea.

"Thank you for trying to help my headaches," she smiled. "If you knew how advanced my powers were, you would definitely understand. I actually try to see which students could actually handle the powers that I have, and I think that very few could get all of them."

"What kind of power would they not be able to handle?" I asked. She looked to the table.

"I am so tired of having to hide some of them from the world, but I fear safety. Most of it is annoying premonitions. They can come and go at any time, but then I can recall them. If I even think about the main subject of the vision, it comes back to me."

"What is the best vision that you get?"

"That is why I am having trouble with my dream. There were very many good memories from it, but they remind me of a time that I do not wish to remember."

"I want all of the good moments that I can get," I whispered. She looked to me.

"I have a great place to show you then. You told me about it in the dream, and we went there together on break. Let me show you," she smiled as she rolled up her sleeves. I did the same and I held out my hands. She put her hands over mine and gave me a glance into this beautiful meadow with flowers everywhere. The vision was from my point of view and I felt her tag my arm as she ran into the field of wild flowers. She then began rolling in the flowers with me. It was very happy as I left it with a sneeze. I took out my handkerchief as Dumbledore entered the room.

"Madam Chrys, what happened at the lake?" he questioned.

"I am sorry about scaring anyone. I was letting out some of the energy from this headache I have. Professor Snape was helping me calm down," she smiled. I nodded.

"Are there any…flowers in here?" Dumbledore asked. We shook are heads as Professor McGonagall caught up with him and took him outside and back to their office.

"There are some flowers in here. Let me look in my office," I whispered. She nodded as she followed me. There were three vases sitting in my office.

"In the dream, I preserved them with a spell. I guess that the angels brought them back," she whispered as she walked to the ones on my desk. She sat down slowly, shocked to see them. Her eyes were foggy as she read the card.

To my beautiful wife, Patricia, the card read. Chrys hid the note in her hand and began to cry. She would not let me read it, but the flowers were very interesting.

"What kind are they?" I asked quietly.

"The ones from my wedding," she cried. "The note is still in them from my husband. It has the name that you gave me on it," she whispered quietly. She looked into the vase and she sniffed a lily-like flower. I looked to the other two vases as she gathered herself together. "You can keep the ones from my wedding," she whispered. I nodded as she called for our tea. She handed my cup as she sipped her own. She looked to the other two vases.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. She nodded.

"We did not keep the one on the right. I put three Blood Lilies in it, but I gave it to Mother. After I was expecting, we took a summer trip and saw them. That is the only reason I remember my brothers and sisters. This particular vase actually broke on the way to its new spot, but we could not fix it. That was probably from the non-magical origins of the group in real life. I think that my eyes were open for a few things, but some of it was just memories. Like the girl who crashed me. She was at the house one evening and she apologized to me. Kip already told me that she had lived. She said something about my condition because I was around six months pregnant with twins, but I think it was my leg. You had a horrible time getting it to do right, and the nurses could do nothing because only one was told about me until I actually had a job here," she whispered. "I feel like someone who lived in a potion for twenty years and everything went past me except for a few moments," she whispered.

"Time probably went very quickly," I whispered. She nodded as she put her cup down on my desk.

"Thank you for the tea. It really helped me calm down, but that vision was enough for it. I will take this vase. The Blood Lilies still give me nightmares. They look so alive to me," she smiled. I nodded as I moved the flowers towards the back area of the office. Chrys came every night for the next week to check on them, and they went perfect. She could not remember the spell, but Grace wrote it down for her. She smiled as she tried it out with the professor in the herbology department, and she loved it because it would preserve the plants that would surely die during the cold, winter months. Chrys was a lot happier with this little memory of hers, but I was very stressed.

Before school began, Dumbledore called me to meet with him inside of his office. During this meeting, I was given the responsibility to look after a very important object, but I can tell no one. It was to be between only four people: Hagrid, Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel, and I. Harry was with Hagrid the day he was to retrieve the object. I knew from experience that Harry would be curious. Most young wizards were when they had to go get their first taste of our world, unless they are like the Weasleys, who have too many children for their own good. I knew from a beginning list that their only daughter would begin at Hogwarts the next year, unless something bad happens with this. I decided to say nothing to Chrys, but it seems like anything that I think about saying to her gets to her. She has very powerful visions, and that is the reason why she ran to my office one evening.

It had just gotten dark on September the fifteenth, and I was preparing to start my stack of work from an earlier observation period. Chrys came in the middle of my first one.

"I need to talk to you," she said sternly and out of breath. I nodded to her as I put my quill down beside my books. "There is going to be a troll on Halloween night."

"There usually is, but it normally never gets into the castle."

"This one comes into the dungeons and escapes. There are…" she paused. "How am I able to tell you this? Usually something stops me," she whispered.

"Does it hurt anyone?" he asked.

"I can only see one person who is injured. I do not see them but I know that they are stubborn about being healed, so it is probably you," she grinned. "If it is the same thing from when I was in my dream, you did not like the side effects that I had from healing a large injury, like a broken leg of something to do with blood."

"I will keep that in mind. Did you get your key for your books?"

"I already passed them out. Would you like me to grade for you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"There are some forms that I need to have filled out, so you can do that for me," I smiled. She nodded as I handed her a stack of them and then an example. She nodded to me as she sat down with a large book.

"How much chaos is Potter causing in Quidditch?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard that some students were messing around near the trophy case where all the past cups are, and they were looking at the trophy won by Gryffindor when Harry's father was here. I am tired of hearing about that boy and his father, if you ask me. My head has enough to deal with lately. Did you hear that I will be teaching some remedial classes for some professors next semester?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I need some help this semester with a few students. It can be done a little later, but they will need something. There is one Gryffindor in particular that I need for you to speak with McGonagall about," I whispered. I pulled out a drawer next to me and handed her a file on a boy named Neville Longbottom.

"Even I know that he will never do well in this class, but I will try. He never did well, even in his later years. He will not find a subject he likes until around his third year," she whispered monotonously. She was thinking about something. "What kind of homework did you give you third year class?" she asked. She looked like she had a headache as Gabriel came into the room. He was seated behind me on a couch that I was storing for someone.

"They thought that they could talk throughout class, so I gave them an extra report to do for tomorrow. Has someone asked you about it?"

"They are confused about some of the books. They need to take a class on note-taking," she whispered. I nodded as I continued with my grading. We both finished our stacks about the same time. She then held her head. "Give me the names of those books," she whispered. Gabriel then stood, causing the couch to creek. Chrys then turned invisible. She became visible again with Gabriel.

"Good evening," Gabriel smiled. "I have a job too, Chrys."

"Don't we know it," Chrys whispered. She waved her hand towards the door. She and Gabriel then went into my classroom as I wrote down the book names. "Why are you listening to this conversation? I know the rules by now."

"Grace told me to," Gabriel whispered. "Oh, the vision you speak of is good for that night, and that is the only reason that you can tell Snape."

"Why are you making me do that? He knows his job as well as I know mine. Wait, what is he doing?" she asked. "Gabriel!" she called. She sighed as she came back into my office.

"I cannot tell you that job," I whispered.

"I know that, but the secrets this place causing us to have are horrible. I will be back later," she smiled. She then flashed to the library as I made some tea for us both. She returned a few minutes later. "They will never understand the knowledge a psychic adult has. The only one they have is horrible," she whispered. I nodded as she sat on her stool.

"The flowers are doing well still," I whispered. Chrys nodded.

"I was able to get many vases full. I gave them to Mother, and I guess they are still in that non-existing place. Thank you for the tea," she smiled as she stirred the sugar into it. She looked to her rings, which were on her right hand. "There is so much in that non-existing place. I just wonder what the rest of the timeline would be like. The children already looked like their father, even my baby girl. She had the prettiest color of hair. It was kind of…brownish I guess. She will probably get my hair, but Lamar will definitely get his," she smiled.

"Who was their father?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I cannot say in this world," she whispered. "But I will remember that side of him always. I changed him into something that was amazing, and I will never forget that. It is like giving the saddest children in the world a wish of their choice without consequences. He would be a great father. I wonder if they are still alive. I know that it was all a dream, but it could be an alternate reality that I stepped into for a while. The children were probably the most realistic part."

"What did you name your daughter?"

"We both decided to name her after the first technician we had. In America, there is a machine that can see them before they are born. We did not know the genders, but we had a hunch. He wanted to know, and I was correct the whole time about them. So, one night, we discussed it over some snacks and we decided to name her Lily after the technician," she smiled. "She had my eyes to go with my hair, but she had her father's nose," she laughed. "He hated that, I think, but I will never know. We did not say anything."

"What was this technician like?" I asked. She looked to me strangely. She then touched her head. "Is that headache worse?"

"I cannot remember her, but the headache is gone," she smiled. She smiled very big as she finished her tea. "There are a few areas of the dream that are a little odd to me. I cannot remember a thing from some parts. I cannot remember the first summer I was there, but it was a horrible one, so I guess so."

"What happened?" I asked. She shrugged and put her glass on a table beside her. I looked to the hallway as Dumbledore waved to me.

"Madam Chrys, are you going to Hogsmede tomorrow?" he questioned. She shook her head. I nodded to her.

"I think that I will stay also. Is there going to be an observation period for the first and second years?" I asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"We have two look outs who will watch the grounds," Dumbledore smiled. I nodded as he left the room. Chrys sighed. She now looked sad, but I knew that it probably had something to do with her secret, so I said nothing.

"Why are you staying behind?" she asked.

"Why should you spend the day alone? Besides, I can easily lead you to the town for a few drinks. The students are not allowed in the bar that I go in to," I smiled. She grinned.

"I never thought that you would be so sneaky, but to have the job you have, I can see why."

"What does that mean?"

"I know your job now," she grinned. "I will tell no one. It is very important, and luckily, I know nothing about what the vision spoke of, but you are right about that boy. Good luck with him in potions," she smiled as she handed me her cup. I nodded and stacked it into my cup. ?

Chrys was right about potions. The next Monday, she spent the entire morning evaluating me. Really, she forgot what time I had first years and she wanted to help me with the trouble she foresaw. She got lucky just before lunch.

It turns out that Harry has a feud with one of my students, Draco Malfoy, boy of Lucious Malfoy. Both are somehow familiar to Chrys as Death Eaters, but I have no idea how. She knew the same of Draco Malfoy's friends, Crabbe and Goyle. I ignored the thoughts as they began one of their first potions. One student in the entire class had it perfect, but she was one of those show offs that no one really could stand. I thought it was rather funny that she and Potter were friends. Chrys thought so also when we talked after I finished cleaning my classroom from a mishap from Potter's cauldron.

"When did you get that vision?"

"The tea connected me to your room, and that was the only thing that stood out in the vision. I will go up in your lofts tonight and check for any stray splatters. I will also clean those windows again," she smiled. I nodded as she went with Professor McGonagall to gather materials for an afternoon of observation periods for each class. Chrys graded everything quickly, leaving me with hardly anything. She seemed happier, and she did not have a headache when she came into my room that evening. There were some remedial students in the room, so she was very quiet as she levitated in my lofts, cleaning the windows. I then asked her to light a chandelier that was above the students.

"Everyone stand in the front for a minute," she called. We all moved as she lit eight separate fireballs, one for each space. I thanked her as the students continued with their work. Neville was receiving some tutoring from Professor McGonagall, and Chrys was helping with material for his studies. I was happy with his progress on his tests and assignments, but his potions were disasters waiting to happen. Chrys told me not to worry about it as she began coming every night for a grading session, until the thirty-first of October.

That night, a special feast was created for Halloween. Chrys watched the doors leading into the Great Hall closely as she ate. She sat there waiting as Professor Quarrel ran into the hall screaming, "Troll! In the dungeons!" the children screamed as thunder crashed. I slipped out the side door as Chrys went invisible. She then levitated into the dungeons, but the troll was not there. It was found later on that night by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was hurt on my leg, but I refused to be healed.

"But he will be curious," Chrys pleaded. I looked to her.

"He already knows. He saw me, remember? I was with McGonagall and Quirrell when we found them. I have things to do," I said sternly. She went back into her office and did not leave until late afternoon the next day. She said nothing to me and she ate quickly. She did the same for the next few months, until Christmas came. She went to the mountains on a hike and did not return until the day after classes began. She was thinner, and I knew that she was not eating. I then heard an angry conversation between Grace and her that night.

"There was nothing! Absolutely nothing, for over three minutes and yet you say that it was probably a sign of weakness! I am not weak!"

"You have no way to prove anything like that," Grace whispered.

"Well, the closer I get to have a peek, I get blocked. Why would that be? Am I finally getting closer?" she asked. "Grace, answer me!" she screamed.

"Not for another few years," Grace replied quietly. Grace was then gone as Chrys flashed into the Dark Forest, a forbidden area of pure danger. I knew that she was angry, but I had no idea why. I just wanted to get her back onto safe ground.

CHAPTER EIGHT: IN THE FOREST

Everything got darker and darker the more I ran. I made a fireball and lit a stick as I began to run. I saw wand light behind me. I knew that it was Snape, but I could not let him find me, so I went invisible and continued running deeper into the woods.

"Chrys, stop this," Gabriel called.

"I am tired of this! Let it be finalized! I am tired of waiting! Let him have to prove himself!" I answered, flashing forward about a hundred meters. I then put out my flame and lay in a ravine as Snape called for me. He knew we were in deep by this point, and he was forced to return to the castle. His thoughts were blank as the day became new. I stayed in the ravine, but I got bored with it very early. I went to find some water and food, but I made sure that I was alone. I stayed invisible and I kept my stick with me in case they began searching again.

I walked to the stream as I heard thoughts from Hagrid.

"Why would she run into the forest? She knows how dangerous that place is," he thought. I ignored it as I heard Fang barking. Snape, Hagrid, and Filch were now in for forest with me, so I ran towards a large thicket. Fang was the only one who would get what he needed to find me, but everyone else would see nothing. I smiled as Fang, Hagrid, and Snape came to my thicket. Snape lit his wand and looked inside the area. He looked dead into my eyes, but he saw nothing. He sighed.

"She is not there," he sighed as they began searching deep inside of the forest. No one found me as the sky began to get darker. A storm was coming, so I flashed to where Snape and Hagrid were. I hid inside a hollowed tree as they looked to the sky. They were close to an exit, but not the one leading back to the school.

"We should get back. I will get Filch," Snape whispered. Hagrid nodded as he called Fang and they turned back on the path. Snape walked past me as he went towards Filches lantern light. I then flashed in front of him and levitated backwards.

You cannot see me, and you cannot understand what you mean to me. I am tired of secrets between the two of us. Why can I not just come out a say that I hear thoughts. You can understand this, and yet no one else can. Give me something to work with!

Snape stopped and looked around him.

"Chrys? If you are listening, please just go back to the castle. This is a very dangerous place. There is a storm coming," he whispered. "Chrys, please just come back to us."

"I will not," I whispered. He looked towards me. I came down and made myself visible. "I will not go back unless they let me tell you my secrets. You can tell Grace that, but until then, I will stay here."

"Chrys, why are you doing this?"

"Because I am tired of waiting! I was given a ticket and now that ticket might as well be burned away. I am sick and tired of having all of these powers and not being able to use them like I want to. I am tired of having to deal with massive head aches that I cannot tell you about," I cried. "You do not understand what this chance means to me, and yet everything is different. You are not the same person you were in that dream, and I miss that person so much," I sobbed. I fell into his arms as Filch came over to us. I flashed us to a thicket.

"Why can you not tell me everything?" Snape asked. I shook my head.

"They tell me nothing only that I can tell you in a few more years. Something tells me that the time will never come to tell you," I whispered as Gabriel manifested beside us.

"We know that you will tell him in a few years. Do not tell him right now," he whispered. Snape looked to me as the rain began to fall in sheets. Filch was angry as I looked to Gabriel.

"I want next year off," I whispered. "I cannot deal with it."

"Chrys, you can wait a little longer."

"I have been waiting almost ten years!" I exclaimed. He looked to the ground. His thoughts, along with all of the others were blocked. I looked to Gabriel.

"Why are they blocked?" I asked. Gabriel looked to Snape as they looked to me.

"Go back to the castle, Chrys. I will get you the time off," Gabriel whispered. I shook my head. I flashed Snape back to his office before flashing back to the thicket where Gabriel was sitting.

"I cannot," I whispered. ?

I found food from Snape at the clearing a week after I entered the forest. I had already found some food, and it was easy for me to cook, so I was able to make anything I wanted. I was very happy for once because the thoughts were gone. I smiled as he pleaded in another note. I then waited until nightfall before I wrote back. I found some sap from a tree and I wrote Snape a note.

I am very happy where I am at the moment and the headaches are gone. I miss our talks, but I will be fine. I will be back when I choose to, mostly because I am not hungry, thirsty, or cold. Thank you for the food, but I am making a fine living off of some of the local rodents. You are a very generous person, and I thank you, but I will not need that here. If you want to write me letters, leave me one in the thicket and leave some parchment for me. I will also need a coat and something to write with. This sap is not the best, but it gets the job done. Please, do not worry about me. I can defend myself, and I can flash out of any danger I get into. Enjoy you Christmas,

Chrys

I smiled as I flashed into his office that night. I put the note into his hand, but it was a mistake. He was a light sleeper and he woke up with a start and sent me flying backwards. My right arm was broken in four places and my shoulder had to be rebuilt. I had a major concussion, and everyone thought that I would not make it through the night. I guess they were wrong, because I woke up a week later to Snape, who was reading a book beside me. He felt very sorry for what he did, but I understood his actions.

"Why were you in my room in the first place?" he asked. I looked to him.

"I wanted to answer your note. I put it in your hand, I think. What day is it?"

"You have been asleep for a week in a half. I have sat here for every free minute of time that I have, waiting to apologize for my actions. I am truly sorry."

"It was my fault, and thank you for caring so much about me," I smiled as I tried to heal my arm. It worked mostly, but my shoulder was in horrible shape.

"You broke a piece out of my door frame with that shoulder. You should have died from that head injury of yours. I think that the bones were mostly healed, but it was the brain that they worried about," Snape whispered. I nodded and I was able to heal most of the bruises from my head. It felt less heavy as I tried to get to my shoulder again. This time it worked, but the nurse was not happy.

"Madam Chrys, you were not supposed to do that! Do not remove that!" she yelled. I smiled as I looked to Snape.

"How is your leg? I still have enough energy to heal you too," I smiled. The nurse sighed as I sat up very gently. The muscles in my arm would have to be rebuilt, but other than that, there would be no side effects.

"I do not think that I want it to be healed, for now. What are you going to do for the next few months?" Snape asked. "Please, do not worry me like that again," he thought.

"I do not plan to go back into the woods for now, but I will be spending some more time alone. It helps some," I smiled. "When is the lunch coming? I am so hungry," I smiled as the nurse came back and brought me a tray. I ate it happily as Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the wing. Snape left soon after to get some work done. Christmas had already come and gone, but Dumbledore had kept the gifts that were given to me. I unwrapped them happily. It was my first Christmas at the castle, and I enjoyed it. Then, I got to a gift from Snape. It was wrapped in black cloth. It was a beautiful, lavender amulet. I smiled and put it on as Dumbledore gave me a chocolate frog. I shoved it into my mouth as it tried to hop away. I ate it happily and smiled as I pulled out some knitted socks that were from McGonagall. She smiled to me as I looked to the nurse. She nodded, so I gradually stood up, but my left leg was very stiff. I healed it, which made me discover a break that they must have left. I smiled as I walked with my gifts to my office. I smiled as I put my things down on my bed. I then walked into Snape's office.

"I'm afraid that I did not get you anything but worry," I smiled. He looked up from his work. "Thank you very much," I smiled. He nodded.

"Dumbledore is trying to get ahead of himself this year. He gave out a few newsletters since you left, and one is about hosting another Triwizard Tournament in three years. He said that there will be another ball."

"I keep my place from the first one," I smiled. "I said that I would go with you then, and I want you to save me a place for that dance floor."

"I was hoping you would be the one to ask me," he whispered. I sat down on my stool. "I never had to endure that battle of who I would take to a dance, because there was no one," he whispered. His thoughts were blocked from me again, but I ignored it as I got a vibe from Harry Potter. I ignored my thoughts as I turned to Snape.

"Me, too," I whispered. "I never went to a dance like this. We would usually put on our best jeans and go do some kind of odd dance with our friends. These kind of dances were for the older kids for a reason," I smiled. "It seems like you always have your choices, but something tells me that I would spend that night with the worst possible choice, like those random people you see sitting alone," I smiled. He thought that I might be talking about him, so I looked to him, "You would be my first choice, even then. Since my old best friend is not in my picture or my life anymore. Something tells me that he is taken," I whispered. I then felt like I should say no more. Snape understood and put down his quill.

"That makes me feel very good. Have you ever gone to a dance before, like in your dream?" he asked. I nodded.

"You were the one I went with, actually. We were very good friends because you were my only life until that date. I already know what dress I will wear because it will be the same one that I wore to that dance because it pleased you in the dream, and it should please you even more now that you are who you should be," I smiled.

"What does that mean?" he questioned. I looked to the floor.

"You were an extremely kind person and you would trust everyone after I got you in my life. I do not like that, but I understand why that would be a reality. There are others like me out there, but some of the people you mention are just horrible," I whispered. "I have not had any visions about them in a while, which is probably a good thing since some of them do not belong in your life."

"Thank you for being on my side," he whispered. I nodded as we went to get dinner a few hours later. There were very few students in the castle, but Harry and Ron were two of them. I said nothing to Snape about what I knew about them getting closer to cracking their secret, and I would say nothing. We spent the rest of the year battling a secret force, and it became a good lesson, go with your gut about when to trust someone. Professor Quirrell was fired, but I think that he actually died trying to get an object called the Sorcerer's stone. Nicholas Flamel also died because of the destruction of the stone, and all of those secrets were unleashed by the famous Harry Potter and his friends. They still thought that Snape was the scum of the earth, but I knew better as Snape finally let me heal his leg that summer. We spent our time at the lake, but we took a trip with Dumbledore to London before school began. It would be my ninth year, and I would enjoy one year with a man that I need to love me. I want to tell him so many things, but I cannot. I also want to use my powers to get him, but I cannot. I am tired of waiting, and yet I can do nothing.

I thought about my past, and every day I would dream about the dance that Severus and I enjoyed it in my dreams. I completely drew out every part of it one afternoon as I evaluated Snape's class. I then drew him teaching. He stayed long enough in the same position, so I drew a background. I smiled as I began another one. I then looked outside the windows. The sky was horribly dark as lightning struck something just outside the window. Snape sat down on the desk. He was panting heavily as the students continued staring out the upper windows. I levitated to the chandelier and lit the lights as we continued with the class. The lightning got worse, and I even drew the storm with me in it before I flashed to Dumbledore's office.

"That lightning is very fierce. Should we get the students into the Great Hall?" I asked him. He nodded, so I went with him to help clear them all into the Great Hall. I then flashed back to Snape's room.

"Professor, we are moving everyone into the Great Hall until this storm ends," I said as another lightning strike came, causing me to scream. One boy laughed as I caught my breath. I then noticed that the grass was on fire. I told the students to keep going. "The grass is on fire. Get me something, fast," I whispered to Snape. He ran to the bathroom and got a pail full. I took it from him and I flashed to the grass. I flashed Snape with me in case it was a large fire, but it went out with one splash. I sighed as the lightning stuck just beside us, causing me to scream again. We both hit the ground. I flashed us from this position into his office.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded as I calmed myself. I then flashed the two of us to our seats. Dumbledore looked to me as the students talked amongst themselves.

"Where were you?" McGonagall asked.

"There was a grass fire near my window. Chrys saw it and helped me put it out."

"You could've been killed!" McGonagall exclaimed. She then calmed herself. "Are you two alright?"

"I am a little shaken, but otherwise fine," I whispered. Snape nodded as Dumbledore looked outside a window. He then looked back to his seat as I called for my files. I then began drawing quietly as the storm raged outside. We spent the entire day inside the Great Hall. I drew so many pictures, including one of the meadow. I smiled as Snape looked over my shoulder. I was drawing Kip, but I decided to keep going. I drew my bicycle behind him with me on it. Snape tapped my shoulder as the food for dinner appeared. I ate slowly as I finished the picture. Snape smiled to me as dessert came.

"You are a good artist," he smiled. I nodded.

"I remember doing a little bit of drawing a long time ago, but these are nothing without color. I used to have an entire set of colored inks and pencils, but I cannot remember any of them. I even drew out the dance from my dream," I smiled as I flipped past a few portraits. Snape smiled as I showed him. "The ribbon was black and the dress was a blood red, just like I wanted. It matches Blood Lilies."

"I bet. Can I look at the others?" he questioned. I nodded as he flipped to the portrait of him. He was teaching, so I drew the classroom around him. He smiled. "You pay attention to every detail. Even the dark clouds are noted. My sister would do the same thing, and she really enjoyed live subjects. She drew one of me sitting in a large tree one time."

"I did one like that of my sister Hannah. She fell asleep there, but she never knew I drew it. They did not know about the drawings, only Mother. Kip never knew either, but Kip never knew a lot of things. I was injured before I got to tell him anything. I never even told my brother Patrick," I whispered.

"Were you two very close?" he asked. I nodded.

"He was such a great guy. I hope his wife wasn't as evil as my dream made her out to be. She tried to attack Mother, so Hannah, Angie, and Henry Jr. had to kill her while Kip, Patrick, you, and me watched."

"What was I doing there?" he asked.

"You wanted to meet my mother. Kip already knew us because he came to the castle. He had to endure your memory," I whispered. He looked to me.

"From whom?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I cannot tell you," I sighed as Hagrid looked to my book.

"Oh, I didn't know you were an artist," he smiled. "I do a little me self sometimes." Snape and I nodded to him as I finished my dessert. Dumbledore looked out the windows and dismissed everyone. Snape smiled as I flashed the two of us to his office.

"I know that you are tired of the secrets, but maybe there is a reason," Snape said as we sat in his classroom. I helped him clear up the day's mess as the rain finally began pouring down onto the grounds.

"Well, I want to know what it is. They are all things that you can know without endangering anything," I whispered. He nodded and sat at his desk. He began writing something, so I just sat down in a desk. I then called for my notebook and did his evaluation for the day. I felt like he was posing now because when I finished, he was still sitting there writing something. I drew a picture of him quickly as Professor McGonagall came into the room.

"Is the storm finally over?" she asked. I levitated into the loft and nodded as I came down and returned to my seat. "I have some for the evaluations you did today. Dumbledore wants you to try to get to a lot of people tomorrow," McGonagall whispered. I nodded as Snape looked up from his work.

"Have the new lists come yet? I want to begin the filing as soon as possible."

"I know, Severus, but they still have not come in, and I hope that they do not send them out into this storm. The Quidditch area is flooded and lightning damaged a few of the rings, but I think that Hagrid can fix everything before tomorrow's game."

"I can help him with the rings. If there is any more lightning, my ghost powers can help me out. I've never tried that before, but I am sure that it will work."

"You cannot cheat death forever," Snape whispered. I nodded, and I knew he was right, but I still had no idea how I survived my latest accident.

"Professor McGonagall, is there any way for me to get the actual reports that the nurses made about my head injury?" I asked. She shook her head.

"All they said was that your skull was broken when you hit the door. They said that you should be dead from the swelling and bleeding, but you were able to wake up a few days later. It seems impossible," she whispered.

"Well, maybe They were with me," I whispered. Snape heard me, but McGonagall did not. She sighed as I gave her my evaluations for the day. She nodded and walked hastily through the door and up into the main hall.

"How is that even possible?" Snape asked. I shrugged.

"I can heal, so they probably can too, but they will not tell me, and you know that as well as I do. They never give me the answers I am looking for, and I am getting frustrated."

"Just stay calm," Snape whispered. "What is with you and time though? You act like you know your death date," he whispered. I looked to my picture. It was the one I drew of me in the storm.

"I already died once," I whispered. Snape looked up to me. "Technically twice, but I think that they know how much it would ruin this entire thing. It would not be good," I whispered. He looked to me as I called for my notebook. I put my pictures inside, including my latest one, which was unfinished.

"Well, you are just plain lucky I guess. I have a detention to observe tonight. Do you want to stay in here and do the grading from this morning?" he asked. I nodded as two students knocked on the door. I moved into Snape's office and began his grading as they all sat in his classroom.

I soon finished and turned to the flowers. They were at a darkened window, so I lit the chandelier in his office. I then drew the flowers with a woman standing next to them. I smiled as the children left after cleaning the cauldrons. Snape came in and looked over my shoulder.

"I take that you finished early?" he smirked. I nodded and finished the drawing. I then called for something. I smiled to Snape as I began looking inside of it. "What is that?" he finally questioned as he began making the water for tea.

"There were some things in this box that I needed to look at, but it appears to be empty," I whispered as I sent the box back to my classroom. I was actually trying to get his birthday gift. It would be his birthday the next day, but he did not know that I knew. I smiled as I sat on my stool again. He passed me my cup as he looked to the lights.

"Drawing the flowers?" he asked. I nodded.

"They will be so pretty once I add the finishing touches. I might work on it later on, but I might wait until tomorrow. I hope I do not get any headaches tomorrow. I have to deal with divination tomorrow, along with that creature class. I hear that they are dealing with some sort of screeching animal."

"Do you still have that flask of pain killing potion?" he asked. I nodded.

"I wear that and the healing potion with me at all times. The healing one is only for emergencies since I have my healing powers," I smiled. He nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"Do you plan to color it?" he asked. I nodded.

"I have to figure out how first, but a Carnivorous Poppy will do the trick. This flower," I smiled as I called for it. "I prefer the Death Roses, but those are really hard to find."

"Who got them for you and your husband?"

"Dumbledore handled the flowers. The students, mostly the girls, helped out with a few of the other things. There was a very large class coming in that year, if I recall. I remember one part very well. Hagrid led me down the isle bawling his eyes out. It was quite funny, but I was rather sad since there was a family tradition about your father doing that sort of thing. Since Dumbledore was the one marrying him and me, Hagrid seemed perfect for the job. Professor Engrid was not like he is now, so I would never consider him."

"How has he changed?"

"I did not marry him," I said sternly. Snape grinned.

"He did that to a lady a long time ago, just after I started. She ended up filing sexual harassment charges on him because he made a pass at her."

"Thank God that I decided that your help was better. I do not like him very much, but he is a very nice man. He just was not an old friend of mine," I smiled. Snape nodded.

"I should use that excuse one day, but I think that I will not need that. My Hogwarts years were not the best, and I spent most of them using dark magic and getting back at James and his friends. They were always doing something to me before the incident you saw, but then they got worse. They got to the worst possible point during my third year, so I guess what you saw was an improvement."

"Oh my," I whispered. "So, that is why I keep seeing this beast." He nodded.

"Nice trick, right?" he whispered. I shrugged.

"I like the one that I played on you better. I think you preferred it also," I smiled. He nodded.

"That I can live with," he whispered. "I almost lost my life that night, and without James I would not be here. You are probably getting the story by now, but they intended on killing me that night," he whispered.

And then I would be here without purpose, unless ghosts can find love, I thought as Snape sipped at his tea. I blew on mine a little before taking a nice sip. "Sandy was my only attempted murderer," I whispered, keeping myself from correcting it. Snape looked to me.

"Which she is technically a life bringer," Snape smirked. I shook my head.

If you only could know, Severus, if only you could know, I thought as I began drawing a picture of the dance. I then drew my wedding scene. Snape then wanted to see.

"Who did you marry? He looks like me from behind," he whispered. I shook my head.

"You dropped your flowers next to me. The groom was not there yet," I whispered. I hate hiding things from him, but it is necessary in certain times…I think.

"Well, how comforting," he whispered. "How are your dreams of the meadow?"

"They are always perfect," I smiled. I think that he knows how to calm and comfort me, just as he did in my dream. "Last night, I was swimming in the lake at the end. It was magnificent," I whispered. Snape smiled.

"Was it the clear water that people always dream of?" he questioned. I nodded as I took another sip of my tea.

"Let me show you," I smiled. He let me stand and I put my hands on his. He smiled as I ended it shortly before he entered the water without his trousers. Snape smiled as I sat back down on my stool. He then handed me my tea glass. I nodded in thanks as I put my book on my lap. He smiled.

"You have a lot of happy memories for such a tragic life," he whispered. I looked up to him, but I knew that he had said it. "I do not have very many," he whispered.

"Well, I think that I know who was in most of them," I whispered. He looked to me with an odd look on his face. His thoughts were blocked. "Your sister?" I smiled. He nodded.

"Most of them, any way," he smiled. I smiled and nodded.

"There were a lot of good people in my younger life. Really, only the last few years were not so nice to me. There are always those teenage awkward years, but time is ridiculous for me. I somehow aged at least twelve years in that dream, and now I am…thirty, I guess. I have no idea what year I was born, but I still remember my birthday."

"What is yours?" he asked.

"April the seventh," I smiled. "I have always enjoyed spring. Can I guess yours?" I asked. He nodded and let me put my hands on his. I looked at the weather around each of his birthdays, and each began with a storm of some sort. I came out with a frown. "That is just weird. Happy early birthday," I smiled.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"It is the same from the dream, but the dream had to correct itself. It did have it as the twenty-first of February, but then in changed to the ninth of January."

"Well, nothing is perfect," he whispered. I nodded as I finished my tea, which was now room temperature. I smiled as he pulled out his box of jellybeans. I smiled as I accepted a handful.

"What luck?" I smiled as I held up a green one.

"Something tells me that no one should ever try that one, but go ahead, Ms. Adventure," he smiled. I nodded to him as I choked it down, which made him smile a little.

"They were good while I was pregnant, but no one who is not should ever try them," I smiled as I ate a pink one. It tasted like some nice bubble bath, and I burped a bubble to prove it. "Pardon me," I laughed as I popped the bubble with my wand. Snape smiled as he ate a red one. He ended up running for some water, which he almost knocked over trying to get into his mouth.

"Super hot sauce," he smiled. I nodded as I ate a blue one, which was very delicious. He then sat down and picked up a small mirror.

"So much for those lemon squares tomorrow. McGonagall makes them for everyone and they are extremely sour."

"Well, I think I will inform her about my birthday," I smiled. "I have always loved sour things. I even had a sour contest with Kip once, if I remember correctly. There were these candies made by a neighbor of ours. They were so sour that the dog almost died after consuming one," I smiled. "He lived after gave him some milk." Snape nodded as I began another picture. He then ate another jellybean, but the pain from his burn was too much, so he swallowed it whole. I put my notepad down and looked to him. "Would you like for me to try to heal it?" I questioned. He nodded. "Open you mouth," I whispered. He gave me an odd look, but I ignored it as I put my hands on his mouth and below it. A light soon came, but it was very weak. It ended shortly.

"Did it actually heal?" I asked. He closed his mouth and nodded. "Not a very bright light," I whispered. I then sat down and began working on my next picture, which had the meadow and the lake. I left the textures out in my plan to use some magic on the picture. I smiled as he ate a few jellybeans. He stopped after the last one of his handful, mostly because it was a horrible flavor, as described in his thoughts.

"So, how many files will you be adding to tomorrow?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Hopefully not as many as I think there are. I wonder…" I whispered. I stood and called for all of the files that I needed to complete. Four came to me, so I smiled. "Not as many as she thought."

"Congratulations," he whispered. He then wrote down something in a notebook. I finished what I could of my drawing before feeling a vision coming. I put my notepad on the table as a large mental argument began between two people. I cringed as Snape looked on to me. He reached for the medium-strength potion that helps me and I nodded. I thanked him as the pain from the argument went away, but my ears were throbbing from each scream of thoughts. There was a major argument between two Ravenclaw students, but other than that, I had no idea what was going on up there. I put my notepad in pocket and flashed to the hallway outside of the common room. I was invisible as I heard both voices clearly. I said the password and a picture, which had an angry look, moved out of my way.

"It is very late. Could you let the rest of the school sleep?" I said sternly. The two stopped and walked into their sleep areas. A prefect then handed me a list of detentions.

"Each of these students had some sort of problem getting their robes right. Should I give these detention slips out to them?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Wardrobe violations are inspected in each student's first class, not the first moment they are seen in the halls. Do not give out or fill out any more of these," I whispered. She nodded as I flashed back to Snape's office.

"What was that all about?" Snape asked. I shook my head.

"Some students were arguing in the Ravenclaw common room. Everything is fine now," I smiled. "Ever have those problems to deal with?" I asked.

"What was the scenario?"

"This boy dumped his girlfriend, so she decided to argue with him to try to get out his secrets. He backfired with the same plan, and both were yelling so loud you could hear it in the hallway," I smiled. "It seems ridiculous to me."

"I never deal with that, but I guess that's because they never get that loud with their arguments. I have had to counter spells that disfigure students, particularly since that Defense teacher is horrible. He only cares about himself."

"I heard about some of his classroom feats. Each involved narcissistic behavior. The girls love him, but I find it quite disgusting. They are more than half his age, and yet everyone is just waiting for him to show off something. I do not recall any girl my age acting that way, but I had just turned fifteen when I had my accident. The dream made me a woman in her mid-twenties, so I missed out on that part of my life."

"So did my sister," he whispered. "She was forced to be in hiding during that time, but she did miss out on those last few years. She did have a boy friend once, and he was not good for her. He actually led to her death," Snape whispered. I nodded as I took out my sketchbook. I then received a vision. Grace was watching me when I came from it. Snape was sitting there as I looked deep into Grace's eyes.

"When did that happen?" I asked. "Tell me, Grace!" I yelled.

"Calm down or you will wake the students. You had to know, Chrys."

"Why?" I asked as I began to cry. "Grace, I am tired of not being able to get a damn thing out of you! When did that happen?" I yelled. Gabriel then appeared. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"It had to happen. Everything happens for a reason," Gabriel said sternly.

"Oh, so Sandy murdered me to get to him," I said sternly. Grace looked to Gabriel as Snape stood there wondering what to do. "You basically just said that."

"It was not murder; it was an accident. Do we need to show you that too?" Grace asked.

"Never give me a vision ever again!" I yelled as I flashed onto the roof of the school. I called for the notepad I left behind and I put it in my pocket to avoid the rain. I then began to sob as the rain fell harder. My sketchbook, and Snape's gift, was ruined. It was all because of Kip.

CHAPTER NINE: GIFT FROM MADAM CHRYS

"Professor Snape, could you make this remedy for me? Madam Chrys caught pneumonia up on the roof last night and we need to get her well," one of the nurses said to me. I took the potion directions from her.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked. The nurse shrugged.

"She has a good fight in for her. You can come see her if you'd like. Oh, her sketchbook was ruined. I thought I would tell you that. I think that you should break the news to her," the nurse whispered. I nodded as I began the potion. I informed Filch of it before going towards the hospital wing. She was lying in a bed closest to the fireplace. She had no color in her face and she was in a deep sleep.

"Always trying to cheat death," I whispered as I sat down beside her. He nurse came over to me.

"What made her go up there?" the nurse asked. I shrugged.

"I was sitting with her, and then she received a vision. The vision must have been something bad in her eyes because she was very angry when she came out of it. She then flashed up on the roof, I guess. I am not her guardian," I whispered. The nurse nodded.

"Well, just get that potion here as quick as possible," the nurse whispered. I nodded as I looked to Chrys. She still had wet hair from her night of the roof. The nurse informed me later that afternoon that she had actually flashed to the hospital wing before passing out on the floor. No one was seriously injured in the wing, so no one was in it when she first came. The nurse also told me that she was starting to show signs of waking up, so I went to see her after dinner. She was awake and trying to get as many blankets on her as possible. She smiled to me.

"I am sorry for this, Professor. What happened to my sketchbook?" she asked. I looked to my hands.

"It was ruined by the rain."

"Well, I can always make more. I remember everything I drew. I will not be able to give you your present for a few days, but it is coming. How were the lemon squares?" she asked. I smiled.

"She is bringing them to me right now, probably, but I think she knows where I am. May I ask you about the vision?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Grace and Gabriel told me not to when I went into that sleep of mine. How long have I been out?"

"Since early this morning," I replied. "But we do not know what time you came here. They told me that they found you passed out in the middle of the wing."

"Well, this time, I am staying in bed and I will not try to heal myself," she whispered. She coughed before asking for a sip of water. I lifted the long straw to her mouth. "Thanks," she smiled. "So much for those evaluations, but I can catch up next month or so, I guess. They told me that you had some kind of potion that healed up pneumonia pretty quick. How long does it take to brew?"

"It will be ready tomorrow morning. I want to tell you that it tastes horrible to anyone, and it is possible worse than some of the jellybeans we eat."

"Well, that means that I might not give it back to the world after taking it. Thanks for all your help," she smiled.

"Well, I owe you for your work when you first came. Oh, and I think that I will do those evaluations for you. It would take an assistant to help you get it all done if you have to wait until March."

"Thank you," she smiled as she shivered again. She then coughed. "You should probably go before you catch this."

"I have a remedy that I drink every morning. It keeps me from getting sick," I smiled. She looked behind me as Professor McGonagall came with a platter covered in little yellow squares. "You shouldn't have," I smiled.

"Happy birthday, Severus," she smiled. "How are you today, Madam Chrys?"

"Cold," she replied quietly. "I hope that I get over this quickly because I hate being cold."

"Well, the rain is not a heat-bringer. Why were you on the roof?" McGonagall asked. Chrys coughed before replying.

"I had a vision that made me angry, and I thought that the rain had stopped, so I went onto the roof. I know it was a mistake, but the past is behind us," she whispered. She realized something and stared at a crease in the sheets as I ate a lemon square. I held my sour face in as Professor McGonagall nodded to us. She left the platter on a dinner tray.

"Would you like one? They are very sour," I smiled. She nodded, but she could not figure out how to get her arm out of the covers.

"Do you mind?" she asked. I shook my head and put a small one in her mouth. Her eyebrows twitched as she chewed quickly. "That is sourer than the other candy," she smiled as she moved into a ball. The fire was dying down, but a house elf was on the case. He built a roaring fire, which allowed Chrys to relax as we both finished the platter. She was able to find her arms again, so she was able to get one if she wanted one. I did not mind because the squares would often ruin before I had a chance to finish them.

Soon after finishing the platter, she asked me to get her two sketchbooks with some money she had hidden in her desk. She asked for a small one and a big one and she told me who had the kind that she used. So, the next evening, I went to the person and got them. She was happy to see me as she finished her dinner of soup. Her throat was much worse, but she had a new method of communication.

Thank you for the sketchpads. You are not hearing things. I channeled all of my energy into sending thoughts. The amulet you gave me helps, she smiled. She was talking through mind, which was a power that I thought was only used by very evil people, but I knew that she could never be evil.

"Are these the right ones?" I asked. She nodded as she called for her quills and ink. She was using non-verbal powers now, but it did not matter. "Oh, you only have six pounds left. You also had some American money, but I do not keep up with foreign currency."

I understand. I do not either, but I have that money because it is what I woke up with, she smiled. I nodded. There are many things that I woke up with, but there were many missing pieces. Dumbledore helped me fill those by giving me this position. I needed to have you back. You were one of my only friends in the dream, and that remained the same even when you introduced me to Dumbledore and I was found by Kip again. About the vision the other night, I want to tell you that it was about Kip. Grace has asked me not to tell you, but she cannot hear me when I talk this way. Kip was married a few days ago, she said telekinetically. And…it was to Sandy, the girl who caused my accident. She was the school whore, if you catch my wind, and I guess I am jealous, because if this never happened, Kip and I would be probably be together, or we would be together and single until we found two people who could get along with the other three, she smiled. I do not know if you understand, and I do not expect you to, but I thought that I could tell you. We have said many things about our past, and I know that something that simple is probably nothing, but it is rather important for me to tell someone.

I nodded. "I know that what you say is nothing." She smiled as she took a sip of her tea. She coughed a little as she gave her bowl to the nurse.

"Open you mouth," she said. Chrys followed her directions. The nurse smiled. "No more temperature, and hopefully this laryngitis will not last long. How is she talking to you?"

"A spell," I replied. The nurse nodded and walked away.

Thank you for telling me that, because I know that you are right. I am confused right now, more confused than ever.

"You probably will be until you get more information. How did it happen?"

Something tells me that they have been together for many years. I remember a part of my dream. Kip, my husband, and I returned to my home. Sandy came back during our last week. It was during Lily's baby shower. We decided to divide it up because Minerva insisted on holding on here. Well, she apologized for making a pass at Kip, and I never really understood it. Something tells me that I was in that coma for many, many years and that she was apologizing because I was making a turn towards surviving. Kip might have done the same thing, using me as a soundboard. I do remember him sending me a vision about my funeral or something. I think that it was probably a baptism.

"Who all was present?" I asked. She shook her head as she took another sip of tea.

I only heard the priest and Kip's words, but it was like I had already died and I was just laying there, listening to my own funeral. I could never live with my spiritual life if I knew that I died because I was buried alive, she cried. She wiped her eyes and looked to her sketchbook. It was the small one she was focused on, so I passed it to her. She began to draw.

"Do you plan on ever contacting them again?" I asked. She shook her head.

It is against the rules. If I ever attempted, my letters, phone calls, and any other effort would be stopped by Grace, Gabriel, or another one of their followers, possibly even their leader herself. It will be very risky, she whispered. She was having to hide something, but I did not push it.

"Are they going to listen to you about the visions?" I asked. She shook her head.

Giving me the one about Kip was supposed to be important, but I want to know how. What would you say?

"I have no idea. Maybe, Sandy has something coming to her from you," I shrugged. "I am sure you will know in…"

"Do not say it," she whispered quietly. It sounded like a kitten. I am sick and tired of time. If you knew how long I have been waiting for one simple thing, then you would probably wonder why. I am here for a reason, and I truly wish that I could just breakdown all of the walls and tell you everything, but I cannot, and for that I apologize because I know that you wonder about me. Now, know me as the sketchpad girl with massive mood swings and the ability to let out any anger by giving herself both laryngitis and pneumonia, she smiled. I laughed a little.

"Something tells me that you will want to begin you sketches now. Do you want me to bring some work in here so that we can continue to talk?" She shook her head.

I can give myself visions also, she smiled. She thanked me with a nod as I left. I smiled to myself as I nodded to the nurse. I then finished the daily paperwork for the two of us before going to bed. ?

I spent the entire night trying to finish the sketchbook so that Snape could have it the next day. I left the first page to a short little poem of some sort, but some of the pictures were giving me trouble. I was in the worst position, but I had to stay in bed. So, I waited until the night nurse went for her nightly snack so that I could do a particularly complex work of the castle. I drew me standing on the roof in the rain. I signed it with a smiley face at the bottom before going to the flowers. I called for a red flower, which turned out to be one of the Blood Lilies from one of the sets I gave to Snape. I figured that he would not notice it, so I used my firepower to burn the plant into a paint. I painted the flower, but the stem was impossible. I then heard the nurse coming, so I got back into bed. I smiled as I looked at my work.

"Madam Chrys! Go to sleep!" the nurse whispered loudly. I went to sleep quickly after. ?

The next morning, I awoke to hearing Chrys trying to ask me about the potion that I was to give her. I had to restart it, but she somehow knew this, so she thanked me and remained silent for the rest of the morning. I kept the potion brewing all evening, and I watched it throughout the night. Chrys then came to see me around midnight.

"Why are you out of bed?" I asked.

Go to bed, she whispered. I shook my head. I have dealt with a few potions before, so I know when to call you. Go to sleep before what happened in my dream happens again, she smiled. I nodded and went to bed. She sat there the entire night sketching away. I awoke to her sitting up half asleep. I stood and looked into the cauldron.

"Let it cool and then you can drink it. The heat of it will burn your throat," I whispered. She nodded as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

To a great friend of mine, From Chrys, she wrote. She put it on top of her smallest sketchpad.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

I already copied the ones that I want to keep. Look through it after breakfast. I need to get back to the hospital wing after this, but I will know what you like. I wanted to add color to one of the drawings in there, but it did not work right, I think. You will know, she smiled as I grabbed a glass. I put some of the thick potion in it. I handed it to her as she looked at it. She looked to me and I nodded. She held her nose and drank it all in one sip. She then held her mouth closed for a minute. She then exhaled.

"That was horrible," she whispered. I nodded.

"By lunch you should feel a lot better," I whispered. She nodded and flashed back to the hospital wing. I dressed and went to breakfast. I heard the nurse yelling at her as she ate her breakfast. She let it all brush over her as I went to breakfast. Dumbledore had some news to give us all on some strange happenings at the school involving some students who were from Muggle parents. They were petrified by some unknown source, and the theory was that the heir of Slytherin had returned to the school, and most thought it was the already famous Harry Potter because he spoke the language of the snakes. He was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin, but the children were convincing him otherwise. I ignored it all as I went back to my class. I taught throughout the morning, and it was lunch before I got a chance to look at the sketchbook that Chrys had given me. I smiled as I saw the she drew three pictures of me sleeping. She also drew the meadow, some sort of ship that was beached inside of a cove, and then a dance of some sort. It was the one from her dream, I knew, because there were no foreign students. The biggest shock was that she had taken me then, and we were both so happy in the picture. She smiled as she walked into my office.

"I thought that I would show you that," she smiled. Her voice was better and she had regained color in her face. She looked feverish still, but it was an improvement.

"So, is that one of your many secrets?" I asked. She nodded.

"I did not want to tell you because I did not feel that it was completely important, but yes, I consider it a secret. I have not been able to remember that night in my dream, but there were quite a few dances. That was the first that I attended with you. There was one more a year after that, on the second day of school to be exact."

"What for?" I asked. She shook her head.

"All I can tell you is that I had two elaborate dresses made. One was for that first dance and the second was for my wedding day. My anniversary was celebrated with a dance a year later, and I had to stick with a dress that stretched and flats, which made me much shorter than my husband, but my ankles needed it very bad. Twins are not the lightest of the pregnancies. I am so glad that it was only twins. Quads would be impossible," she smiled. I nodded.

"I am sure that your husband could have handled it."

"No offense to him, but if we were having quads, I do not think that I would have done everything that I did. We flashed all the way to America and we had a baby shower for one girl. Think about if you were already weak from being a tourist and then having to flash things back across the ocean for two separate children. I would probably have two sets of identical twins, both having one boy and one girl. I hope that I never have that many at one time. I would have missed my anniversary dance."

"You got married on the second day of school and a dance was created in commemoration. The students must have liked the dance for the Triwizard Tournament, so they created a similar one, but they had it much later in the year," I whispered. She nodded.

"You pay attention to details," she smiled. I shrugged as I flipped to the next page of the sketchbook. It showed a very dark colored flower. She smiled. "Just as I wanted it to be," she smiled.

"How did you get this color?" I questioned. She smiled and levitated to the chandelier. She lit one-half of it before floating towards the flowers. She turned it around and revealed a missing Blood Lily. I nodded. "Well, you did a wonderful job. Would you like to go to lunch now?" I asked. She nodded.

"I will meet you there. I need to get into something a little more appropriate," she smiled. I nodded and went to the Great Hall. Dumbledore nodded to me as my morning paper was delivered. Another bird came into the Great Hall that morning, and it was apparent that it was noticed. It sat next to me and waited for the person he was delivering to arrive. Chrys flashed into the Great Hall a few minutes later. The raven squawked to her as the school looked on to see what she was doing. She looked to the bird.

"I actually have a letter?" she smiled. The bird nodded to her and flew off quickly. She then read the letter carefully.

Dear Madam Chrys,

I have been informed by my angels that you do not wish to encounter any more of my visions, so you will now receive a newsletter containing the information that you would receive in your normal visions.

Kip and Sandy are doing well, and they do still think of you, mostly because your Mother has now entered my kingdom. She is looking for you, but I had Grace tell her about you. She might start sending you letters also, so be prepared.

You will soon encounter students who might look as thought they need to be healed, but you may not do so. I will not allow it because there is a natural story to this place that you and I cannot break.

You will be able to make the dress that you wish for. Enclosed is two hundred pounds. You will find that the dress is only one hundred pounds, but I know that you enjoy certain luxuries. You are welcome.

You will start seeing that your dreams are more from this particular "person" rather than the first. You will be given time to tell him everything, so when the thoughts come, just remember that I give time in life for almost everything.

This brings me to a point of realization that I wish to tell you of, Chrys. There is a reason that I gave you this mission. I realized that there is a rule written somewhere, and I think that it is troubling you also. Every person was given a soul mate, but for some reason, time did not allow you that person. It helps with the grieving of you friend Kip, but it does not help the free-roaming spirits who find that their last thoughts will possible never be answered. I wish to give you one thing to remember: I take care of my children, and you do have a place in my plan. I admit to this mistake and I am sorry, but that is why your mission will be more important to you in particular. This will become more apparent in time, and I do want you to know that I am testing your patience. You will complete this mission, and we all have faith in you.

Thank you for you,

Your mysterious friend

Chrys smiled as she completed the letter. She smiled as she folded it and put the money she received into an inner pocket.

"I think that today will be a good day. Professor Dumbledore?" she called. He nodded. "Will you please give me five files that you want me to complete before the end of the day?"

Dumbledore had her going to many areas of the castle that day, and I think that she enjoyed the work now that she had recuperated from her illness. I liked the fact that she was happy again, and her letter, which she let me read in whole that night, was very uplifting. The sender seemed like someone who was normalized to sending uplifting messages. Chrys smiled when I told her this.

"She is, and it is apart of her entire life. She is immortal, so it has been a long time," she smiled.

"I would never be immortal," I whispered. She nodded.

"I find it very complicated having my certain abilities to cheat death. I do not know why it seems to happen that way, but I am sure that I will find out," she whispered. She was looking at the letter and reading a line over and over again.

"What do you keep reading?" I asked quietly. She looked to the envelope under the letter.

"The part where she made a mistake with me. I know that everyone makes mistakes, but if you knew about our culture more and how high up on the scales she is, you probably would not understand why she would even admit to such a thing. It is not like having someone like Dumbledore admit to it, but much bigger than that. I understand why she would tell me. I think that I needed to hear it, like the harsh truth. I hate it," she whispered. This only made me want to know everything sooner, but I decided that time was probably better for her. She seriously is an emotional train wreck, but I can see why. If I lived in a fantasy world for much of my life and I found new friends and a new husband, then I would probably hate to hear about the outside world or to hear the harsh truth. I have heard harsh truth in the past, but nothing of this nature.

"I am sorry about your mother," I whispered. She nodded.

"The raven will probably send me letters from her in the coming weeks. She has not seen me in a long time, and I can see why she would want that chance again," she whispered. I was thinking of her mother's death, but if the woman who sent the letter is as powerful as she seems, anything is possible. "It reminds me of a question that my friend and I asked after a young girl in the neighborhood passed away. If you could contact one person who was already passed, who would it be? I always would say someone who was famous and died, or someone of the nature because we were young and we were fortunate, but now, I think that my answer would be a little more complex than that because I am still fortunate. What would your answer be?" she questioned. I thought for a moment.

"There is a lot of tragedy involving death in my life, but many of the people who died were my enemies, or people that probably do not want me to contact them, which includes my sister. She and I were not the best of friends in her last few years because of some things that happened in my life that I was not proud of, but all of that has changed since the person I served is now dead. I am loyal to Dumbledore now," I whispered. She was thinking very hard about something.

"I know of him," she whispered, but I knew that she could say nothing. She must have known something that I did not, but I knew that what she was thinking about was not good.


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR: THREATENING SKIES

CHAPTER TEN: EVIL THREATENS HOGWARTS

The summer came along with the cure of an illness and a discovery that shocked everyone. It did not involve me, so I felt relieved, until mid-summer when the new defense against the dark arts teacher arrived, along with more memories from Snape. He seemed a little angrier that this new friend arrived, and I completely understood, so I tried to avoid the new teacher as much as possible. Snape thought this was funny, particularly when I went invisible one night during dinner. Snape smirked and said to Lupin, "I think that she was not hungry tonight." I smiled as Lupin ate. During this, I grabbed my bowl of soup, my glass of wine, and my bread and I flashed to my office. Snape entered later on that evening.

"So, you do not like him," Snape smirked. I nodded.

"I get a bad vibe from him, and with the way he participated in your memory, I feel hatred and I do not understand your actions. I dread the first evaluation that I will have to do for Dumbledore. Please, vote for the divination teacher, or Professor Sprout," I whispered. Snape smirked.

"I am merely one vote, and everyone wants to know how the students will react to him," Snape replied. I sighed.

"I will do the evaluations while invisible. Oh, I received one of your letters by mistake, I think," I whispered. I showed it to him. He sighed.

"So, your friend knows who I am also," he whispered. He said a spell in Latin and read more things before hiding it again. He then sat down on my stool, but his thoughts were completely blocked.

"The raven will be around in the morning. I have to reply to a letter from my mother. I do not understand why she chose the raven, but I like him. He suits me, and I am wondering if I should use it for some errands around the school."

"They did not react well to the raven before," Snape whispered. I nodded.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Just some…unexpected news from an old friend. It is from my sister, but they are asking me to keep it a secret."

"Well, I think it is completely fair for you to have secrets. I have way too many in my opinion and without some from you, I think the boat of life would flip us all into the water," I smirked. He nodded.

"Fair enough," he whispered. He then had to leave to deal with some paperwork, but I entered a few minutes later.

"I thought about the color thing. It was cool what that spell did, and I was thinking about using some of the wild violets in one. Do you think it will work?" I asked. He shrugged.

"What kind of spell did you use?"

"A non-wand-based spell, but it was mostly the heat, I think. I used my firepower to light the bottom of a mug I had. It became this beautiful liquid, so I said a spell to preserve it, but I think that I made it richer than it really was. I think I will test some of it because I need a deep purple. There was a book in the loft I am drawing that was that color," I smiled. Snape nodded as Lupin came into the room.

"Good evening, Madam Chrys," he smiled. "Nice to finally meet you!" I smiled fakely and picked up my sketchbook.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled. "I think that will work for now. I will show you the…calculations later on this week," I whispered to Snape, who was laughing inside his head. "I have some filing to do."

I bet, Lupin thought. I lit an energy ball as I exited the office. The sound caused Lupin to turn around from Snape's desk where they were about to talk quietly about something. I had to throw the energy ball so I turned it into fire and lit Snape's chandelier.

"It seemed dark," I whispered as Snape thanked me. I flashed into my office.

That was close. I hope that he is a nice person, because those thoughts were enough to anger me. I should try to read him just to see what I can use against him.

I ended up hearing the entire conversation, which revealed a horrifying secret to me. Lupin was the intended murderer for that night many years ago, and now he was turning to Snape to help him control it. What a shock? I waited for Lupin to leave before I flashed back into Snape's office.

"Is he a danger to the students?" I asked quietly. Snape shook his head from the storeroom door.

"That is why he needs what these things create. Nice job with the energy ball that could kill, right?" Snape smirked. I think he realized his mistake as I sat down on the stool.

"I had a small vision that went inside his head. He said something rather rude to me in his head, and I got a little angry. You know how bad I can get, so that was easy. I played it off well," I smiled. Remember, I could have turned him into a vortex and thrown him into the lake, I whispered through the connection I had with Snape through the amulet. He laughed a moment and began brewing the potion in a back area of his office. He then took out some crystals and surrounded the area.

"Keeps the children away," he smiled. I nodded.

"There was a show that used that part. I thought that it was just a plot thing that proved that they knew Wicca, but I guess I was the one who was wrong. Why does he seem friendly to you right now? I thought there was a feud," I whispered. Snape shrugged.

"I started many of the battles, so I am the one being nice right now. I felt vulnerable in my past, which caused me to feel the need to do curses on them for no particular reason."

"Hey, they deserved each of them, so do not worry about it," I whispered. Snape nodded and began making some tea. I smiled as I sat on my usual stool. "I guess that Sandy and I had the same thing. We almost had a fight a week before the race. It was in school, and knowing the leaders of it, we would've been kicked out of the race altogether."

"What kind of fight?" Snape asked. I laughed a little.

"One of those catfights where the girls roll around on the floor beating the hell out of each other and the boys stand there thinking that it is the most beautiful thing in the world. I think that it is a way for us to let out anger, not what they connect it to," I whispered. "But it is funny, particularly if I had my fire power. She had this long, dark, brown hair and one spark would send it up in flames due to all the chemicals she puts in it. Oh, how beautiful the fire," I smirked.

"Should I be worried?" Snape asked as he handed me my cup of tea. I nodded to him as he put the sugar in it for me.

"Actually, fire is one of my fears," I smiled. He looked to me in pure shock.

"So, you are afraid of being burned by your own power?" Snape asked. I shrugged.

"It only tingles a little, particular when the heat force is strengthened. The energy balls are the ones that can hurt if you make them too powerful. I have not found the need for one of those, but it could probably kill an attacker, particularly if they are unprepared, which they probably will be. My powers are rare, if I remember correctly. I remember that there were only three books on my powers, but I think that they were probably wrong about the Guardian part of it. I guess that Grace and Gabriel are my Guardians, in more than one way," I whispered. Snape did not react as he took a sip of his tea. I felt like some visions were being blocked as Grace appeared next to him. I looked away.

"We need to talk, Chrys," Grace whispered. I shook my head. "Please?"

"Yes, but only to Gabriel. He gives me more answers than you do. Thank you for the tea, and I will bring you cup back in here as soon as I finish," I smiled. He nodded as I flashed into my office. Gabriel was waiting in my loft area, so I flew up there and sat in an armchair.

"Your mother wanted one of us to give you this letter…telling you about how the family was doing. Would you like to read it?" he asked. I took the letter and opened it.

Dear Chrys,

I am happy to hear that you are having a great time as a teacher. I always knew that you could do something good with your life. I am sorry that I did not stop you from entering that race. It gave you years of pain, I just know. They wanted me to tell you that you were in that coma for at least ten years, but they said that your brain was not even much in the beginning. Your helmet slid to the wrong place, but it protected your neck.

Another thing I wanted to tell you was that everyone misses you, including Sandy. She wanted to have a chance to apologize to you for wreck. She lost control on the terrain, and you both went into the ravine. She wanted to thank you for your efforts also. She told me that you tried to pull yourself out of the ravine to get help because no one could find you, but you passed out.

Your brother, Patrick, is doing well. He just had his third child before my heart gave out. His wife, Allysa, is a very good parent. They named their middle child after you.

Your brother, Henry, is also doing well. He just received his associate's degree in biology. He has a girl friend named Yolanda, but we do not expect him to marry until he finishes school.

Your sister, Hannah, just received a scholarship for a full ride to a college in Nebraska somewhere, so she will be moving there within the next few months. Angie is envious, but she has even more potential than her sister does. She wants to be the career woman that you could have been, so I see her doing many good things.

Kip and Sandy are doing well. He does still think of you, and he probably always will. He had a little thing for you, but we will never know. Just remember that he did care about you, and he will probably name a daughter after you also. They plan to have a baby after they've been married for a while, so be prepared to get that update from your father.

Your father is doing all right, but he is beginning to have some mental problems that are linked to Alzheimer's disease. I hope that he joins us soon, but I think that he will live for many years.

Well, I just wanted to give you the entire update. Write me about your job right now. I do not understand it, but I promised myself that when I passed, I would try to find you again. I missed my oldest daughter more than you would know, and I love you very, very much.

Love,

Mother

"So, Kip cares about me," I whispered. "Then why did her marry her?" I exclaimed.

"It was meant to be," Gabriel whispered. "Chrys, you already covered this, I know, but your mother wants for you to know these things."

"She wants to rub in that I am alone. If I was meant to have someone, then where are they? The one you guaranteed to me is not interested, and I am beginning to think that everyone is lying to me again. That dream was enough. If I get nothing after this, my faith is gone and I refuse to have to find him again, I just refuse," I said sternly. Gabriel did not reply as I finished my tea and flashed back to Snape's office. I put the cup on his desk and flashed back into my room. Gabriel disappeared as I began to sketch. I fell asleep at my desk and did not wake until the morning bells. ?

I wakened Madam Chrys early in the hour of eight after her little visit from her "angel" friends. She was at her desk drawing a particularly elaborate picture of something. I did not ask what it was as she changed and met me at the stairs leading out of the dungeon. She seemed exhausted from some sort of dream that she had the night before. She was rather quiet, so I did not say much.

"Dumbledore has called an emergency meeting this morning. He particularly wanted his house heads, so I had to wake you."

"Well, I thank you for doing so. My neck hurts now," she whispered over a yawn. We came into the Great Hall and sat in our places around Dumbledore as the rest of the professors entered the room. A small breakfast was prepared, but Dumbledore wanted to get straight to the business at hand.

"I wanted to come here to inform everyone of a new danger. A man by the name of Sirius Black has escaped from the prison of Azkaban. Hogwarts is now being guarded by dementors and security will be strengthened. Every letter has the potential to be intercepted, so be careful if you write anything about this character, who is currently at large somewhere in Britain," Dumbledore whispered. He was tired and stressed, which only added to what Chrys must have felt. She began buttering a muffin as he finished.

I predicted that, she whispered into my mind. I looked to her and she nodded. My dream last night, it had him in it. We will need to talk tonight about this, but not now. Say nothing, she whispered. I nodded as she ate her muffin quietly. The day was greeted with special tasks that sent the school in to a full security mode. The students would enter the school that evening, and Chrys was very quiet. She came to my office shortly after lunch to talk and to get some energy potion. I gave it to her gladly as she sat on her stool. She then closed my classroom door and latched it.

"I need for you to tell me how Sirius connects to the people here, mostly a particular student that we all should know by now," she whispered. I nodded.

"Sirius Black was a former student here, from my class, as you have seen. He also has links to his friend's son, Harry Potter. Other than that, I could care less. Oh, do not flash anywhere out of the castle, even just onto the grounds. The dementors might attack you, and you will probably be tried for something," I whispered. She nodded.

"I got that vibe from Dumbledore, and some information that I have from the past. I hope this works out fine," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I am thinking about writing my mother, but I do not know if I want to," she whispered. She looked to her pocket and dug through it. She pulled out a piece of parchment with a letter in the pocket. "There are certain things that she will want to know, and I truly do not want to answer her."

"Then skate around the questions. You seem like you can handle doing that," I whispered. She shook her head.

"If you knew those questions and the circumstances, you would understand, but something tells me that you will end up sharing a lot with in common with me over that, if I could tell you," she whispered. I shrugged. "Those secrets are unkind to me," she whispered as she moved her hand to her head. Time had gone by quickly and the students were now making there way closer to the school. Chrys flashed us to the Great Hall, where everyone but Professor McGonagall was waiting for the sorting to take place so that we could enjoy our first feast of the year. Chrys was sitting quietly with her music as the students entered the room. She ignored them and listened to her music as the sorting took place. Dumbledore then introduced Lupin before telling the students about the dementors. Chrys then held her head on her hand in pain as the food arrived. She ate very little before flashing to her office. She was still listening to her music as she sketched the remaining parts of her picture. I said nothing to her and prepared my classroom for the first few classes. Two of them would be doing potions on their first day, which is something I usually do not do, but some things need to be done.

It was around eight when Chrys came into my office. She had taken her music off, but her head was killing her. I gave her the strongest potion I could, and it helped her a lot. She sighed as she sat down for a minute.

"If you knew what this really was, you would probably help put me out of my misery."

"You should see a doctor about it," I whispered. She shook her head.

"It is a power, meaning that they would have to bind it to get rid of it. I prefer the pain because I do not know the consequences behind binding one power. I like the rest of them, but this is ridiculous," she whispered as Lupin came into the office. ?

Are they always together? Lupin thought. I held back my anger as I held my head.

"It is not ready," Snape whispered.

"Are you okay, Madam Chrys?" Lupin asked. I looked up a little.

"Chronic headaches," I whispered. He nodded.

"You should become a doctor, Severus, with all of your orders for health potions," Lupin smiled. I gave him a look of disgust from under my hair. Snape had to hold back grins as Lupin wished us a good evening and left.

"He annoys you, doesn't he?" Snape smirked.

"Oh, was that look to kind?" I asked. Snape smirked.

"You get visions from him, don't you?"

"Not quite, but close enough for me to tell you. He is very rude to us in his head, if you ask me, and I do not find him funny in any way. He acts like a student more than a teacher. I have to spend the day with him tomorrow, Dumbledore's orders."

"Would you like me to give you another dose in the morning?"

"It usually takes a while for it to wear off, but I will inform you. I will probably know at lunch, so be a little late, if you can," I whispered. Lupin was thinking about something.

How does he do it? He is the one man on the planet that no one would ever want to be with, and yet he has her eating out of his hand.

You are not the only one who can think, Lupin, I called into his head. Snape looked up from his work.

Who said that? Lupin asked. I smiled as Snape looked to me.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked. I shook my head.

How dare you think such things, Lupin, I called. He was very frightened, so I did not say anything else, but it was enough for him to get the message.

"So, that amulet helps you telekinetic powers?" Snape asked. I shook my head.

"My powers advance from time to time, and I just found another part of it. Could you hear it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You were mumbling something. That potion works better with sleep because it knows the differences between the two," Snape whispered. I nodded.

"Thank you for it," I smiled. I walked to my office and finished my picture, one that I would reveal to Snape later on, so I hid it in my loft area after preserving it with a simple spell.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE PICTURE

After eating a breakfast that went with some pain-killing potion, I was ready to undertake the matter at hand. Lupin did not say a word to me as I walked into his classroom. He was giving a course overview to his first class, a group of second years. No one noticed as I took a seat in the balcony area of his room. I watched in complete boredom until lunch. I flashed to Snape's office, where he was finishing getting some papers stacked to grade.

"Can I grade those for you?" I asked. Snape grinned.

"You look bored out of your mind," he smirked.

"No need to guess again," I whispered. He handed me the papers and the key. He then gave me the seven keys to grade the observation work. Professor McGonagall then stacked the Slytherin and Ravenclaw books in the corner.

"I need these before ten tonight. There is a report due to go out in the morning, and I need the time to do it," she whispered. We nodded.

"I can do both of them," I whispered. He gave me a concerned look. "Let me rephrase that. I will grade these during the most boring class in this school, or I will come and tell you to evaluate the class while I grade them here and watch your ever-changing class."

"It is only the first day, but they are all yours."

"Do you want to come with me so I can just keep flashing straight to lunch?" I asked. He nodded, so he took my right hand. He kept his other hand on his stack and I put my hand on mine. We flashed into the balcony. Lupin was organizing his desk below us.

"Where are you two going?" he called. Snape looked to me.

"Lunch," I replied. I then flashed Snape and me into the Great Hall next to our seats. Dumbledore looked to me.

"Madam Chrys, how is the evaluation?"

"Fine, but is he doing anything important today?" I asked. Dumbledore grinned.

"Well, you can grade while you evaluate, but if it begins to get interesting, please pay attention. Good noon, Severus," Dumbledore nodded. Snape nodded in return as the food arrived. I ate slowly, trying to take as much time as possible, when Lupin walked into the Great Hall. He sat in his seat down the table as I finished my soup. I then began eating a piece of chicken as Snape got to dessert.

Try not to ruin your dinner, he thought. I kept my dirty look to myself and skipped dessert so that I could begin the grading ahead of me. Snape nodded to me as I flashed into Lupin's balcony. I began grading as Lupin entered with a stack of the books from Hufflepuff. He saw me grading and called me.

"How many do you have?"

"All of Ravenclaw's and most of Slytherin's," I replied. "I already did some," I replied, throwing another onto my Ravenclaw set with my powers.

"Do you mind doing these for Hufflepuff? They are third years, and I do not have a key," he said. I already knew that he had a key, so I picked up the stack one by one with my powers. I got to the last book, which had a three in the top right corner with Hufflepuff's colors around it.

"Professor McGonagall always puts it on the bottom to make it harder to find for the students. Oh, and I have too many if I am going to be here for the rest of the afternoon," I said sternly. He nodded.

"I just thought that I would ask you. Why are you doing Slytherin's books?" he asked. I looked to him sternly.

"I believe that it is none of your business and it never will be," I said sternly.

I bet something is going on between them. What a lucky guy because she has…

You say one more word and I will burn your suit, I said sternly through the connection. He looked around the area before looking to me.

"What kind of power were you using there? That is amazing," he said. I levitated to him quickly.

"You tell one person and I will erase your entire memory each piece at a time," I said sternly.

"Well, what kind of power are you using?"

"My psychic abilities give me a window into certain minds, and yours must be on the list."

I bet that he is on her list.

"Everyone is on that list," I whispered. "I have had enough of this. Do not say one word to me until it is completely needed, like if I am about to be bitten by a snake," I said sternly. I flashed into the balcony and put on my music. I ignored him completely as I finished the Slytherin stack. I then felt like Snape was having trouble, so I went invisible and flashed into his room. A student had completely mixed up ingredients and there was potion everywhere. Animals were turning into odd shapes as the students received antidote from Snape. I made myself visible after removing my music.

"Madam Chrys, will you get all of the animals in a cage or something?" he asked. I nodded and called for the frogs, rats, and owls. I put them, by species, into cages as the students went into the hallway. Snape then gave me a flask and a dropper. "Put a small amount into their mouths. Too much will kill them, so put very little into the stopper at one time," he whispered. I nodded as he showed me. He then nodded as he watched me catch a rat and put the stopper into its mouth. It then went back to its original form. He nodded to me as he went into the hallway. Dumbledore then came down the hallway.

"Where is Madam Chrys?" he asked. Snape pointed into his room. "What happened?"

"There was a mild…mistake with a potion and it went everywhere. It was one involving the animals, so Madam Chrys is giving them their antidote," Snape whispered. Dumbledore nodded and walked beside me as I finished with the rats. The frogs would be easy, I knew, but the owls would be an adventure.

"Madam Chrys, your mother has sent you a letter along with your raven. Would you like to keep it with you?" Dumbledore whispered.

"I will keep the raven with me. Can I use it to send some things around the castle when I need to?"

"I will see about it. Thank you for your multi-tasking with your evaluation. Professor Lupin is finishing them for you. I would watch yourself when it comes to talking with Severus every night. Lupin knows about the employee codes," Dumbledore whispered.

"Professor Snape is a friend of mind, and I thank Professor Lupin for his…inquiring, but I think that I, along with Professor Snape, am an adult. Thank him for me," I whispered. Dumbledore nodded.

"I will go over your evaluation notes in my office after dinner. You can get your mail then. It is in the cage along with your letter. He is very feisty, so your mail is safe," Dumbledore smiled. He then looked to one of the students who did not want the antidote from Snape. Dumbledore fixed it with his hand. "Transfiguration is not apart of you appearance," he smiled before walking towards his office. The bell then rang. ?

I discovered from Professor Snape's listings that the next class of Lupin's was one containing Harry Potter and his friends. I was happy to miss it so that I could clean up Snape's room. He was happy for it, and he showed it at dinner by giving me another dose of the pain-killing potion that I needed on this first day. There were many thoughts that were going around about certain fears that the students had. The next few weeks gave a home to thoughts of Quidditch, which would be safe for everyone due to Dumbledore's strength. It did not bother anyone, and thoughts of anger came from those who did not make the cut for the teams. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had a nice under-the-stone rivalry, but Gryffindor and Slytherin held the most aggressive of rivalries, mostly because their seekers had such a deep hate for each other. I never mentioned it to Snape because McGonagall was head of Gryffindor and she should confront him, not me. Snape would probably understand my concern, but the thing that bothered me was his lack of concern. I knew about many unpleasant things in his past, so I understood why he would want Harry to be just as hated as he was but why would he want someone else to feel like he did? I kept it to myself as September came to a center point. Quidditch began, giving me extra time to spend in my office because I just could not stand two separate noises. So, I finally got the courage to read Mother's letter.

Dear Chrys,

Grace wrote to me about you, and I am happy to hear that you are well. Your students and co-workers should be very happy with you, as I am. About your powers, I am happy for you. They are gifts from the lord, and you should use them to do Her work.

I hear that you have a friend there. Give her some of the candy I sent you, along with the raven. His name is Midnight, so treat him well. He should not of eaten the chocolates, so good luck. I heard about that part in your dream about chocolates, but I do not have any powers, that I know of. I just thought I would tell you that because I know that your friend is male, just like Kip was. He and Sandy are doing well. They go mountain biking together along the roads near my house. Your father lets him stay there when he wants to bikes. They are rather close now that Kip's parents have gone. He took it okay, but I knew that you would not want to hear it. His mother died of a stroke and his father died of a heart attack a week later. Kip was given the advice to wait from Patrick, and it must have paid off because they both had a funeral together. They are sharing a plot in the cemetery behind the old Methodist church. It was a beautiful ceremony that was on a sunny day. It was a lot like yours, but you have a life now. I hope you enjoy it, baby.

Love,

Mother

I looked up from my letter to see Professor Snape. He wanted to see the raven that I got. I put on the leather sleeve that Grace left me and I let Midnight onto my arm. I then pulled out the box of chocolates. Only one was gone, which made me happy.

"She made some chocolate for us, if you would like some," I whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"She told me about Kip again and how his parents passed away. I was really close to his mother, so I am sure that she will write me in a few weeks, along with his father. I feel bad for him, but his new wife seems to keep him happy," I said angrily as Midnight walked onto my desk. Snape reached out slowly before petting him on the head.

"I am sure that it is better for him to be happy right now, and distracted," Snape whispered. I looked to him.

"And yet he married my worst enemy, the one responsible for my accident," I whispered. "How about now, because the only reason she is alive is because my flesh and bones kept her skull from caving in?" I said angrily. Midnight looked to me as Snape pet him gently. I took a piece of chocolate and put it in my mouth.

"How would you feel if your best friend married your worst enemy?" I asked.

"She did," he whispered. "Angelica married a Death Eater, my worst enemy."

"Well, I guess our cases are the same," I whispered. He looked to me with a strange look.

She died, so what do you mean? He thought. I looked to the box of chocolate as he took a piece. I took one from beside it.

So did I, I whispered to myself. He did not hear it as I folded the letter. I then lit a fireball and burnt the letter. I then sent it into the fireplace to start the night's fire.

"Midnight, my Mother has a strange way of making me feel better," I whispered. Snape nodded.

"I do not think I would tell you about your friend…Kip," he whispered. "She would know that it would hurt you, and yet she told you."

"It is all so complicated, and I still cannot tell you a thing," I whispered. "These secrets better have a chance to come out one day because they only aid my headaches."

"Are they bothering you tonight?"

"No, but they will sooner or later," I whispered. He nodded as he put his files on the edge of my desk. I moved a chair towards him. "Knees will only last so long, so save them." I smiled. He nodded as Lupin came into my office.

"Madam Chrys, Severus," Lupin nodded in greeting. "I wanted to give you these for you to grade. I have something coming up and I will not be here," he whispered. Together again, he thought. I said nothing as I looked at them all. I pulled out the bottom book. It was not the key.

"Professor, when you give me the books, you also have to give me the key for your house," I called to him. He turned around to speak to me.

"McGonagall did not give me one this time, and I checked every book."

"I will tell her that when I get it from your office," I whispered to myself. Snape looked to me.

"He has the key hidden in his desk, I guarantee."

"Your right, because McGonagall would have him for loosing it. She does a lot to get them ready and she would hate to have to redo them. Oh, what a day," I whispered. Snape nodded as he got another piece of chocolate. I put another log on the fire as Midnight came over to me after his session with Snape. I patted his head as Snape helped me grade some of the books.

"When are we going to that meeting about those visitors next year?" I asked.

"Well, unless Black is caught, I cannot tell you if there will be one," Snape replied. I sighed. That dance was my gateway into him, I knew. I also wanted to show him the dress in its actuality. Grace knew this and was going to help me get it, but I did not care what he looked like. For all I knew, Gabriel was probably looking for his things for him to make it all perfect. I smiled as I heard a knock on the door.

"I found this in the hallway," Professor McGonagall called. We smiled as we looked at the precious key. "Where is Professor Lupin?"

"He is ill and asked me to do them for him," I replied.

"He is the worst about grading. Professor Engrid has been busy for the last four weeks, so Lupin must grade them. It takes him forever, even longer than it took last year with that Lockhart character," McGonagall sighed. "Well, I am glad that you two have good memories. Thank you," she grinned. "Oh, Dumbledore is having a meeting next Friday on the Triwizard Tournament. He feels that Black will be caught before then, so he wants to organize everything."

"Thank you, Professor," I smiled. Grace then manifested behind me as she left. Snape looked behind me and pointed.

"I have the plans that you wanted, Chrys," Grace smiled. Snape looked confused.

"I already knew the tournament would come, and I need to start planning for that dress of mine now," I smiled. Snape nodded.

"Do I need to leave so that you can do fittings or something?" Snape asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just need to get out my sketches for her. It is way too early for fittings. We have over a year, but the dress is not from this era. I think the maker said…some kind of century. I was not there for most of it," I smiled. Snape nodded as he let another piece of chocolate melt on his tongue. Midnight looked to Grace happily as she put a sack on the floor.

"If you need any help with him, Hagrid will know. Here is his food and larger cage. He cannot fly around at night and he gets fed on the sevens. He already got his meal today from Dumbledore. Professor, Gabriel will get your things together, so do not worry about anything. Also, you are doing a good job, Chrys. Your time will come," Grace smiled.

When? I thought as Grace faded into the night. I sighed and called for the cage. I put it in the loft area. Midnight happily went inside and closed the door for himself. I latched it and levitated back to my seat.

"You already knew what she just told you, right?"

"To an extent," I replied. "I tend to guess and it happens to be right. Grace and Gabriel cannot give me visions anymore, remember?"

"Yes," Snape whispered. "I still do not know why they would tell you. I would be afraid of angering you or something."

"Well, I have changed, just as many have. I did not get angry and emotional before because I was always happy. Kip was my best friend and all we ever did was have fun with each other. I have one last memory of us before the race. We are in a small restaurant in the town near our houses. We are just sitting there…well, let me show you," I smiled. He pushed back his sleeves as I closed my eyes. I put my hands on his, sending the memory and vision to him. Kip and I sat in a corner booth together throwing napkins and things at each other. I smiled as it ended with a waitress asking us to stop. We only laughed and continued before I removed my hands. I looked to my word and began to grade quietly.

"I see what you mean," he whispered. "That takes up a lot of your power, doesn't it?"

"It can, but I used emotion for that one. There are numerous ways from me to get energy. I also have learned to conserve it during the summer, so I have more when classes start. Are you going to Hogsmede in a few weeks?"

"Probably not," he replied. "There are a few students who are not going, and from what I hear, they are very troublesome."

"Well, I think I will go, but only because I am tired of staying behind," I whispered as I put another book on the finished stack. There were only two more books, so I checked them together. Snape took another piece of the chocolate.

"Your mother should keep the chocolate next time," he grinned. I nodded.

"She was always giving us too much candy or too many sweet things. One time, Henry, my youngest brother, got a stomachache so bad that we had to take him to the hospital. He was fine after Mother made him vomit," I smiled. Snape nodded.

"Tell that story every time she sends chocolate, or if there is too much food on my plate," he whispered. I grinned.

"I made Kip so mad one time when we had a belching contest. I disgusted his younger sister so bad that she started screaming, so I guess I made him mad twice that day. I won the contest," I smiled. Snape began writing something down as I got the stack together. "I will be back in a moment." I put my hands around the stack and flashed into Professor McGonagall's classroom. She was getting workbooks together and nodded to me.

"Thank you, Madam Chrys," she smiled. "Are you going to help me at Hogsmede this weekend?"

"I plan to, but you never know."

"Oh, the observation periods tomorrow are yours. Is Severus going to help you?"

"I can handle it on my own, but I can ask him."

"Alright," McGonagall nodded. "Good evening."

I flashed back into my office to see Snape reading through one of the books on my shelf. I walked to my desk and sat down, thinking of sketching a story as he read.

"Where did you get this book?" he asked. I shrugged as he handed it to me. It was only open to the first blank page. Snape's name was written in his hand. I closed my eyes and tried using my psychic power to figure it out, but I got nothing.

"I think that it was one of the ones I found in your loft during my dream. It seems like it, but I do not remember it being yours," I whispered as I received a vision. It was Snape's memory again, and the book he was studying was the one I was holding. I then was forced to watch it again, which made me cringe, but I just closed my eyes. Before the worst part, I was ripped from the vision. Snape was yelling at me in the vision, but I was playing someone else: Harry Potter. I came out with a large gasp. I had been in the vision for well over a minute.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head.

"That was horrible, but I found another connection to my dream. You need to hide your pensive," I whispered. He gave me a confused look. "Hide it or the memory will be seen again by someone that does not need to see it," I said sternly. He looked to the book.

"You got the past," he whispered.

"It was not the past, to an extent. The time to hide it may be short," I whispered. I then handed him the book. "I have no need for it."

"I do not have an empty place for it," he whispered. I used my powers to put it back. I then pulled out the next book on the shelf. It was thick and green with tattered edges. I then opened to around page two-hundred thirty. A spell was there, one that was used in my dream. I flipped to the front of the book. There was no name, but one was once there.

"Can you make that name visible?" I asked. He nodded and said a spell. A blue flash came from him wand. I turned the book towards me to see the name of Dumbledore. "He would have known," I whispered.

"Known what?"

"In my dream, there were these students who came. They were former Slytherins who worked at some sort of advanced school that Potter was looking to attend. They cursed him, and the only way I could heal him was by saying the first spell I looked at, and I had the help from my children. They killed later on with the same curses, but no one knew why they were using such old ones. They are probably banned, but…why does it have to be so odd?" I sighed. I flipped to the spell and handed it to him. He nodded to me.

"This is not only banned, but every book was supposed to be destroyed. Why do you have it?" he asked. I shrugged and put my hands over the book. It flipped to a page near the end of the book. "Thoughts' Ear?" he asked. I looked to the article.

THOUGHTS' EAR

There are very few people with this ear, but it is mostly because of death rates. The sound from the thoughts around them pushed them into insanity, causing them to take their own life.

The sound from this ability is enough to deafen those who are not supposed to have the power. It is a gift from a Dark Lord, often times, but telepathic communication is possible in the weakest of witches, who often have less-powerful sets than wizards or lords.

"I cannot believe it," I whispered. Snape was about to read it, but I closed the book. He was a little angered by it.

"What did it say?"

"My power, the one with the headaches, has killed people because they went mad. Isn't that a load of confidence?" I whispered. Grace then appeared and took the book from my hands.

"This must be destroyed," she whispered. She then faded away as the clocks chimed nine. Snape then stood.

"I must get ready for bed," he whispered. I nodded.

"I will handle tomorrow's observation period on my own."

"You mean to say that you are spending the afternoon with Professor Engrid," Snape grinned. I sighed.

"I never get my way," I whispered as I got dressed for bed. I then began another drawing for Snape, but I decided to go in another direction and I did one for myself. It had him in a corner of the castle. I used my new charcoal-ing skills to get everything right before I went to bed. It was around midnight, which meant that Filch was doing rounds. I then heard Snape leave his office. He was talking with someone, but I decided not to listen. Sleep came quickly. ?

Madam Chrys was very quiet over the next few days. Lupin returned from his illness and began pestering us about our nightly visits, so Chrys would become invisible and use our telepathy to talk. I did not know how she knew what to answer with, but I just ignored it, until one afternoon.

I had found a drawing she had done of me, and it really made me happy. She was out doing some evaluations, and I said nothing. She was very quiet over the next few days, but she was forced to talk to Gabriel a few nights later.

"Chrys, the time will be coming soon."

"I will not know. You tell me nothing, and then he is blocked when I think I am getting somewhere," she whispered. She was sad again, but Gabriel seemed to be helping.

"He has to be blocked. God is afraid that you will use the powers in vain. You will learn everything you need to know in time. It is getting to a closer distance instead of far away, as you were in the beginning. He knows a little already, and the rest will come. You will be given a chance."

"Do you know what God knows about what the future is coming to?" she asked quietly.

"God knows that this place will put many in grave danger in the future. People will go to Her kingdom, and it will not be pleasant. You will find that your enemies may lie next to you, but that you friends are whom you trust by instinct. God knows that you have not trusted Her belief system in the past, but you must trust your goal like many trust Her son," Gabriel whispered. He then paused and removed something from her pocket. "Your mother wanted me to give you this. I want you to open it on another night, so you can do it when you feel you are ready. Also, your visions of just everyday will begin to come within the next few weeks. Do not prevent the event," Gabriel said sternly.

"I understand. Thank you, Gabriel, because I need someone who knows what I know right now. Thank you," Chrys smiled. Gabriel must have gone that moment. Chrys talked with Midnight for a few minutes before retiring to some work. I kept going with my work cautiously. I knew that Chrys was going through some very serious matters, and I just hoped that the school was not in the danger that Gabriel described. ?

I did not open the letter right away, and I was very cautious with myself. I was wondering what danger could be lurking in the future, but I decided to ignore it, particularly when Snape and I spent an evening together in October, just after a light snow hit the grounds.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked. I nodded as he began making a cup for us both. He was helping me grade some workbooks. I nodded to him as the tea finished and he gave me a cup. I finished the last book and I looked into the fireplace.

"I was thinking about opening a letter from my mother tonight. I thought I would do it in here so that I would not be able to get too angry or something. Something tells me that I do not want to see this," I whispered as Midnight picked up the letter and handed it to me. I laughed a little before using my finger to break the seal. I took a deep breath as I opened the letter. I read it aloud first.

Dear Chrys,

I hope that the weather is magnificent where you are. It is always good here, but I hear that you are near London, and I heard that it recently snowed there.

I thought I would write to you to tell you about how Kip's parents are doing. They came with different things, including some pictures that I wanted to give you, including some from before your accident. One was from Easter and the other from Christmas, and I thought that you would enjoy them.

Kip's mother says that she wants you to have a flower. I hope that the weather did not cause it to perish, but I am sure it will be fine. She grew it from the plants that you had in high school.

Kip's father wanted you to have a picture of you and him together. I hope you like it.

I will end this letter by saying that I will be waiting for you. Your father has not joined me yet, and I hope that he does not for a while, but I miss the companionship. I hope that you find someone to be happy with soon.

Love,

Mother

I then lifted the letter from the envelope, causing pictures to fall all over the place. I then looked through them with Snape. I took a sip of my tea before flipping to the first picture. It showed Kip's parents and I. I smiled and went to the next one, which was the family picture for Christmas. The next one was for Easter, and Kip was dressed as the Easter Bunny. Snape was amused by that as I flipped to the next picture: Kip's wedding picture. I stared at it in disbelief. Sandy was in a black dress and Kip was in a solid black tuxedo with tails. I then looked to the flowers. They were almost the same ones that I had in my wedding with Severus. Snape looked to it carefully.

"I cannot believe that bitch did that to me," I whispered. Snape did not understand as I pointed violently at the dress. "That dress is my dress! I had that dress in my wedding in my dream! The flowers! Look at the flowers; the exact same! Every single little detail is the exact same! It is like she reached into my dreams and pulled it out. Even Kip looks the same as y…my husband," I said angrily. He did not understand, and I knew that I could not show him anything without giving away one of my secrets. I then just felt emotions come up and I began to sob over the pictures. I did not know what was going on, and I tried to stop, but I could not. Snape was soon closing and latching his door and holding me gently. I smiled inside because I knew, for the first time, that I was making progress.

I kept sobbing for a few minutes, but then Grace helped out a little.

"Chrys, your mother knows about this, and she has promised to stop sending you letters with him in it," Grace smiled.

"Shut up," I whispered coldly. "You both knew, and yet you did nothing to stop it? Gabriel was the one who gave me the letter, but I know that your power goes higher than that, and you cannot deny it. You never show up when I get close to revealing, yet I do not because I am truly afraid of what all four of you are capable of. You, Gabriel, and my mother have the ability to conspire behind my back on ways to turn me into nothing. She has the ability to take everything away, even this," I whispered. "Why don't you three choose a side and let me do my own business? So what if I mess up? What is there to loose this time? I have already lost the two people that mean the most to me, and yet the third has no idea I lost them," I whispered. Grace looked away before fading into the night.

"You should drink your tea now," Snape whispered. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"I am sorry. I have no idea where that came from," I whispered. I was truly embarrassed, and yet he did not seem to mind, but now, the thoughts were gone. I smiled inside because that was a sign that I was closer. I then picked up the picture. I thought of something to say really quick, so I said it. "May you feel the same loss," I whispered before using my firepower to light the picture. I then sent it into the fireplace.

"It will happen now, unless they do not exist," Snape whispered. I looked to him.

"And I care because? I wish them the worst of luck, and I hope that both are barren and live out their last days penniless and alone. At least I can say that much for the former me. Alone in a reality that was not my own with only the money I earned from my job and the money that my husband gave me. I miss it, but I guess I did end like those elderly people who have no idea which way is up and they are lost for their final years. What more should I want for them? 'He thinks of you,' they say, but I know otherwise. If he was thinking of me, he would have never married, ever, particularly to her," I said sternly. Snape looked away as I finished my tea. I looked to the letter. "At least she saved it towards the end," I whispered. Snape shrugged as I called for my sketchpad. I needed some partial details to finish my drawing of him, one that I would not tell him about.

"What are your latest subjects?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just some personal stuff really, but I think that it does not matter. This probably will never amount to anything, but it calms me. The odd part is that before, adventure was my art. I do not know why I started, and I was a horrible artist before," I whispered. "I guess I just needed the guiding light," I smiled. He shrugged. "Why potions?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even in my dream you were an amazing potions master, and I never knew why. I know about your desire to get the defense job, and you would be good at that too because you know what really happens if you get kidnapped by some dark wizard, so why potions?"

"It is just a job right now, and I happen to have a very good memory. Actually, the dark arts are my thing, and you are right about me knowing. You probably even know why I know," he whispered. I looked up to him. He was admitting a secret that I knew, but I would never ask about it. I nodded slightly and he leaned back in his chair. "Despite my horrible history, my mind never suffered. I always had that ability, and it is a lot like Granger's, but not quite," he whispered. I nodded in understanding. "I set my self out for no apparent reason, I guess, but my looks often scared people away. It is the same reason why the students act completely incompetent around me. I always knew, but I got over it. I find it humorous now," he smiled. I nodded.

"That is not the kind of joke I would laugh with," I whispered. He nodded.

"So, which one is Kip in the family picture?" he asked.

"He does not get into our family portraits. The tallest boy is Patrick, my older brother. The woman on his arm is Allysa. Henry is the one looking away, Angie is the more mature looking of the short ones, Hannah is the big smiler, Father is the standing mountain, and Mother is trying to keep her thoughts to herself," I whispered. "Truly, I am only the gentle one," I smiled. He nodded.

"My family never really took pictures, and we probably do not have one of everyone. There were only four of us, but it was still very hard. Mother was always angered for me not smiling or smirking, or showing any recognition of the photographer."

"Reminds me of Henry when he was younger. He hated cameras more than clowns. Clowns are something that our family fears for some reason. Even I tend to walk away from them or run all together. I would probably prefer dragons over them."

"What a brave comparison," Snape whispered. The clock then chimed nine. I looked to my watch and finished my sketches. Snape looked to a file on his desk before I left. He then handed it to me. "Read this tonight. It is about the tournament, and you should read up on it, just in case you choose to help with it or something. I plan to watch from the stands like everyone else, but there will be many problems with language and things of that nature."

"I am aware of that," I whispered as someone became angry. I cringed lightly and nodded to Snape as I flashed into my office. The thoughts were very close, I knew, but I did not know whose they were and I decided to put on my music and ignore it. I began drawing some of the background to my picture of Snape. It was a very good piece, and I loved it. I then remembered his thoughts while he was talking about how his looks scared people.

'I am ugly, and there was no one who liked me throughout my school days. I wonder why she is so different. No one is out there right now…I think,' he thought. I looked to my watch as I began listening to a song that was capable of entrancing you. I then began reading a book that was on my desk.

As she looked to the windows of the home, she could not help but feel small. She was a new servant, one who would be important to the estate's owner, Mister Edward Jeeper, a very strange man with a look of pure evil. He hired people to keep up the grounds that he owned, and he rarely left his main house, one that had over a hundred windows on the front alone.

She noticed this, and a strange figure standing in a window near the very top of one of the towers. She ignored it as she was greeted by the butler, who would be her boss. She followed him to the lower areas of the house, where she was the only servant. She would have a very large job ahead of her, but nothing she expected would be true.

She followed a nightly ritual that night, despite this new place. She went exploring and found an unlocked room on the fifth floor. It had a balcony, so she walked onto it and took out her journal. She then wrote her entry.

"Dear Wind,

I have arrived, but I do not know what to expect from this place. I might need guidance of some sort, so be ready to help me out if you can. This is a very large place, and I fear that I will become lost and wander around without food for weeks until they find me sprawled on a balcony, much like this one, with my last wishes written in a page-less journal.

Please help me find the strength to live again since my last job. I could not handle that, and you know it. I somehow found love with one of those soldiers, the one who never showed his face except to that wife he had. He passed away soon before I was fired, not for incompetence, like Cecilia, but for just personal reasons. I wanted to quit because I was grieving. Sprit, give me no time to grieve in these next few weeks. I do not need it, you know. Come to me in the wind,

Chloe

She then threw it off the balcony. It floated until it turned a corner and could not be seen by her, but someone saw it. It was Edward Jeeper, and he caught the entry, intrigued by this new person. He read it and looked out to the wind. He then threw it back into the wind and went to find his butler, who was standing beside a bathroom door. Chloe was supposedly in there, but he knew that she was on a higher floor, so he told the butler to find her and take her to his office.

After a thirty-minute search, Chloe was found in an upper floor library, where she was dusting off some of the shelves. The butler complimented her and escorted her to see the great, yet mysterious, Edward Jeeper. She ignored her thoughts as she was seated in front of a large antique desk. A man then came from a back area. He was wearing dark robes and a cape. He kept his face concealed under a hat with heavy fabric on it.

"Welcome to my estate, Ms. Chloe. I wanted to welcome you here personally. You should test the wind before you throw your entries. Do not worry, I threw it back, but you should be cautioned not to throw it into a Southern wind," Mister Jeeper said with his deep voice. Chloe nodded.

"Thank you for giving me this position, Sir. I will not let you down, I promise."

"I know that, and that is why I did not care about your last position. You were a nurse?"

"Yes, at a small hospital in Luxemburg. I was there for over six months," she whispered. She was very nervous, mostly because she knew the importance of this man. No woman had ever seen him willingly.

"Yes, a very hard position they give to the women of the time. This position is no easier, and you will not be given help. I only chose you because you needed rehabilitation with your trust and your mind. You are free to explore this estate, with certain cautions. There are doors with a black trim in the North Tower. Do not enter those doors unless I ask you to," Mister Jeeper said sternly. Chloe nodded. "You will only clean what you want to unless we need something done. I never get visitors, unless you have any old friends that you would like to invite."

"Many have already passed, Sir," she whispered.

"That does not matter," he whispered. She looked up quickly with a scared look.

"Madam Chrys!" Professor McGonagall called. "There has been a breech of security. Would you please gather your things and join us in the Great Hall. Dumbledore would like for you to help with the checks." I nodded as Snape checked my office.

"Is there anyone in here who should not be?" he asked as I hid my drawing. I was already covering most of it, so I simply used my powers to put it in the loft. I shook my head to Snape. He nodded and went away. I followed McGonagall through some corridors and I tried to sense any thoughts that were evil. Nothing came to me, so I joined Dumbledore in his private area. The teachers were all together and were calling their bunks. Snape had take a bunk in the corner, and it was the only one remaining as two more teachers entered in their night robes and took a bunk. I was already in my night clothing, so I took the top bunk above Snape. I then called for my book and lit a candle, but the magic was lost, so I called for my music and listened. No sleep was given to me that night, only small visions of the future. The angels were right about danger, and this was only the first straw. I was shocked after seeing the death of a student in the coming year. I ignored it, but after two weeks of this re-occurring vision, I decided to try to get it out of my head by telling Gabriel. He came to me late one night as the snows came. It was November, just about a month before Christmas, which was when I would give Snape a surprise picture, but not the one I was caught drawing on the night of the attack.

"You need to talk to me?" Gabriel asked me. I nodded quietly. We were in my loft, which was where I had found a small room to store my drawings. We sat just outside the door on some pillows.

"I need to know about deaths. Does God know who is going to die here within the next few years?" I asked. Gabriel looked away and nodded. "Next year, what kind of evil is Snape facing? I see him getting more cautious, but he is opening into something."

"He was a Death Eater, like he was in your dream, except that now, you cannot heal him from the pain that his mark will give him. He will have to start fighting because You-Know-Who is returning and he will be very powerful," Gabriel whispered. He then looked me dead in the eye. "Tell no one, and do not write it down, and do not think about it while you are in Hogsmede. The lady who spoke to you before had her points. She can hear thoughts, except she is Selective, meaning that she only does it for personal gain," Gabriel whispered. I nodded as he handed me a letter from my mother. Since it was early in the night, I went to Snape's office to read it with him, mostly because I felt that I had hope that I was beginning to break him down and get him over to me.

"Good evening," he whispered as I shut his office door.

"I got another letter," I whispered. He nodded and locked it. I walked into his office and sat on my stool. I then broke the seal and began to read.

Dear Chrys,

I wanted to apologize for the pictures. I should not have done that, and I am sorry for hurting you. By the way, your spell must've worked because they are 'trying to have children.' I was told not to tell you much, so I hold my comments.

I wanted to give you news of one of your aunts. Your Aunt Haley passed away about four days ago. She sends you her love and she wants you to be happy. She is not the same person she was, and it really showed itself during her last few years. She had a long fight with cancer, and she also began having some mental issues that made her come to the diagnosis of bipolar disorder, but it was only massive mood swings.

Your cousin, Clara Reid from Charleston, just had her first child. She named her Angelina Chrys. You remember her obsession with Angelina Jolie, so you would understand. She does not plan to name her next child anything special, so she probably will not name her first son after that particular man's name. You almost woke up around your twenty-eighth birthday, and we all remember it very well. Grace told me that she would tell you what it was, so you will discover it soon unless you already know.

Hannah is dating a nice young man right now. He was the boy who bagged groceries at the Food Mart in town. She fell in love with him, and she thought that we would want to know. I was buried next to you, and since she is into communication, she talks to us often. She put a black rose on your grave for your birthday last April, just so you know. Grace told me that you are not like me or your aunt, but that you are still experiencing some of the things that we were. By the way, your pictures are beautiful and I want you to draw for me when you return. We all love you, Chrys, Love,

Mother

"That makes me happy," I whispered. Snape nodded to me as he gave me a cup of tea.

"It sounds like she learned her lesson," he whispered. Why do I want to bring this up? "I actually wanted to talk to you about something. McGonagall is worried that we are breaking some sort of code with our friendship. She wants you to meet with Dumbledore about it."

"And she was going to ask me to do this when?" I asked. "We both know that this is harmless compared to another little couple around here," I whispered. He looked up sharply.

"You would really believe that?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hey, it is only fair. We both know that we are friends because with my emotions and your self opinion, who is going to care like we do?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It is up to Dumbledore. Something tells me that he will be glad that I am finally socializing for something other than business," he said. There probably isn't anything going on between us; we just care about each other, like friends do, he thought. I nodded to myself as I felt Grace appear in my loft.

"When is the meeting?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You can probably go and speak with him tonight," he replied. I nodded and looked to my tea.

"I think it will stay warm while I am gone," I smiled. He nodded as I flashed. I was in Dumbledore's lobby area, where he was waiting.

"Good to see you again, Madam Chrys," he smiled.

"Hello, Sir," I nodded.

"You can get your tea if you would like. This could take some time if we get to talking," he smiled. I called for my tea and it came, still steaming. "I wanted to talk with you about this because Minerva is not the first to mention this to me. From what I have seen and heard, you two are just very good friends, and I want to thank you for that. I know from this that you understand his past, and he is given a slight chance to understand yours. Grace and I do communicate, mostly because she is the one who decided to talk to me about hiring you, and I was reluctant at first, but you were a good choice. You are a great member of this staff."

"Thank you, Sir," I smiled. "I am glad that you hired me because this is a great job, or career. I have not decided yet, but I know that this will be great."

"I understand. I want to inform you of your latest task. Next year, you will help out the French students who will be coming to our school. I have gotten these books for you, but I hear that you might have your own way to translate. Your secrets are safe with me," he smiled. I looked to him with a confused face. He nodded. "Grace told me so that I would not put you through many health evaluations, but she keeps a watch on you in case it actually does damage."

"Thank you, Sir, and enjoy your evening. I will begin studying this. What about the boys?"

"Their leader will handle them. Oh, watch out for intruders on your way around the school. You know not to go out onto the grounds at night, correct?" he questioned. I nodded and waved to him. I picked up my two books, went invisible, and flashed to Snape's office. He was talking with Lupin, who heard my cup clatter.

"She is probably just delivering her empty cup. Have you been taking the potion? You forgot to come to me last month."

"I was busy, and I went to my safe house. Thank you for your help, Severus. Oh, be careful with her. I hear that she is a wild one," Lupin grinned. Snape was angry with him, but not as angry as I was. I lit a fire ball behind my back. He left and Snape closed the door as I shot the ball to the chandelier.

"He is so incompetent. I need to learn French. Care to help?" I asked.

"I have some work to do, but I am open this Friday night."

"I have to go to bed early."

"Sunday night?" he asked. I nodded and sat on my stool. I gulped down my tea and put my cup down on the side of his desk. Something was bothering him, and I knew that his hunches would put him in danger, so I decided to leave to avoid saying any thing. I flashed into my loft and began working on my picture of Snape. I smiled as I filled in his eyes with a light gray color. I added a few more details to his face before hiding it in my room. I locked to the door to see Filch standing in my living area.

"May I help you?" I called.

"I thought someone might be breaking in here. Dumbledore did not tell me that you had left yet. How are you lighting those?" he asked as his cat jumped onto my desk and flipped through the papers on it.

"I levitate and I use a power of mine to light the spaces. Is that alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"I might need you to help me light them sometimes. I have a note from Professor Engrid to give you."

"Thank you, Sir," I whispered as I landed in front of him and accepted the letter. I nodded to him as he called his cat with his tongue and left, closing my door behind him. I then opened the letter.

Dear Madam Chrys,

I have received word of the upcoming dance, and I thought that now would be the perfect time to talk to you. You are a very beautiful woman who is very strong and determined. I wanted to go with you to the dance because I have been staring at you since the first time I met you. You are a very noticeable person because of your great beauty, and I will completely understand if you swept another man off his feet. I wanted to ask you anyway because I do not talk with anyone much. Well, thank you for reading this far. I am a rambler when I get nervous :).

With care,

Professor Engrid

I looked to my desk and decided not to answer the note. I put it in my desk and smiled as I called for the first of three French books that Dumbledore gave me. I began reading as the night faded. ?

Christmas came with a bang and the school was almost completely empty. Only four professors remained, and then me. I stayed with Snape most of the time, talking with him and enjoying the Christmas gifts from Dumbledore, who always took the care to give gifts to people like Snape and me. I had a gift for him, which I had been hiding for a long time. He gave me a blue amulet, which was beautiful. This particular one had the power I would give it, and I had not decided yet, but I was thinking of keeping it the way it was.

I got Snape's gift just after lunch on Christmas Day. I brought him back to my office and told him to sit in one of my chairs and close his eyes. I levitated and got the picture that I wanted from behind the door of my room. I smiled as I looked it over for the last time. It was a very good picture that I drew of a place of some sort. I did not know exactly what, but we were there, along with Grace and Gabriel. Gabriel was flying over a fountain and Grace was sitting on top of the tower. Snape was standing in a dark archway and I was levitating in the garden. I smiled as I put it in his hands.

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked. I smiled to him.

"Whenever you are ready."

He looked all around that picture and smiled.

"How long have you been drawing this?"

"It took about a week to do the building, but the people were easy. Have you found everyone?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I see you, Grace, and Gabriel, but where am I?" he asked. I went behind him and looked around the whole thing. For such a big piece, it was hard to find him because he is about as dark as the shadow he is standing in, and the archway was small. I had to lean very close to see, but he did not mind.

"Help me look for an archway. You are standing in the shadows and it is very hard to find if you have the whole thing put before you. I often cover up the other sections and work on one, just so that I can concentrate on those minor things, like windows. This window has a flower box in it and the curtains from the open window have knocked them onto the ground, so they are falling in front of the window below it," I smiled. He nodded slightly as I finally found him. He smiled as a knock sounded on the door. I flashed in front of my desk quickly as it opened. It was Professor McGonagall.

"One of the students is unaccounted for," she whispered. "What is that, Severus?"

"My gift from Chrys."

"Who is that on the roof?"

"My sister, Hannah," I whispered. She nodded.

"Nice hair," she smiled.

"Professor McGonagall?" Filch called from the door. "It was Potter, Ma'am. Happy Christmas, Professor, Madam," Filch nodded. Snape and I nodded in return.

"Are you coming to tonight's feast?" McGonagall asked. I nodded.

"I will unless I have other things to do," I smiled. Snape nodded. Another professor came and knocked on the door. It was Professor Engrid.

"Well, what a happy sight. I suppose that you found him?" he smiled. McGonagall nodded. "Madam Chrys, will you help me clean some windows? I cannot get up that high and get a good enough quality for the light."

I already knew what he wanted to talk to me about, so I nodded and looked to the group.

"The money is in the top drawer," I grinned. McGonagall laughed and Snape smirked.

"We will move into my office," Snape nodded. I thanked him and walked out with Professor Engrid.

"How has your Christmas been? I see that you have received an amulet. From your sister, I presume?" he smiled. I shook my head.

"A good friend of mine gave this to me," I replied sternly. "He plans to come and talk to me later on today, alone."

"Well, I hope you two have a good time. Did you receive my letter? I hope I was not to open or jumpy."

"No, but I am afraid that this friend is also my date, and he has been for a long time now. We planned to go to the first dance together, but we both had some plans," I smiled. He sat down at his desk as we entered his room.

"I see. He must be special to you."

"More than we both get at, but yes," I smiled nervously. "Truly, he is a life to me," I whispered. Literally, I added to myself.

"Well, I hate to intrude," he smiled.

"Listen, if I would have no one to begin with and others asking, I would remember your charm and accept your offer, but prior commitments mean some things to me. I am sure that you have another person planned," I smiled. He shrugged.

"There is always Professor Sprout, or the divination teacher," he smiled. I shrugged.

"Out of the two there, I think that door number one would be better. I do not enjoy evaluating her. I am afraid of heights to tell you the truth. I fell off a ladder once, so that is not pleasant either. Which windows were you speaking of?" I asked. He pointed to three up in his loft area. He was very hurt by me rejecting him, so I was trying to make it up to him.

"They have been dirty for sometime, and now that white is everywhere, it is more apparent. I have a friend coming tomorrow who is a neat freak, and I will surely be downsized for having dirty windows," he grinned.

"Probably your mother?" I asked. He nodded. "I have one who is the same one, but she has passed on now."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Well, magic of a natural sort has given us the chance to write. That is why Midnight is here, my raven," I smiled. He nodded.

"Nice choice of a name," he smiled. I nodded.

"It was chosen by another great friend of ours. My parents are not magical, and my powers were given to me after a…chance encounter, so we have some truly powerful friends if they can break that layer of the gates and all," I smiled. He was shocked by this as Filch came into the room.

"Will you light the lights in the Great Hall for me?" he asked. I nodded.

"I will come by in the morning and do the windows. The light is bad right now," I whispered. He nodded as I followed Filch down the many stairs. The next conversation, which was with Filch, shocked me.

"So, what were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Conversation," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

He stopped and looked to me as the stairs changed. I was no longer afraid of them, so I just stood there and swayed as we went back up and around to find our way.

"Well, I have wanted to ask you a question, and I was hoping that he had not asked before me. I do not have a date for the ball yet, and it is early, so I wanted to find the best choice, and I was wondering if you would be my date," he said quickly. I smiled gently.

"As I told him, I have a prior commitment. I had a friend ask me at the last one, but we were both busy then, so we decided that at the next one, we would get together. Thank you for asking, and I will remember in case something happens between now and then."

"I understand," he whispered as we stepped into the front area. I levitated up and lit the main chandelier before levitating through the doors. A few students were talking in the corner quietly as I lit six chandeliers in the hall. Dumbledore was not there, and Filch was in charge of the lighting and the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like a night sky, candles, snow, and other things. It was currently just a roof with exposed beams. I lit the six and flashed back to Snape's office. He nodded to me, along with McGonagall. They were seated in the classroom. I sat with them quietly.

"I hear that many people are asking about the dance. Who are you two going with?" McGonagall asked.

We make it a surprise, I whispered to Snape through the connection. He nodded lightly as he sat back in his chair.

"I have a friend who asked me. They will come next year at Christmas," Snape replied.

"It is the same for me!" I smiled. McGonagall smiled. "Who are you going with?" I asked her.

"I am going with Albus, of course. We attended the last one together."

"We would not know," I whispered. McGonagall nodded.

"Weren't you two going to go together before everything happened?" she asked. We nodded. My thoughts then went quiet for a moment. Snape must have been thinking about something quietly.

"There was no way she could go, so I did not stay here for Christmas. We will probably need more professors here for next year because we will be teaching the students to dance," Snape whispered. I looked to him.

"When did they say that?" I asked.

"At the last meeting, or it might've been in the flyers. You can never be sure," McGonagall replied.

"Well, Ravenclaw has a problem. I have no idea how to dance. You are speaking of ballroom right?"

"Indeed we are, Madam Chrys. Severus, you should teach her. Professor Engrid will not have the time, and you two already spend a lot of time together. Oh, Lupin is the one who gave him that little tip," McGonagall whispered. "I cannot say anything now, you know."

"Yes, but both of you are wrong," I whispered. Snape's thought then went completely blank, along with the rest of the school. I wish that would happen all the time next year, I thought to myself as Lupin walked into the room.

"I thought you were on vacation," McGonagall smiled. "Take a seat."

"I just need…well, I guess I can. Happy Christmas, Professor, Madam," he nodded. "What kind of gifts did Dumbledore give you two this year?"

"I have not opened his yet, come to think of it," I whispered. "I was helping him look at the picture I drew him. There were so many details that I could not find everyone!" I smiled. He nodded as I called for the rest of our gifts. I passed him his and I began to open mine. We both received a box of jellybeans. We smiled.

"Well, you two must like those. He gave me some candy also. I think that he knows our favorites," Lupin smiled. McGonagall said nothing, and I could not hear her thoughts due to the block from Snape.

Then, Midnight flew into the room quickly, scaring McGonagall and Lupin. He dropped two packages in front of us before taking a seat of Snape's shoulder.

"These must be from my mother," I whispered. Midnight squawked a reply as we began to open them. Mother gave me some more music, which was sure to be interesting to listen to, and Snape received a box of the famous chocolate and a letter. There was also a letter in mine, so I read it to myself.

Dear Chrys,

Grace reminded me of Christmas, and I could not pass up the chance to write and give you and your friend something for it. Midnight was also there, so I did not want to make him fly all that way for nothing.

Your father has been talking to us more and more, and he says that Kip and Sandy are happy, and the rest are fine. Henry and Hannah both just went through a breakup though, and your father told you that he was glad you got to miss out on those many years of rejections and roller coaster rides of emotion, even though I know that you can still go through it. I hope that you and your friend find true love, but after receiving the letter I gave him yesterday, I am beginning to think that there is someone else out there somewhere.

Well, I am not expecting a gift from either one of you, but a letter would be nice. Grace tells me that the picture would be a great hit with him, so congratulations. I hope you like his gift. He knew that you liked amulets, and I hear that they are helpful with the magic stuff. I am not familiar with it, but just remember that those powers were given to you by God and they should not be used in vain unless completely necessary.

I will let you get to your activities now. Enjoy the snow, and be sure to wear your hat and coat.

Love,

Mother

I smiled as I looked up to Snape, whose thoughts were completely gone, along with his color. No one said anything as I folded my letter and put it back. I then put my music inside my inner pocket.

"She is doing well," I whispered.

"I thought she passed on," Lupin whispered.

"Midnight can break the plane, I guess," I whispered. Snape then stood and locked himself in his office.

"Who was it from?" McGonagall asked. I shrugged.

"Mother received it yesterday, but I have no idea about his family. I can hardly keep up with my own. I have two brothers and two sisters. I am the second oldest and there is some difference between my oldest brother and my youngest brother, who is the one below me. They are constantly having news with their lives," I smiled. I thought of Angie and Hannah as the adorable little ones they once were. Henry was always handsome, as was Patrick, who was constantly with someone throughout my younger years, including the last ones I remembered. "I think I will go check on him," I whispered. McGonagall smiled and began to talk to Lupin. I then knocked on Snape's office door. He unlocked it and allowed me to enter, but he quickly closed and locked the door behind me.

"What did she tell you?" he whispered.

"Nothing much," I whispered. "She told me about the family. My father talks to our graves often." He looked up to me. "I am dead in their world, but not in this one. What happened?" I asked quietly. He looked down to his desk at the open letter, which did have a few tearstains from him on it. I sat beside him.

"I do not mind," he whispered. I nodded and began to read.

Dear Severus,

I was told by Chrys's mother that she was with you, so I decided to write. I have seen you helping in the protection of my son, and I wanted to thank you personally for the deed. No one can tell me anything up here, so I will be waiting for someone to come soon. The angels watching Chrys are worried about something coming, and I have heard some things about You-Know-Who. What you do with him is your choice, but do not bring my son into your lies. I will not allow it, and despite my loss of magic, I will dual you, as will James. We both feel the same way about this, and we both knew that this would happen. He does not blame me for being worried, but he would like to ask you to return your duties to Dumbledore unless the worst happens to him. Also, please ask Chrys to take your place. Her mother seems like a very trustworthy person, and I like her power set. Grace told me everything about her powers, and she does not have The Mark. \

I still will not accept your apology. Thank you,

Lily

I looked to Snape carefully. He nodded and folded the letter heavily.

"I do not care what she asks. I will not accept it. You gave a promise to Dumbledore and you will be given the chance to keep it," I said sternly.

"You do not understand. I have to obey her wishes, it is the only way."

"Who is she to you? I have only seen one memory, and her friends were not yours," I whispered. He nodded.

"I have had to lie to you, and I am sorry. Lily was an old friend of mine. She was in Gryffindor, I in Slytherin. I never played Quidditch."

"Our stories are the same, aren't they?" I asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kip was my best friend, but now I cannot see him, be with him, or probably contact him using Mother, even if I wanted to," I whispered. His thoughts then came through.

"Did you ever love Kip?" he asked. I sat on the stool.

"I have other things to worry with, and that is unfortunately one of them. He married my worst enemy, and there is nothing I can do about it."

"My love married my worst enemy also," he whispered. I looked to my feet as Lupin and McGonagall left for dinner. I looked to him quietly.

"I wish there was something I could do. This is what your secret has been," I whispered. He nodded and looked to the letter. "Well, we must stick together in this. If Lily knows that I have accepted her 'challenge,' then we do not have to tell her that I have declined your part of the story. Love is something powerful, Severus, and I know it," I whispered. Now, for the next part of the race. I was so close! Why does she have to be there? God told me this was complicated, but another woman? Severus will never love me, I thought quietly. "I will get us some plates and we can eat in here," I whispered. He shook his head.

"I am not hungry," he whispered.

"Then I will keep your plate beside the fire. You will eat because we all have to," I whispered. He nodded, knocking that I was right. I then flashed into the Great Hall to see Dumbledore.

"Madam Chrys, I need to talk with you in my office. This can wait," he said sternly. I nodded and followed him to his office. "I received a letter from Lily today. You need to get Midnight and reply that you will not accept it at all. She does not know everything, to my knowledge, and Severus cannot loose that last piece. We will have to cover this up completely," he whispered. I nodded and looked to my two amulets.

"Is he going to be in danger in a few years?" I asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Severus will not leave here without my knowing, therefore he is safe. I need for you to send Midnight out tomorrow morning sharp. I trust you to follow your instincts, Madam Chrys," Dumbledore whispered. I nodded as he gave me his letter. "Hide this from him because he must not know. Also, use your newest memory charm on him. He must not remember this. Midnight will be intercepted by me before any more letters are given to him."

"Thank you, Sir. He is very hurt right now, as I can understand."

"Chrys, never mention that you know about her, ever," he said sternly. I nodded and flashed into the Great Hall. I grabbed our plates and flashed back into Severus's office. I then realized that I would have to call him Snape after the spell. I said nothing as I picked up the letter.

"Wouldn't want it to become messy," I smiled. I then froze him, took out my wand, and gave him the memory charm. I kept the letters with me, and I began writing the answer that night. Lily would never know.

CHAPTER TWELVE: DANCING LESSONS OF SPRING

I ate my food quietly. Chrys was with me, but I did not know why we were in my office instead of in the Great Hall with everyone else. She played around my questions, so I decided to remain silent.

"Who all were we talking with this afternoon?" I asked.

"Professors Lupin and McGonagall," she replied. I nodded. "Did you see your gift from my mother?"

"I do not think so," I replied. When did that happen?

"Mother wrote me a letter. She said that everyone was fine. She said that my father kept talking to us. She told me that my brother, Henry, and my sister Hannah just went though some things with that great roller coaster of teenage romance. I am so glad that I missed that stage, and he is too," she said nervously as she called for my gift of chocolates. I ate one as she pulled out her music. She opened a new set, one that I did not recognize. She then put it on and began to listen. She flipped through songs and then began listening to one quietly. She then stared into the space in front of her as her food grew cold.

After a minute she was holding back tears, and then they came quietly. She wiped them silently and drank her juice. I said nothing as she listened to the song again with tears covering her face. She then threw off the music and sat there looking at her pocket.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She shook her head quietly. "Well?"

"That song was so…oh I cannot tell you anything anymore," she cried. "I am tired of these secrets and when…uhg!" she groaned. I looked to her music, which was still playing in the silence. I picked it up, trying to figure out a way to turn it off, but she put the headphones over my ears. Listen to it and guess who it makes me think of, she whispered into my head. She then began to cry quietly in front of me as I listened to the song. I knew that she was thinking of me, and I said nothing as she continued to cry. She then took the headphones off before the end of the song. She then sat there crying as McGonagall knocked on the door. She went invisible as I opened the door, which was locked for some reason.

"Why are you two eating in here?" she asked. "Where is Madam Chrys?"

"Something upset her and she went into her office," I replied quietly as she muffled her sobs. McGonagall stood quietly and nodded.

"Well, I will give the record player to you. You can teach her later on when she feels up to it. You have until May, and then Filch needs it for some event that he has this summer," McGonagall whispered. I nodded as Chrys shook herself intensely on the stool. McGonagall said nothing and left. Chrys then became visible again. I discovered that she was listening to the song again, sobbing with every note of a solo.

"Why are you continuing to listen?" I asked. She shook her head. She then blew her nose on her handkerchief and looked up to me.

"This world is so cruel," she whispered. I did not understand why she was saying this, but I knew that she knew something that I did not. She finally let me take the music off of her. I had to bring my chair closer. I took off the music and she fell into my lap, crying heavily without stopping. I patted her back as Midnight squawked in the loft area.

"Chrys, I am sure that everything is fine," I whispered.

If you knew what I knew, you would understand why I say this. Our secrets will come out sooner or later, I know, and I want you to be prepared that day. I fear that I already know where it will take place, and I just hope that I do not fail my mission, she whispered into my head sternly. I want you to know that I at least care about the secrets I know. I respect you very much, and I want you to know that.

"Thank you," I whispered, not knowing what to perceive. She then held up her head. She had stopped crying and looked around her. She looked to her amulets and then looked to the wall, where Grace must've been.

"There is still more?" she called. Grace then appeared.

"Write that reply after your first lesson. Go on you two; dance," Grace smiled. She disappeared as Chrys stood.

"Why not?" she asked. She then led me out into my classroom. She used her powers to move everything neatly into a back corner. I then turned on the music, which was on my desk in the front of the room.

"How much do you know?" I asked her. She then took my hands.

"I want you to do my wedding dance with me," she whispered. She then pointed to the record player. A light flowed onto it and it paused before playing to be what sounded like a live band. She smiled as she took my hands again. "He let me lead," she smiled as we began to do a nice waltz to a faster tempo of music. After moving to the center of the floor, the music came to a piano. Chrys was smiling as she came away from me. Her left hand and my right hand were the only thing keeping us together as we walked in a circle with each other, staring into each other's eyes. I smiled too as a tear fell down her face and the music stopped.

"I thought that you did not know how to dance," I smiled.

"He taught me well," she whispered. "I want those days back so badly, and I will need your help some. The dream will begin to enter an area where everything will be familiar, but there will be problems," she whispered. She looked to the floor. "I will have a missing piece sooner or later, and I pray that the worst avoids my visions, but something tells me that a particular evil is returning and there is nothing that I can do about it. I pray that you do not return to His side," she whispered. I did not understand as she returned the desks back to normal. She then looked to the night sky. It was very dark outside and very cold. She then lit the chandelier from where she was sitting. She was silent as she nodded to me and flashed into her office, where I heard her humming the tune that was in the song that she played for me. I then sat down in my office. I began writing in my journal.

I am beginning to know more yet less about my friend, Madam Chrys, but I think that she is very truthful, and I think that there is more to her. I do not want to accept the facts, but I think that I am beginning to move on, but I do not know.

Dumbledore has spoken with Chrys about how we are friends, very close friends. We act more like a beginning to moderate couple than a pair of friends with a few things in common. I feel that connection with her, but I have felt this way before, just as you know. I must hide this now, and I cannot tell her the truth. I just pray that this does not turn out to be nothing. I will not be able to take it. ?

Chrys and Snape began practicing their dancing every day, including on days where they were too exhausted to talk much. He never fully heard the song that Chrys continued to listen to, but he knew the importance of it. She was having visions every day about the future, no matter how distant. This lasted for weeks until spring came, giving them all the warmth that they craved. Chrys began experiencing troubling visions, particularly about a creature in the care of Hagrid, who was missing from the meals for many days before his somber return with the news that his creature was to be executed. Chrys knew the truth, so she said nothing as one of her visions came near. Snape was becoming increasingly nervous, and one evening, he followed Harry Potter and his friends into a dangerous situation where he was attacked and sent flying, landing unconscious on a bed.

"Severus!" Chrys cried to herself. She became invisible, grabbed some healing potion, and flashed into the house where Harry, Hermione and Ron stood with fugitive Sirius Black and the well-known Professor Lupin. Chrys hid in the corner as another figure by the name of Peter Pettigrew came into the scene. She was silent as she waited, and they all soon left. Chrys then poured the potion into Snape's mouth. She healed his wound and flashed away quickly. He awakened alone, not knowing why he had been healed. He felt the drying blood in his hair and ran from the house. He was ready to kill the boy he was fighting to protect, but something got into his way. Professor Lupin was really a werewolf, and Snape protected the group from it as Sirius and Lupin fought. These events were protected by a Time Turner as Chrys sat in worry and agony in her office. She did not get to see Snape again until morning, when he awakened her from her desk working on a picture of him. He thought nothing of it as she looked to him with sleepy eyes. She then focused her eyes and saw that it was him. She then hugged him quickly.

"What were you thinking?" she cried.

"Students were escaping the grounds and they were in danger. So, you healed me?" he asked. She nodded.

"I had to because you were hurt. Friends protect each other," she smiled. He nodded to her as the year ended. Chrys was happy as she took a trip with Professor McGonagall to make sure that the schools were indeed coming to Hogwarts. Chrys, who had learned French with help from Snape, who also gained some from the studies, was happy as she returned to the castle. She began drawing more and more, mostly the views from her visions. She kept these drawings hidden, particularly the ones with Snape in them. She was sad and depressed about losing the secret between her and Snape, but she understood as she watched the summer fade. She smiled as she thanked me for delivering her letters.

"Thanks, Midnight," she smiled before giving me my dinner and put me inside my cage. I squawked happily as she went with Snape to the opening ceremonies.


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE: THE FEAR BEGINS

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

My visions began occurring more and more as Grace began making my dress and Snape's dress robes. I knew that things were going to start happening in the evil world, and it had nothing to do with the mysterious headmaster of the boys. Snape seemed to be afraid of him for some reason, and a vision told me that The Mark would soon begin appearing on Snape's arm.

This was not occurring as I drank some heavy pain-killing potion with some wine on the night of our guests' arrival. I was moved to the left side of Snape in anticipation of the large group. My head was buzzing as they neared. I wanted to tell Snape everything. I then heard Grace above me.

"Your time will come," she whispered before I put on my music. My hair was down, so it was easy to hide. Dumbledore, who was on my right, smiled to me.

You have done well, Chrys. Lily is angry at your response, but I have asked Grace to do a memory charm on her. Everything will be fine, except for that memory gap with Severus. I think that you can call him that now, by the way, Dumbledore smiled. I nodded as I began listening to my song, the one where I thought of Snape…Severus, every time. I smiled to myself as Filch came in wearing dress robes. The students stared as he walked, very uncomfortably, back to the doors to the Great Hall. Dumbledore then stood and introduced the incoming French students. I then gasped as I saw their Headmistress following her students. Severus looked to me carefully as I watched her come and sit on the opposite side of the table. I then saw the boys coming. Their headmaster was definitely a Death Eater, and Severus was not happy to see him, but he knew that he must begin his character change. I said nothing to him as the meal came.

I hope her headache is not giving her trouble, Snape thought.

Thank you for my potion, I whispered to Severus. He nodded lightly as I looked to Dumbledore. "I must go to my office now. Would you ask Professor McGonagall to fill in for me? This headache is going to prevent me from going anywhere tonight. Enjoy your evening," I smiled as I flashed out of the Great Hall. No one noticed as I sat in my office. I began to draw quietly as the night carried on and the students disbursed, giving me a little bit of silence before Severus went into his office. I decided to go talk with him, so I flashed into his classroom, where he was preparing for the next day's lesson.

"Is your headache bothering you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I was not hungry tonight after all of the wine I had. I do not get a buzz from it anymore, and I am taking out those visions with it."

"What are you seeing?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You will discover things soon enough," I whispered. "I am going to do evaluations on that headmaster fellow tomorrow. He is teaching a class of Hogwarts students about his culture, and Dumbledore thought it would be interesting. Should I fear him?" I asked. Severus shook his head.

"He is truly harmless if you do not provoke him. You know of his status, don't you?"

"It seems like I know about everyone," I whispered. He nodded.

"Well, I expect to not see you in a week for the finalists."

"It will be too much for me to handle. I was going to go to the Astronomy Tower and gaze at the stars tonight. Do you want to join Midnight and me? I have a letter to send to my mother. She wanted to know something about me and some of my friends here. She knows about you, obviously, but her sources to know who you really are cannot be reached, so I decided to give her the description."

"Well, I do not think that there are any secrets about me that she should not know, but you are allowed to know. I will join you," he smirked. I nodded as he locked his office and classroom doors. I then took his hand as Midnight landed on my shoulder with the letter in his mouth. I then flashed the three of us onto the Astronomy Tower's upper-most deck. I smiled as Severus looked up to the stars. I told Midnight to take it to my mother. He squawked his goodbye and left Severus and I. I then looked inside one of the telescopes. Severus walked over to them.

"If you tell them exactly what star or planet you wish to see, it will show you. My favorite is Red Fred," he said with a smile. The telescope zoomed into a large red star, or so it appeared, that was invisible to the naked eye. Severus smiled. "I would come and gaze at it while I was taking classes here." It helped when James and I began our greatest battle… he thought. I said nothing as I looked into the telescope's other eye.

"Blue Demon," I said happily. A light blue star appeared as Severus nodded with approval. I smiled and looked to him. "It is the same color as my amulet."

"I agree. Many girls liked this star. Another favorite is Lavender the Great," he smirked. A lavender star then appeared. It was the same color as my other amulet. "Those amulets connect with those stars. I believe in that kind of thing, so it must be so."

"What works will work," I smiled. I looked to my amulets, including my potions. I then got a vision. I sat down quickly, holding back tears.

"What did you see?"

"I cannot say," I whispered. I knew it would plague me for a while, but I did not care. "Do you want me to make the tea tonight? I can do it," I whispered. He nodded as he too sat down beside me. I called for the usual ingredients and I used my firepower to heat the water in the kettle. Severus smiled as I handed him his cup. "I never watched you put in everything before," I smiled. He nodded and fixed our cups the way that he normally did. I smiled as I set the cup on a plate that was on my lap. I then sent the kettle and everything back to his room.

"Nice night," he whispered. I nodded as Midnight returned with another letter. I froze Severus and read the letter, which was from my mother. Midnight flew inside towards his cage.

Dear Chrys,

I remembered what he told me, and I thank you for finally giving me an idea of who your friend is. The other woman is furious at the letter Dumbledore sent her, but she is no longer staying near me.

Your father is still talking, and today he admitted that the children are a handful on him, despite the fact that only Hannah lives with him. Kip and Sandy are driving him crazy (mostly Sandy), and the neighbors continue to ruin the air with their music. I hope you liked yours by the way. Your sister gave them to you for some reason, but she did not say.

I want you to stay out of trouble, Chrys. Your friend is not a good person, I know, from what she said. You need to keep your guard up around him, and I do not want you involving yourself with his plans. Please, listen to my pleas. I love you, and I do not want to see you because you died in a battle with this man. Stay away from those people.

Love,

Mother

I looked to Severus and unfroze him. He looked up to me.

"You froze me?" he asked. I nodded.

"Midnight cannot deliver some of his messages in front of other people. It would be rude and no one needs to be using him to do something that they can do themselves by visiting their loved one's graves," I said sternly. Severus was a little quiet, and I knew why, but I said nothing more.

"What does your mother have to say?"

"I am guessing, since that scare at the Quidditch Cup thing, that the angels guarding me are worried about everything. They also are telling me mixed things about how your past may affect you," I whispered. He looked to me quickly before looking away.

"I am not who they think I am," he whispered so that I could barely hear him.

"I know that, and I will not listen to her because I can take care of myself, but I want to ask that you try to stay here as much as possible once the battles begin. Even some of the students know this, and even you know about what the future has for us. I do not want anyone to die, despite my visions," I whispered sadly. I was not holding back tears.

"Who is dying in your visions?" he asked. I put my tea on the seat next to me.

"I cannot change them, despite my wanting to. One of our champions dies, and I do not know how, but I am guessing that You-Know-Who did it," I cried.

It cannot be the boy, he thought.

It is not him, but I think that it will be better if I get away from here for the next few weeks. The moods are changing, and with one of my powers, I do not think that I can handle it this time.

You are not going into the forest.

I refuse to go into the forest again, but I was thinking of going into the mountains and staying there until mid-autumn.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I waited a second before I nodded.

"I want to stay here with you, particularly with what Mother and the angels are saying. Should I believe them, or go with what I know from you now? In my dream, when this happened, You-Know-Who had absolutely no control over you. I rescued you from him and I was able to heal it off, but something tells me that you need to keep it so that you can do your job."

"What job?" he asked. He was nervous that I was coming onto it. He knew exactly what I was talking about, so I avoided the rest of the conversation by drinking my tea quickly.

"I need to go talk with Dumbledore. I had a job with the French students, but McGonagall has it," I whispered. Severus nodded as I sent the cup back to its place. I then waved to him and flashed into Dumbledore's lobby area. His secretary signaled for me to seat myself. The other headmasters were speaking with him, and he was not to be disturbed. I sat and blocked my thoughts as Severus returned to his office after saying something that I could not understand.

"Madam Chrys, Dumbledore would like to see you," the Headmistress said with her heavy French accent. I nodded to her and walked into his office. The doors were all open and I sat in a chair in front of his desk. He came from a side room as one of the portraits snored loudly.

"I hear that you want a vacation. Grace asked me for you and I know just the place," Dumbledore smiled. I nodded as he handed me a key. "Use the key as your guide. The house will be yours until Christmas break, so be sure to come back. We will not need your help after all, and your position will be removed for half the year easily. You can take Midnight with you. Thank you for intercepting that letter. I will remember to do that in the future."

"Sir, can I ask you if you know who the champions are?"

"I will write to you the answers as soon as I know, unless something happens before then," Dumbledore smiled. "Grace wanted me to give you a note from her."

I took the note. It read: I think that the time is nearing, Chrys. Congratulations. I smiled to Dumbledore and nodded.

"I will go and speak with Severus. I will leave in the morning after breakfast. Will the house be stocked with food?" I asked.

"I have a special system for you. Your meals will be at the same time because of the key. As long as you leave it in the house at all times, you will be able to receive food. When you leave, make sure you bring it with you. The next people are Muggles and they do not need to have food popping up out of no where," Dumbledore smiled. I nodded and flashed, with the key, to Severus's office.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," I replied. "I want you to write to me. I will reply, mostly because it will probably be a remote place. I am leaving after breakfast. Oh, Dumbledore will tell me the results, unless I get a vision. I will be away until Christmas, so I will not be able to help if one of those students makes one of those huge messes," I smiled. He nodded.

"Midnight will be with Dumbledore for deliveries and things, right?" he asked. I nodded as McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Madam Chrys, will you be helping me tomorrow?" she asked. I shook my head.

"My powers are putting me through agony, so Dumbledore agreed to let me have some vacation through this first part of the event. I will return for the ball, I promise," I smiled.

Will the fittings be done by Gabriel? Severus thought. I smiled to McGonagall left. I looked to Severus.

"Gabriel will probably do fittings soon. Grace will probably randomly drop by, so be prepared for things to be out here. Do you mind wearing red?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It will not make a difference to me unless it bothers you," he replied quietly. I thanked him and sat down on my stool.

"This will be a great dance. I can probably make it back here in time. I will keep a calendar. I guarantee you that my mother will send you chocolate again, unless you want me to get Grace to talk with her. She is very stubborn, yet she listens to her. She doesn't listen to me, but Grace must be familiar to her. Maybe she came to them before I passed from their world."

"Pass is like flash, right?" Severus asked. I sighed and looked to the floor.

"I do not think so," I replied quietly. I looked to my amulets and I felt my rings on my right hand. They still felt wrong there. Then, I saw the picture that Severus had. It was in vision form, yet they were not moving. I looked to the girl quickly. There was no possible way that it was Severus's sister. Her hair was a light color and her eyes were also fainter than his dark ones. I came out of the vision forcefully. I had seen Lily, I knew, from Severus's memory. I said nothing and I made my face blank as I felt Gabriel near by. He then appeared behind Severus, along with a small sketchbook.

"I need to give this back to Chrys," Gabriel smiled. Severus nodded as I accepted it from him.

"Gabriel, can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded and went to my office area. "Thanks for the good evening," I smiled to Severus. He nodded as I flashed to my office. Gabriel was sitting at my desk. I sat behind it and looked to him. "What is the story?"

"You saw that vision, didn't you?" he asked.

"Gabriel, I am not in the mood for games. There are over six hundred people here and each is causing me agony. Do not try to confuse me," I said sternly. He nodded.

"Your rings were put with that picture for a reason. The picture was not in the reality, but the same secrets were there. Your daughter was not named for that technician, and you know that. Lamar was your choice, but she was not. The one you fell in love with also had the same baggage, but it was your reality, not his. He was in love with you, but his love for her was not gone. Your reality skewed everything. You do not understand it now because you came during what is Potter's fifth year, but everything is wrong. Danger is coming and your mother is right."

"He is not with them!" I said sternly. Gabriel nodded.

"Not to your knowledge," Gabriel replied. "You will learn everything when another person does, one that you will not meet until the final battles. You will not be given the chance to stop the death of that boy, and I will not assist you. You should try to enjoy yourself, and you should start trying harder. You are so close; now answer that calling from inside you. Since you have passed, you cannot have children. Take advantage of that," Gabriel whispered.

"Where the children I had in my dream real? It felt real," I whispered. Gabriel nodded.

"You had a false pregnancy from the events in your dream, which is possible. You were feeling spasms, not children, and you did not gain all of the weight. Your family noticed, but it was not significant. The false labor contributed to your passing," Gabriel whispered. I shook my head slightly as I began to weep. Gabriel reached out his arm, but I moved away from him.

"Let me be alone," I whispered. He nodded and disappeared. I then pulled out my music and put my speakers in. I began listening to the song that reminded me of Severus. I began to sob as I listened. ?

I heard music coming from Chrys's room. I listened to it closely, and I knew that it was the song that made her think of me. I could hear her sobbing as the music continued. The song soon ended and repeated, and the sobbing repeated with it. I decided to stay in my office, but I could not bear that thought of her being so sad and alone in her office. I then stood and walked towards her office. I tried the door and it was unlocked, so I walked inside and unplugged her speaker. She fell into my arms, still sobbing uncontrollably. I shut the door and I used my arms to quiet her sobs. Grace and Gabriel left their work in her loft as they helped pack up Midnight's things. I held Chrys close as she gradually began to silence herself. She soon turned the music to a more up-beat song before looking to me. She looked shock, as if it was supposed to be Gabriel instead of me.

"Seems like I do that a lot," she grinned. "Thank you," she smiled. I nodded.

"I could not stand hearing it. Why do you keep listening to that song?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It is a good song, despite the fact that it gives me visions and uncontrollable sobbing. I am thinking about asking for them to block the visions again. There is too much death in them, and I cannot stand knowing that someone is going to die and there is nothing I can do about it, unless it is Sandy," she grinned.

"Well, you should tell me who it is if you think it matters," I whispered. She looked into the corner and shook her head. She lost all color in her face as she received another vision.

"You," she whispered quietly. I barely heard her. "Right out there," she pointed towards the door. "It looks like there is nothing I can do about it," she cried. She began sobbing again.

That explains the song, I though quietly.

"That song makes me think of you, and while I listen to it, I get visions about you. Mostly they are memories from my dream, but after the second verse, I see it vividly. You were hit with something, but I cannot see who casts it. I could not stay here at all without you. They would probably hire some person like Lockhart and the whole thing with the Defense position will start with potions. I do not know if you will get that position, but I hope that you get it," she whispered. She then looked down to her amulet. She wrote something down and then looked to me. "I want you to say that while you point your wand at my amulet. It will tell me if something is about to hurt you, or if you are hurt."

I smiled as I said the spell. A blue flame hit the amulet, which floated away from her slightly. It finally stopped glowing and fell quietly to her chest again.

"We should test it," I whispered. She nodded as she called for a dagger. She looked to me.

"I cannot do it," she whispered. I nodded as I took it from her and cut my left forearm. Her amulet lit up our faces as she healed the site. She then looked to it in complete shock. The Mark was coming back. I brought my hand back quickly. "I can't heal it like I did before," she whispered. I looked to her in shock.

"When did you do that?"

"It came back in my dream too, but why would it come now? He has not returned yet," she whispered. I nodded. She then looked to her desk. She found a spare notebook. She then said a spell on the first page. She then said it again. She smiled and sat in front of me. "Write about how much it comes back in here and then say that spell. If you say it again, then the text reappears. Midnight cannot be intercepted because he is not an owl, meaning no threat."

"Chrys, are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"I need to know this, and you know that you need more than just one man on your side. Please," she whispered. I nodded as someone looked into my office. Chrys began making a story for us. A knock then sounded. It was the headmaster from the boys' school, and he looked rather frightened.

"May I please speak with you, Professor Snape?" he asked.

"I am in the middle of gathering some important information from a report. I will be available tomorrow afternoon," I said coolly. He nodded and left quickly.

"Please, fill me in on this," she whispered. "Remember, I will be valuable if the evil ever comes because of my visions," she whispered. She was hiding something, but I nodded.

"What are you going to do when you return?" I asked. She shrugged.

"We will go to the ball and shock the entire school, and then probably spend the evening here if the band is not good," she grinned. She then plugged her speaker back in and played a happier song. She grinned as she looked out the upper windows.

"That sounds good," I whispered. She yawned lightly and sat back in her chair. She then looked to me with a smile.

"I am glad that you came. We are talking now," she smiled. I nodded as she yawned again. "I will miss this, but remember the connection."

"How do you hear me?" I asked. She looked a little nervous.

"The same way you hear me," she whispered. I did not pursue it and she sat quietly, tapping her foot to the beat of the song. "What was it like during your teenage years? I had music just like this and an okay family. My sisters and I would fight like crazy, but it was fine. What about the side of you that wasn't being tortured by that ass," she whispered. I grinned.

"I liked music, but not any more. I used to have an entire collection, but it was ruined. What about your music?"

"I bet my family did what they wanted with it," she grinned. "These are mine, but Mother said that they came from my sister."

"Siblings can be a mess. My sister was always stealing my things, including my Slytherin things," I said. I caught myself. I had never told her about that, and it was a part of my secret.

"I already knew," she whispered. She looked to her desk quietly.

"From your visions?" I asked quietly. She nodded quietly. She looked troubled.

"Not from your visions?" I questioned. She put her head into her hands.

"You will find out the secrets when I do, unless they are forced out before then. That was one," she whispered. "There will be another, but nothing more. The rest is not a secret, it is just an unknown fact," she whispered. I was confused by this, but I knew that she was speaking about our possible relationship. I said nothing as she looked up to me.

"What is it?" I asked. She shook her head quietly.

"I do not want to leave, considering what is beginning. Listen, I know that you talk with Dumbledore about it, so tell him as soon as you can," she whispered. I nodded slowly.

"How did you know that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Please, no more questions tonight," she whispered. "Write them in the notebook and be sure to keep in touch. Dumbledore will speak with you," she smiled. She then looked up to the loft. Her dress and my dress robes were there. She smiled and levitated up towards them. She then came back down to me and took my hand. I nodded as we levitated into her loft. She got us over the ledge before coming to rest on the floor. I smiled as I looked to them.

"Who made these?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Gabriel and Grace were in charge of it, and I ask no questions. These are exact replicas of what I had in my dream," she smiled. She was remembering the dance that she had. I could tell by the look in her eye. She then turned on her stereo from the loft. She then made it come up with us. She put it on a near-by table and turned it to a piano song. I smiled as she asked me to dance. We began dancing around in the loft quietly. The song played over itself almost ten times before we stopped. She smiled. "You are very good dancer."

"Thank you," I smiled. She turned off the music and walked past a door. "What do you have in there?" I asked. She gestured for me to come to her. She opened the door and let me inside, where she had pictures everywhere. She had the back wall covered with portraits of a man. I then realized that it was me. I then thought of an old album of mine with pictures of a friend of mine it. It was the exact same, except that Chrys drew her pictures. Each had amazing quality, along with the pictures of charcoal buildings. She had one picture in the center of the back wall. It was a charcoal picture of me, and it looked the best out of all of them. I smiled as she lit the chandelier.

"This is where I go to think and get out some drawings. There are more in this room over here," she smiled as she opened a door leading to what would be her office. I looked to her drawings of me. They were very exact, and every detail was drawn out, even on the charcoal one. "You make an easy subject since I do not have many colors. Red will be easy for the ball. I have to draw out the real one," she smiled.

"Who did you go with in your dream?" I asked. She smiled and stood me next to the counter. I held out my hands and she put hers on mine. The vision came quickly. It showed her entering with me, but it was not the Yule Ball and it was very warm. Everyone was staring at us as we entered and danced the first dance. It then fast-forwarded and Chrys began fighting it and pulling back, but the vision was staying with us. I then began to pull back also. I then felt my back hit the counter as Chrys flew backwards into the wall, hurting her shoulder again. She was also passed out. I carried her down the stairs. I managed to find the door leading out of the bottom room, but it was hidden behind the fireplace. I put her in her bed and I wiped some blood from her brow. I then went and got some healing potion. No one had heard the noise, so it was easy to sneak back into her room and give her the healing potion that she needed. She awoke soon after I administered it.

"What happened?" she asked faintly.

"The vision wanted to hold, so we fought it. You were sent backwards. Do not move your shoulder; you messed it up again," I whispered. She nodded and healed it quickly.

"I will speak with them about avoiding the visions for a while. How far did it go?"

"You were in a very dark place. Where was it?" I asked. She looked to the wall as the clock chimed out for ten. She looked to me with tears in her eyes.

"After the ball, he escorted me to my room. He then went back to his. There was a murder, one involving the Defense position, which is pretty much cursed from what I hear. Well, Minerva assumed that it was I because I could heal. She caught me healing his eye after a potion accident, so I spent the summer battling a murder trial. I won, of course, from what would have been your testimony. You two are so different, though," she whispered. I nodded.

"Well, what happened after you came from your holding cell?" I asked. She shook her head.

"All I can tell you is that I was forgiven, and you forgave Albus and Minerva for siding against me. Everything was different, including the people," she whispered. She then healed her neck. "I think that I should go back up and clear up the best I can. Make sure that no one goes up there, please."

"I promise," I whispered. She nodded.

"Help me please. I am weak right now, but it has to be done. Packing will be easy, but I might have broken something," she whispered. She took my hand and flashed us into her studio. "No!" she cried. Her charcoal picture was ruined completely, along with three others. She tried healing it, but it did not work. "That was one of my favorites," she whispered. She looked around the backside of the room where she impacted. She then looked to her main desk, the one that I crashed into in the blast.

"Turn around," she said sternly. She then lifted my shirt. My back was slightly off, so she healed it. I could not feel the wound, but I was glad that she found it. "Rather invasive, but it worked," she said nervously. She then looked around the area beside me.

"Any others damaged?" I asked. She shook her head as she went into the loft area and got her music. She smiled to me as I looked at what looked to be a family portrait, from what she remembered.

"When I meet Mother, I will get to look upon my siblings and see how grown up they are. Angie will probably be a completely different person, but Hannah's eyes will keep her young. Henry will be just like he is supposed to look: just like Father. Patrick probably will look middle-aged and stressed from the children that he has. I would be an aunt right now, taking kids to the park and spoiling them rotten, or I would be swinging my own as my husband pushed his son and held my hand while he did, kissing me every chance he got," she said solemnly. "Why did life have to give me that dream and then take it away? It is the same as coming into money and watching it burn before your eyes," she whispered. I was thinking heavily as she looked to me. "What have you lost?"

"Many things, like my sister," I whispered. She nodded.

"I miss mine too," she whispered, crying again. She hugged me and cried onto my shoulder. "I wish that they were who they really are in that dream instead of giving me what was happening just after the accident, and the magical crap in between. Why did all of this happen?" she cried quietly. She then pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I have another vision that I want you to see, but I will have to draw it and send it to you. I think that I can make my own paper or something, so I might try that while I am away," she smiled as her face became normal again. She then walked into the lower part of the area. I followed close behind her due to the faint light. She lit the chandelier and stopped quickly. She then dropped to the stairs. I held her back by her good shoulder as she looked around the room. It was a large bedroom with a very big bed. She was crying quietly as another door showed itself. She stood eagerly and opened it, only to see a closet much like my storage closet. She pulled out her wand and lit the area as she floated upwards.

"Chrys!" I called. She stopped and came back to the bottom. "Let me go with you." She nodded and took my hand. We floated upwards in her wandlight. She sighed as she entered another loft area. It was above the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and she cringed as she looked at the books in the area.

"This would've been their library," she whispered to herself as she looked at the books, but they were old and crumbling. "Always searching for nonexistent treasure," she whispered as she sat in an old chair, sending dust everywhere. She lit the chandelier above her and put her wand away.

"Things change," I whispered as I sat on a footrest beside her. "We just have to try not to change too much with it. We cannot ride with it, we have to fight with it, but we must put ourselves in a position to win," I whispered.

"You should write poetry or something," she whispered to me happily. She moved closer to me in her seat. "Do you write some?"

"I did, but the inspiration is gone," I whispered. She looked to the windows as the lights in the boys' quarters darkened.

"Why did you let it leave you? What kind of inspiration was it?" she asked quietly. I looked to the windows also. She took my hand gently. "We both have suffered so much," she whispered. I nodded slightly.

"My sister," I replied softly. She looked away in disbelief, but she soon came back to her original position.

"I let the pictures come to me, like a free write, I guess. Patrick, my older brother, would do that to get a good idea for his songs. You should try listening to some music while you write. It helps, but let us both take that track and keep it in the device as much as we can," she smiled. I nodded as she put her head on my shoulder. She yawned heavily and began to dose carefully. I tapped her cheek softly. She opened her eyes with a dazed look. "I will take myself to bed now," she whispered. I nodded and she flashed us to her office floor. She looked to the clock, which was in my direction. Our faces drew together, and we kissed lightly. She smiled and put her hands in mine.

"I will miss you," I whispered. She nodded.

"Think of me with your writing," she whispered. I nodded as she kissed my hand. "You have great hands, so try not to ruin them while I am away. I will return two days before the ball, and we will dance the night away."

I nodded to her as I walked back to my office. I went to bed quietly and barely slept, thinking about everything in my life. I now was having a mental battle with myself over Chrys, who was playing music softly throughout the night. I closed my eyes finally around six, and I got two hours of sleep before the bells awakened me. I dressed quickly and ate breakfast with the school. Chrys then flashed into her seat as I finished my meal. She grabbed a muffin and took my hand. We flashed back into her office, where her luggage was packed.

"I had to give you a proper goodbye," she whispered. "I know we already covered this part, but I knew that you would be angry if I did not say anything to you of all people," she whispered. She then closed and locked her door. She hugged me and we kissed again, still softly. She smiled and picked up her luggage. She looked to me as she threw a smaller bag over her shoulder and pulled out a key. The ring it was on had a moon on it. She then kissed me again on the lips. See you soon, she whispered to me as she flashed into her cottage by the sea. ?

I arrived just as the sun was coming onto the ocean. I smiled as I put up my things and went onto the deck. I got my sketchbook and pen and I sketched the ocean meeting the colorful sky. I used my energy power and firepower to create the colors I needed. I smiled as I walked back into the house. I walked around the lower floor before going upstairs. I smiled as I walked into the master bedroom. The balcony was an amazing sight and the view was to die for. I smiled as I zoomed in on Severus's thoughts.

It's beautiful here, I called. He smiled inside, but he held it in while he was teaching. I smiled as I opened my eyes. I then walked into a parlor area that had another balcony, along with a large picture window. I then saw a notebook lying on top of a small table. I brought it to me with my powers and I looked through it. I decided to go onto the balcony and flip through. I flashed onto the deck and sat in a chair in a corner. I smiled as I realized that it was an album with my family in it.

Angie had an entire page of pictures of her with boyfriends. She looked like a younger version of our mother, and I knew that these pages would continue to the point of over population.

Hannah, who still had her child-like features, enjoyed the outdoors and many of her pictures were in our backyard. In one, she was younger and Patrick was pushing her on our family swing. Patrick had an entire page of him and his family. His youngest daughter, Kathlina, looked a lot like me, and I smiled as a picture with all three of his children came up. His oldest daughter, Chrys, had Hannah's looks, and his son was too young to determine anything about what he would look like. I smiled as I began to the page. The book was then thrown out of my hands. I rescued it from a long plummet as I flipped to the cover.

To Chrys, my daughter as always, wrote my mother. I smiled as I put the album with my things. I then walked down the stairs to see Midnight's cage with his things. I smiled as I read the note from Dumbledore.

Dear Chrys,

Everything is going well here. Do not worry about a thing and feel free to enjoy the entire property. The beach goes to the rocks on both sides and the walking trail through the woods is all linked to the property. The town is within walking distance. Turn right at the end of the driveway, and remember to keep the inside the house until you leave. I would suggest that you put it inside the album. It is yours from your Mother. You will not be able to see the pictures of you or Kip, so 'you are welcome.'

In addition, I am keeping an eye on that situation with Severus. The mark is coming back, and both of our Death Eaters have noticed this. It will hurt them, so your amulet system may get false alarms, but you will know if it is an attack of some sort. I should do that system with all of my students.

Albus Dumbledore

I smiled as I put the note within a box of mine that I was going to use to store the notes. I then decided to begin getting my things situated. I decided to make the dining room my studio, and I was happy with the area as I completed my look-over of the house. I then walked out a side door and onto a boardwalk, which led me straight to the beach, which was beautiful. I smiled as I removed my shoes and walked along the water line. I then decided to flash back to the house. I put on a water-worthy under-dress before flashing back onto the beach. I smiled as I swam in the water. I then walked onto the shore. The rocks on the right side were faintly visible, but I knew that it would be a walk to find the others. I smiled as I decided to run to the rocks. I smiled as they came up after a good twenty minutes. I was panting heavily, so I jumped into an incoming waved and floated. I smiled as I decided to float out more. I was soon out a long way with my stomach growling, so I flashed back to the beach, where I had a towel waiting. I changed and put my clothes in a laundry pile before going to the kitchen. A large area of food was waiting for me, including dessert. A note was on one of the plates.

The spell to return everything is Hogwata returna. I know how it sounds, but it had to be simple.

I smiled as I ate my meal. I then focused my thoughts on Severus. He was eating his food and desperately trying to avoid the other Death Eater. I smiled to myself as I finished my dessert and said the spell that returned my things. I smiled as I began writing a note to Severus.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE DELIVERIES OF MIDNIGHT

Dear Severus,

This place is beautiful, as I told you through the connection. I am thinking of trying to get Dumbledore to give you a few days off so that you can come before winter, unless you have other plans. I wanted to give you some sketches of the place also. I came here just in time for the sunrise, and it was absolutely amazing. Everything was filled with color and just pure happiness. It helped me remember some things about my childhood that I forgot.

[Will you write me, in the notebook, about the Mark? I want to keep track of it as much as you do, so please tell me soon.]

I hope you have a great day and please write back soon.

Love,

Chrys

?

Dear Chrys,

The sketch was very good. I knew that you would send those along. Would you tell me about how you got those colors? I have never seen those in any paintings, and they seem to move through the paper.

[The mark is getting darker by the day. I am trying to avoid our little friend, but I cannot do it forever. You understand, and I feel that you should know.]

You wanted me to write something for you, so here it goes. I wrote this in just a poem, or whatever you want to call it.

"Through every moment in the current known as time, I have thought of something that was out there. This something is a person, but they are very specific. With hair like the ocean, eyes like the stars, she waits for me. She is lurking in every shadow and in all the hidden places, yet she is there, with a glow from a place unknown.

"I see her, yet she runs away, causing me to chase with a deep desire unlike never before. She stops and lets me grow near, but then she runs off into the night again, causing me to cry out in despair. She returns, but only for a moment, beckoning me to chase her once again. So, I join the never ending chase once again, not knowing what the future holds, just knowing to expect her open hand."

Love,

Severus

?

Dear Severus,

You are a great writer. I loved it, and I will send you the 'artist's' version within the next few weeks.

I received visions about the results of the tournament's champions. I hope that he and the rest stay safe, including Harry. I have not met him yet, and I plan not to. I also want to tell you to call me if something happens. If anything, cut your arm again or something. I am willing to heal. I have been keeping my powers up, and I have been training with the waves. I use them to simulate an attack, and I think that I have it down all right.

[You did not write much about your mark, but I know from a vision that they are dark, even darker from when I saw you with them in my dream. Be careful, Severus, and please send me an emergency message if you have to. I want to know anything that happens to you, and I will tell you about anything that I experience that I can tell you about. I hate the secrets too, but I cannot say anything that could jeopardize any of us, mostly us personally. I enjoy your company, and I think that you enjoy mine just as much. I just thought I would let you know that.]

I will be sending you some more sketches of the area soon. Dumbledore is not answering my letters at the moment, but he is a very busy man who deserves his own time. Remember to watch for thieves, if you can find the room amongst those suitors of mine (I think they just think I would be a good partner at the ball because I am the youngest girl, but who knows. I prefer the man I have ?).

Love,

Chrys

?

Dear Chrys,

Thank you for thinking so. I am trying to get into writing more things like that, but I prefer my journal. Also, thank your mother for me. She sent some chocolate pumpkins here for Halloween, and I have eaten half of them. The rest should be there also, but I think that Midnight has some friends that he likes to give food to.

Thank you for the words, and I promise to contact you. Currently, he has made it through the first task unharmed, which you probably know since I had an injury scare. Dragons are very powerful creatures, and I know this from experience.

I want you to send me more pictures, and I also want to get time from Dumbledore on my own. I want to surprise you if I visit, and it probably will not be until the first two days of holiday, the ones before you leave to attend the ball. I can help you pack and everything, if you do not mind. If I see you before then, it will be a blessing. I miss our talks as much as you do, I guarantee, and I wanted you to know that because you think of me a lot. Your connection will send feelings also, along with dreams. I will not tell you which ones, but I just thought that I would tell you that.

Love,

Severus

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE VISIT

I read Severus's letter happily as I sat on the beach. Midnight then went to Mother, I guess. The candy got to me, but I decided not to eat but a few. I put them away as I enjoyed my last days of autumn taking hikes on the nature trail. I then decided to put on my best sundress before going into the local town. I took a basket with me, along with some of the local money also. I smiled to the townspeople as I went into their General Store. I nodded to the owner as I blocked out all thoughts, particularly an old drunk who lived behind the shop.

The shop had many small mementoes. The town was famous for a farm near by, so I got a Christmas ornament with their emblem on it.

"Where are you staying right now?" the cashier asked. I thought quickly before replying: "I have been staying about five miles that way in a beach house."

"I do not know which one, but that is good enough. Where are you originally from?"

"I am American, but my family is English," I replied. "I must get going, by the way."

"Alright, Madam," she whispered. I smiled to her as I began walking back through the town. I then noticed a few people in wizard robes. They were coming from a building that I knew that I could see, but no one else, so I ignored it as a man began to follow me. I ignored it for about a mile. The town was out of sight when I turned around defensively with my hands raised. The man then took off his hood.

"Severus!" I smiled as I hugged him. He smiled to me.

"Dumbledore gave me the weekend off, but you can stay here until Christmas," he smiled. I nodded as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't scare me like that!" I laughed. He nodded.

"I had to disguise myself, but I think it worked. Can you flash us back? These are new shoes," he grinned.

"Well, we would not want to ruin them," I smiled as I flashed us into the house. We were on the balcony. Severus looked out to the sea as I put my basket on the counter just inside the door. I then walked over to Severus and put my arm around him. "How was your trip?"

"Quiet," he smiled. "I forgot how much I missed you until now."

"I missed you too," I smiled as we kissed quietly. I let him leave, and he was being more affectionate. I smiled as I heard the entrance of the dinner. I looked to see two plates. Severus smiled as we walked inside and sat at the kitchen counter. He looked to my many sketches of the area.

"I like the colors you can make."

"I practiced all during my first week on the paper, but I think I have the colors down to the point. My favorite is the one where I have colors in both the water and the sky. So, how dark is it now?" I asked. He looked around quietly before rolling up his sleeve. "That is completely impossible," I whispered. He nodded as he put his sleeve down.

"It stopped darkening about a week ago. Now it just gives me pain any time I brush it against something. The other night it throbbed all night, but I could do nothing about it," he whispered.

"I understand," I whispered. He looked to me slowly before going to his dessert.

"So, how is your mother?" he asked nervously.

"She is probably writing a letter right now. I will probably get it tonight. When you finish, do you want to get settled?" I asked. He nodded as he removed his bag from under his cloak. I smiled as he took out his notebook.

"I am currently having writer's block, but my older things are okay, if you like ballads," he whispered.

"Our lives are ballads," I smiled. I put my hand on his as I put my hand on his. He smiled as he finished his meal quietly. "Are you finished?" I asked. He nodded, so I pulled out my wand and sent everything away. I smiled to him as I led him up the stairs. "My room is right here, and there are two others. The one right there is locked for some reason and that is the john," I smiled. He nodded and opened the other door. He put his bag on the dresser.

"I think I will change out of my travel clothes. I will be out in a few minutes."

"Me too," I smiled as I went into my room and changed into one of my daily dresses. A car then came into the driveway. Dumbledore then sent a message to me.

You need to take the key and flash the two of you to Hogwarts. Hurry! He called. I then ran, still in my sundress, to Severus's door.

"Severus, we need to get out of here!" I called. I called for everything I had and I flashed us away just as the family returned. We ended up in my loft, but no one was there. I passed Severus his pants and let him into my studio. He came out to see me talking to Dumbledore.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"We do not know, but they were not expecting to see Severus there. I have sent Minerva to do Charms on everyone. I made a mistake by telling you about the town. They can detect magic, and your…" he whispered, cutting himself off as Severus called to me. I flashed up to him and flashed him back down to us.

"What was all of that about?" Severus asked.

"The townspeople sensed my magic and sent someone to search the cottage. I got everything when we flashed away, didn't I?" I questioned. Dumbledore shrugged.

"Everything would be invisible to them anyway, so everything you forgot will be fine. I will go now. I want for you two to hide in here for the next few days. No one should know that you are back. There is a task in a few days and we cannot have them think of danger or they will call off the entire thing," Dumbledore whispered. I nodded as I looked up to our things. Severus smiled as he sat down one of my seats. I smiled as I looked around.

"I will miss that cottage, but this is where I belong now," I whispered. Severus nodded.

"This is where I have come to get away from home, and yet I came with the troubles of an automatic hate," he whispered. I sat beside him.

"We can forget about that now," I whispered. He nodded as he took my hand.

We have to be secret, he called to me. I nodded.

It must be the way it is with McGonagall and Dumbledore, completely friend-based, but we can know different, I smiled. He nodded as I put my head on his shoulder. "We should spend time together now while we have the chance," I smiled. He kissed my hair softly as I listened to the thoughts going around the campus. Someone then became angry, and I cringed heavily.

"Vision?" he asked. I nodded. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Hopefully Grace can help you stop them," he whispered. I nodded as I thought of a son and I listened to it, until I heard people in the hallways. The door soon opened, so I flashed to the loft quickly. Dumbledore walked in with McGonagall as I played the event off coolly. I put all of my artwork in my studio as McGonagall spoke with Severus. I smiled as I flashed in behind them.

"Did you leave anything behind?" she asked. I shook my head as Midnight arrived from above. I froze the group and read the letter. It was from Lily, so I hid the letter in my pockets quickly. Dumbledore entered the doorway as I unfroze them. Severus noticed, but McGonagall kept talking. Dumbledore looked to me.

"Can I speak with you, Chrys?" he asked. I nodded and went into my loft area with him. We then went into my studio. He looked to me carefully as I removed the letter from my pocket.

"What does she have to say?" Dumbledore asked. I showed it to him as we read together.

Dear Madam Chrys,

I wanted to thank you for the added protection to my son. I want to request that you send me a letter about what is going on during the tournament. I heard that you were on vacation, but Dumbledore informed me that Severus is still at the school, and watching my boy. My requests must mean nothing, but once He returns, please remove him from the area. This is a simple request, and I expect you to follow it.

Send my love to Harry, if you can, and tell Dumbledore about this letter.

Lily

I looked to Dumbledore.

"I can go up there and find her, but I will need something of hers," I whispered.

"I know what you are thinking, and it is dangerous, but you must speak with Grace about it. Grace!" he called. Grace appeared behind him.

"I need to find Lily," I whispered. She nodded and gave me a letter that would be for Harry.

"Your magic may not work, but, God might think it is for the best," Grace whispered. I nodded as I burned the letter in my hands. It crumbled away as Dumbledore touched my shoulder. I flashed us into my office and I used the charring remains to light a fire.

"I will have to leave now," I whispered. McGonagall nodded as Dumbledore left. She followed, leaving Severus with me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I looked to him as he stood.

"I cannot tell you, but the place is well protected. I will not be allowed to stay long," I whispered. He kissed me gently as I flashed into the great area known as Heaven. I went invisible as I began to look for Lily. I found her chatting happily with James Potter, in older form, and some other relatives. I came up slowly and drew my wand. I then said the memory incantation, causing her to freeze in place. No one noticed as I flashed back to Severus. I then went back and looked at Lily. She was talking again, not a thing on her mind about her son. She was a very pretty girl, something that Severus would appreciate, and she seemed like an enjoyable person to be around, but I still was jealous of her. I was then thrown back into reality, landing in the wall next to my studio. I then flashed down to where Severus was sitting. He looked to me slowly as I began to stand. I healed my hip.

"Grace, what the hell was that?" I called. She came to me and then faded. I then sat down slowly beside him.

"Who did you see?" he asked.

"I came this close to seeing…Kip," I whispered. I looked around the room. "Grace! Grace! How did it happen?! Grace!" I called, but she was nowhere to be found. I then received a vision, which caused me to fall into Severus's arms. He put me on my bed, so I awakened to dimmed light as I began to cry. Severus held my softly as I continued.

It will be okay, Severus thought. I shook my head to myself as I hugged him.

"It's like everything is gone even though we are equal now," I whispered as I got another vision. I awakened in pure…anger. "Grace! Answer me!" I screamed. Luckily, Dumbledore had placed a charm that made our room almost nonexistent. I screamed as Severus took my hands.

"You are here with me now," he whispered. I hugged him.

"You have no idea what you have gotten into," I whispered. He kissed my cheek.

The same to you, he whispered. I sat down with him in our chair again. I locked my door and lay there with him as the bell rang. My clock then struck three as students passed by outside. Severus and I ignored them as we sat together. My head would rise and fall with every breath he took, and I smiled as I looked up to him.

"We will be here for a week, won't we?" I asked. He nodded. "We should unpack right now. I wish we could go back to the cottage, but it will probably never be available again."

"What about that meadow?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I want to go there, but there are too many memories. I was very happy when I went there, but I cannot. The flowers are enough of a reminder. Is anyone in your office?" I asked. He shook his head slightly. I decided to stay where I was and listen to Severus's heart beating, even though it was faint under his cloak, shirt, undershirt, and travel cloak. The weather was beginning to grow bitter, and I was sure that snow would fall within the next few days. I smiled as I lit a fire. Severus put his soft hand on my face. I smiled as a happy sensation fluttered through my cheek. I then raised my hand and kissed him, gently at first, but he led into the more passionate ones. I smiled as I listened to his thoughts.

This gives me the fire ability also I feel. She is very good, he whispered happily into my power. I smiled as I flashed us into a secret area in my back office. It would be a day that we would never forget. ?

I awoke to our dinner arriving loudly. A plate fell off my desk, causing a loud noise. I woke suddenly, casting a small energy ball in my right hand. My left hand became hotter on Severus's back, causing him to jump slightly. I smiled slightly as we prepared ourselves for dinner. We unlocked my door and began to eat quietly as McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the door. I smiled to them slightly as they began to eat their dessert.

"I am sorry for the delay, but Grace told me that you both were sleeping soundly," Dumbledore smiled. "Your mother has sent another letter, Chrys. Would you like it now?" he asked. I nodded and accepted the letter.

Dear Chrys,

I will take into account that you both do not need a lot of chocolate, and I am sorry if I made you sick. Midnight likes them, but feed them to him with caution.

I am sending some more of your tapes in anticipation of Christmas. I will send more for your birthday I guarantee. Your sister stocked up on around fifty of those little music things, and now your father is sharing his house with two stray kittens, your sister, and everything that Kip and Sandy had in their possession. I want to say that they both are happy here, and they both passed away peacefully. Kip had a massive head injury, so he did not understand his last moments. Sandy's heart gave out from her injury, so now they are with me. Kip says that he might write, but Grace has asked him not to for your safety.

Also, please send me some of your sketches. I have heard that they are very good, yet I have never seen one of any kind. Your friend is not the only one who cares about you in this world, and you better remember that. He loves you now, Chrys, and we all are talking about it. I want to hear about the wedding so that I can attend!

Love,

Mother

"I cannot believe her!" I said angrily as I lit the letter and threw it into the fire. Severus said nothing as Dumbledore grinned.

"She was rather rude. Grace wanted me to decide for her," Dumbledore smiled. I shook my head slightly as I turned to the loft. It was starting to snow lightly.

"She is always rude, even if she hides it," I whispered. Dumbledore nodded as Severus drank some of his juice. Gabriel then appeared in my loft. I levitated up to him and he handed me a box with a note.

I am sorry, but I still care. I shook my head.

"You never did, Kip, and you never will," I whispered as I received a heavy vision, which sent me backwards through the air. Severus reacted quickly caught me as McGonagall gasped. I saw my true afterlife, but I was alone in this particular moment. I was speaking with Kip, who took Sandy in his arm. I lit my firepower and sent Sandy into a frenzy to keep her hair from burning off completely. I awoke in complete anger, yet I said nothing. I just sat silently as Severus opened the box. There was more music, and most of it was mine that he borrowed years ago. I sent the music into the loft violently as I healed Severus's arm, which was fractured when he caught me.

"Thank you," I whispered as I flashed into the second loft, where the library would have been. I then began to cry as Gabriel came into the room. "Be gone!" I screamed. He disappeared as I sat sobbing. I stayed here for the remainder of the night, saying nothing to anyone. ?

Chrys ate in pure silence as I did some paperwork. Dumbledore and Minerva stayed away from her as we spent the day listening to the activities in the Triwizard Tournament. She said nothing and went into the loft after finishing her meal. I decided to leave her alone as Dumbledore came and told me that I could come out in the morning. So, I went into my office and stayed there until the next morning. Chrys was still in hiding when I taught my first classes of the morning. No one said a word as things went back to normal, but Chrys was still gone. Dumbledore asked me to find her and tell her that she was to evaluate someone of her choice.

"I will, but I will not do it in the afternoon," she replied angrily.

"Chrys, you should stop being angry," I whispered. She turned around sharply.

"Remember, it is not you, and it never will be. It is that demon better known as Keith. I need to be alone right now, and I am sorry if I gave away too much," she whispered. I nodded as she looked to the fire. She then turned around to me again. "You remember your duties, right?" she asked. I nodded as I left her. The next morning, she evaluated Mad-Eye Moody, who was teaching some sort of odd class. Chrys told me nothing as I became a wanted man again. I decided to talk with him one evening, and we were overheard by a student. It was Harry, so I pushed a situation. Someone was stealing from me, and I knew that it was not Chrys of another teacher, so I pressured him. He went away as Chrys remained quiet. She received a Thanksgiving card from her sister, so her mother sent it to her. She showed it to me one evening as the snow began to fall harder. Chrys kept a fire going in her office, and she soon was spending more time in there. I asked her about the dance one evening after delivering some paperwork.

"I would never call off my date with you, and you know that," she whispered. "I am just…angry right now. I cannot go out and make a scene, so I must keep it all in without any release button. It is impossible to function with people when that happens, and unfortunately, you're around people, and a man that would not understand why you have anything to do with me," she whispered. She shut her door heavily and locked it. She then came up and hugged me. "But he means nothing to me," she whispered. We kissed as Dumbledore knocked on her door. She finished quickly as sat behind her desk, unlocking her door in the process.

"Madam Chrys, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked. I nodded to them as I left the room. I listened carefully as he whispered to her. "Your mother is going to try to send you visions, but Grace is trying to block them. She is using all her power, meaning that Gabriel is completely in charge of your protection. I want for you to go to the meadow to hide so that you do not attract any unwanted…guests shall we say. I do not want to say this, but you must go alone, but…I have decided to use something that the mother in your dream often did when she 'was not feeling well.' She would clone herself, but we wizards have other means. Severus will be able to go with you as long as a friend of ours wants to go through with it," he whispered.

"Who were you thinking of?" she asked. Dumbledore said something too quiet for me to hear, but Chrys gasped. "Can he do that?"

"He wants to do it, but only for certain reasons," Dumbledore whispered. Chrys then cast some very powerful fireballs, causing my wall to shake violently. My picture came out along with a brick, so I put it back carefully.

"He does not care for me; he only does it in vain!" she whispered angrily, holding back tears. Dumbledore turned towards the door.

"It is your only hope and your only transportation to get to the meadow, so I suggest you take the offer. Severus has some already made Polyjuice Potion in his office's store, so all you need is some of his hair. Chrys, take the offer and go to the meadow," Dumbledore said sternly. He then left the room and went back to his office. Chrys then flashed into my office.

"We have a plan that will take me to the meadow, as long as we get your hair and some Polyjuice Potion," she whispered. I nodded and went into my storeroom, drawing a large bucket of the potion. She then sat on her stool. She called for her bags. "We will leave from here, and then Kip will pose as you. I cannot see him, so give it to him quickly. Then, give him the directions to keep it in his system for three days."

"The ball is in three days," I whispered. She nodded.

"We will be gone until then, but Gabriel has agreed to help me with my dress, since I will need it. You should be fine for now. Dumbledore is probably filling his in right now. I will hide in the shadows until he has turned into you, and do not switch with me because I know the difference!" she yelled. Someone knocked at my door, so she flashed into her back area, calling for my bags in the process. A man then opened the door, causing Chrys to gasp quietly. She then turned her back and began throwing energy balls into the wall. I stood beside my hiding spot awaiting my picture to come out as the man asked for the potion. I pulled out about six of my hairs, and then I put them into the potion. It turned a dark blue before it rippled and was ready to drink.

"You are to drink one cup every hour for the next three days. You will feel yourself changing, so make sure that you keep it inside your system. To make it easier, I have some black dye for your hair. It tends to change faster," I whispered as Chrys continued making her little explosions, causing the man to jump. I then used my powers to dye his hair a very dark black. Chrys then began using fire as she became angrier. I said nothing to her as the man drank the potion, instantly turning into me. Chrys then turned around after composing herself.

No tricks, she called to me. The man reacted.

"Why could I hear that?" the man asked.

"You should be me you asshole!" she yelled.

"Chrys!" I called. She looked to me carefully.

"He deserves it all, and you know it from the letters. Never speak to me again, Keith," she said sternly.

"I still go by Keith…"

"I do not care," she whispered. She then wrote something on a piece of parchment. She spoke to herself as she wrote, and I heard every word faintly. "You think you have hurt me not, yet you have. Well, you have lost out on a great woman and you know it," she whispered. She then turned to me, calling for our bags. "We should leave now. Dumbledore has your broom waiting on the grounds. I do not know how to steer," she whispered. She looked to Kip as she kissed me on the cheek. "At least he cares," she whispered. "Remember to avoid the ugly man, so be careful with your self," she grinned. I said nothing as we flashed onto the grounds. I cast a spell on our bags and they floated next to the broom. Chrys sat behind me as we began to fly. She gripped me tightly at first before calming down and resting her head on my shoulder.

"You should be a little nicer to him," I whispered. She said nothing.

"If you take his side, I am going back and using my powers against him, and that means that I will probably never be seen again. I am using my powers on the lake instead," she smiled. I said nothing, but I was thinking heavily. I let the broom fly itself. Dumbledore gave it a destination, so all I had to do was avoid Muggle objects and other wizards who were out for a midnight flight. Chrys smiled as we began descending towards a dark cabin. Chrys smiled as we landed softly. She then took my hand and the broom. She then flashed us to the lake that she spoke of, which caused her to smile as she stepped into the water and took a sip. She smiled as she offered me some. I took some from the shoreline as she looked into the night. She was visualizing something, but then she told me to move backwards. She then levitated above the lake. I stepped backwards as she sent water flying everywhere. She then used her powers and all of the water fell into place. She then lit a very large energy ball before sending it into the lake, which shook with electric pulses. One hit her in the arm, and she healed it quickly before removing the electricity from the lake and sending it into the sky. She then looked to me.

"I feel much better now," she smiled. She then pointed her wand at four posts in the sand. A tent rose up from the ground. She then closed her eyes and clapped, sending our things into their places. She then took my hands as she yawned. We then went to bed on our first night on vacation.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE YULE BALL

The thoughts were driving me crazy. Everyone was running around with opinions and hygiene in mind as I used my wand to fix my hair.

"Gabriel! I am not a size zero!" I yelled. "Let me out some."

"I can't, Chrys. You need to hurry," he whispered. I sighed heavily as I finished my makeup. I then took my bag and looked to Gabriel.

"Will I make him happy?" I asked. He nodded as I heard Severus knock on the door. I finished my hair and opened the door using my powers.

"You look magnificent," he smiled. I kissed his cheek softly.

"The same to you, Red is a good color on you," I smiled. I then flashed us onto the second staircase from the top. We were behind Dumbledore when I realized that I forgot my rings. I flashed back quickly to get them as Severus began speaking with Dumbledore. I flashed back to his side as the students who were champions came and stood in the bottom. Dumbledore led the way as Severus and I walked into the room together. Everyone gasped as the champions were beckoned into the room. I smiled as I looked to the snowy ceiling. I smiled as the music began. Harry fumbled with his date as they began the first dance. After five minutes or so, Dumbledore led Professor McGonagall onto the floor. Severus then led me onto the floor. I smiled as we did the dance. He lifted me higher than many of the others, causing me to laugh with joy. We stayed with the dances for about fifteen minutes as Harry, his friend Ron, and their partners sat.

"How did he get a date with her?" Ron whispered to Harry. I was furious, and Severus kept my fire in place. So, the next time we danced past them, I looked to Ron.

"At least he dances with his date," I said sternly. Severus then twirled me quickly, causing me to laugh. I looked to Ron with a 'you lost the argument' look before staying with Severus happily. Soon, the dance music turned into music from a rock band. Severus and I sat for a break as they went into the song that makes me cry. I sat with Severus, listening carefully before I began singing lightly to myself. I began to cry quietly as Severus took my hand. I turned us invisible as I recuperated. He kissed my hand as I fixed my makeup with my wand. I looked to the others who were sitting to see Hermione Granger, who was a date with another champion, left the room crying. I looked to Severus as he nodded. We then flashed to the space between our rooms.

"This memory will replace the false one I have had for the last ten years. Thank you, Severus," I smiled as I kissed him softly. He nodded as I took off my shoes. "Remind me to skip the heals next time," I grinned. I then went into my office and sat on my bed. A vision then came of us dancing again. The area around us was white, but we did not care as we danced to the music. I came out of it sobbing. I then called for Gabriel. "Why do I keep seeing things from up there?" I asked quietly. He shook his head.

"The Angel of Death is waiting for his next victim, so watch your steps. It will come before the end of the year. Do not tell Severus," he whispered. I nodded as I took off my dress and slipped into my nightgown. I smiled to myself as I drifted into sleep.

Everyone was talking about Chrys's attendance with me to the ball, and I said nothing as the rumors began. The students kept saying the Imperious Curse, but I said nothing as Chrys began her Christmas morning with her gift to me. She had found a student photographer, and he took a picture of us while we came into the hall. I smiled as I presented her with her gift from me. She smiled as she opened the box to reveal a story from me.

"Oh, Severus, I would read it now, but my eyes are weak from a headache. I do not want to take anything, but I want to read it before Christmas vacation is over," she smiled. I nodded as I kissed her cheek.

"I know that," I whispered as Dumbledore knocked on the door. He smiled as he sat down with us. He then gave us our gifts as Professor McGonagall came into the room.

"That was a wonderful night," she smiled as she sat next to Chrys, who opened her gift. She smiled as it revealed another sketchpad. She smiled and nodded to Dumbledore as Minerva looked to her.

"He is a great teacher and dancer," Chrys whispered happily as Dumbledore looked to me.

"We are watching the champions closely. Grace is back on duty since a third angel is now on duty," he whispered. Minerva and Chrys continued to talk. "Is she still seeing death?"

"I think so, but I do not want to ask her. She does not like those visions," I replied softly. He nodded as Chrys looked to Dumbledore.

"Where did you get the band from?"

"They are trying to start their career over here, so I decided to hire them for the night. Where were you during their second song?" he asked. Chrys looked away for a moment.

"I had some music from them, and that song always makes me cry, so I went invisible so that no one would say anything. Everything is fine, but that song is just so sad to me," she whispered quietly. I looked away as Minerva smiled.

"Well, the students seem to be in order today. We have never had so many stay before," she smiled. Chrys nodded heavily as Dumbledore got everyone some wine. We nodded to him as some kids began yelling in the hallway. I stood and went outside to be hit by something. ?

I screamed as Severus flew into the wall. Harry Potter stood staring as Malfoy and his crew ran. I ran over to Severus. I put my head on his chest to hear nothing. I began trying to heal him all over, yet nothing worked. I felt myself slipping away with every second he was gone.

"Chrys, try CPR!" Grace called.

"How?" I called through my tears. Grace guided my hands to his chest. I pushed five times, just as she showed me, before I breathed into his open mouth. I did this quickly and vigorously as he lay there. I felt myself fading as I then entered back to a normal state. He was still not breathing, so I continued the process until he coughed. I then looked to Harry.

"You!" I yelled with extreme anger. Dumbledore held me back as Professor McGonagall made everyone leave. Severus still lay there. He then pointed to his shoulder. I healed it before hugging him.

"You saved my life," he whispered. I nodded as I looked for Grace, but she had gone. I helped Severus up as everyone left us alone. They did a memory charm on Severus and Harry, including the boys that Harry was fighting with. I did not care, and one night I called for Grace.

"Yes, Chrys," Grace whispered.

"When Severus…you know, what happened to me?" I whispered. She looked to me before putting her hand on my shoulder.

"If he were to pass on, like he almost did, you will either be able to have the time to save him or you will go with him. Your mission requires you both to be in love and alive, so you need to keep that in mind," Grace smiled. I nodded as I went into a deep depression. The next three months were blank, and soon the fourth and final task was approaching. Severus let me be alone and he did not bother me as he planned to attend the task. I then went into dozens of visions over death and a situation where the greatest evil was raised from the dead. I fought the visions until they became memories from Harry Potter. My foreseeing of death was the death of the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. The school went into mourning as Severus's arm began to hurt him most of the time. I did nothing as I dealt with my own problems. I had a connection with this Voldemort character, and I shared this connection with one other person, Harry Potter.

Dumbledore said nothing to me as the school year ended, bringing many unwanted changes. The Ministry of Magic began evaluating the school, and they decided to come into the school and change everything. Severus was then put into Potions Master position, again, as I worried about my position as a staff evaluator. Dumbledore said nothing to me as the students came in to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge, who was a horrible woman who was possible worst than Sandy, whom I hated. Severus despised her also, particularly her bright pink, which went from wardrobe to interior design. Her office was Severus's hell, and it was the same for me as I began wearing more black than usual. I soon learned that the occlumency lessons had started, so I remained in my office on many nights as my visions began to show the memory again. I said nothing to Severus, who would sometimes deliver my papers. We were spending most of our time apart, and the fact that I knew some more secrets kept me down, so he finally confronted me about it.

"Chrys?" he called one evening. I looked up from my work and turned off my music. "Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded as he sat down in front of my desk. "Where have you been?"

"I am getting visions again. Please, hide your pensive before you get hurt," I whispered. He looked away.

"I keep having dreams about my sister," he whispered. I continued to do my work.

"I keep feeling that visions are getting blocked from my mother, who has not written me. I think that Midnight knows not to send me crap, but I have not seen him in a while. I think that Umbridge has something to do with it," I whispered. He nodded.

"She might fire you because she has your job now," he whispered. I looked up to him.

"I can hide from her easily. I did in my dream from the entire school, and I intend to do it again if I have to," I whispered. I then heard a knock at my door.

"Madam Chrys, I would like for you to file these for me. I do not know the system," Umbridge smiled.

Like hell she doesn't, I whispered to Severus, who left the room quickly.

"Also, I will be using you as my secretary, so you can cancel you rounds of evaluation," she said with her false happiness voice. I looked to her with the look of the devil.

"I was not hired to do your filing, which is by year and house. I will keep my position or I quit," I said sternly. I looked behind her to see Dumbledore, who then used a charm to go invisible.

"Well, I expect to see you leave tonight," Umbridge said sternly. I looked to my things as she left the room. Dumbledore then came to me.

"Your office will be added on to Severus's and he will help me hide you. You will be safe here," he whispered.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"They seem to think that everything has been a lie with Voldemort's return, but I guarantee that it is not," Dumbledore whispered. "I know about your connection to the dark lord, and I recommend that you use Grace and Gabriel to keep it closed. Your connection is with Severus only, and you know that," he whispered as he walked into the hallway. I looked outside to see Harry going towards Severus's office. I began doing my work quietly as I saw Malfoy come up the hallway. I sighed carefully as Severus left with him. I then felt Harry go into the memory. I saw Severus come by, so I closed my door. I knew what was coming.

I then went into pure agony as Severus's anger spilled all over the boy, who ran out of the office in pure fear. Severus was furious, to the point that I was in too much pain to think. I had to stop him, so I crawled up the hallway towards his office. His door was shut as I fell to the ground. I banged on the door with my hand. He opened it quickly and went into his storeroom to get some pain-relieving potion. I could not take the pressure any more.

"Severus! Stop thinking!" I yelled in agony. He looked out from the storeroom, his thoughts filled with wonder and happiness. "Thank you," I whispered as I sat on my stool. I heard my door close and one formed beside the storeroom.

"That is your secret," he whispered. I nodded.

"That is how I hear your answers. I hear everyone's thoughts, including Harry's thoughts. That is one messed up kid, but I think that he is good compared to some of the others I have heard," I whispered happily. I was finally giving him incite into every confused moment.

"So, this is why you would answer my thoughts during your first year," he smiled. I nodded.

"It was the one power that I received that I have the most trouble with. Every headache I ever had while I was here was from the thoughts. That is why I went on that vacation last year, but it did not help. The anger from the students was outrageous, and it sent me into agony, but I still have the potions you gave me before, except the healing one," I whispered. He looked confused. "My powers were weakened a few weeks ago, so I had to use it to heal a cut on my arm. It was deep. Midnight did it, but I do not know why I have not seen him."

"He will turn up sooner or later," he whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"I will be hiding with you now. Umbridge wanted me to become her secretary, and I quit because I would not give up my position to her. She will evaluate you soon. Try not to kill the Weasley boy," I smiled. He grinned as I hugged him. He locked his doors as he kissed my cheek.

"How many of my thoughts can you hear?"

"There are certain ones that are blocked for some reason, but I cannot use my magic to influence anyone's thoughts, mostly yours," I whispered. I wanted to tell him everything, but I could not. "I can also hear Grace and Gabriel's thoughts, but they are busy blocking a connection I have with You-Know-Who," I whispered. He looked to me with shock. "I think it is because of Harry's connection, but Dumbledore and I have no idea. He had to know before you, and I am sorry that I could not tell you earlier, but it is an important power, one that can be used to defeat people," I whispered. He nodded as he made us some tea. I then heard someone in the hall. Severus hid my cup as Umbridge knocked on his door. I went invisible as he let her into the room.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," Umbridge smiled. She then handed him some files. "I will need these before five tomorrow. Also, your little friend is no longer with us, so no more of your nightly dates. I have heard a lot about your relationship with her, and I do not approve of it, along with some others," Umbridge said sternly. How you can get someone, I have no idea, she thought. I cast a fireball in my hand and hit her in the back with it. She thought that something in her clothing had malfunctioned, so she left quickly after. I appeared for Severus as he closed and locked his doors.

"I hope that woman dies a horrible death," I whispered. Severus looked to me.

"What did she say?"

"What most people say about you and me, except she deserved a little fire. Did you see the charred mark on her backside? She deserved it," I smiled. He nodded as he fixed our tea quickly. I took it happily as I listened to the thoughts in my head. Severus had calmed down some, so I was happy.

"What will you do while you are in hiding?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I have quite a few things to do with some of my work. Would you like to see my latest one?" I asked. He nodded as I opened the door leading to my now hidden office. Dumbledore had added a staircase to the loft area, but I still flashed us up there. "I am working on a family portrait of everyone in my family. My sister gave her photo album to me, a lot like another one I remember seeing," I whispered. I knew it was Harry's and it had pictures of his mother in it, so I said nothing more as I showed Severus the unfinished picture. Hannah was wading in a near-by stream as Patrick pushed his kids on our large tire swing. Allysa stood in the background with a tray of lemonade. Mother floated above them quietly, looking at my sleeping father, who was in his favorite seat. Severus smiled as he looked to the open album beside it.

"You miss them very much," he whispered.

"More than you know," I whispered. "Mother can go back and watch them, but I am here. I will not be allowed to until I pass away again," I whispered to myself. Severus smiled as he began flipping through the album. I sat in one of my chairs and sipped my tea. He looked past the ones of Kip's wedding. I began to hold back tears and anger as Severus sat beside me. He put his hand on mine.

"How did they die?"

"I hope that she died from a stab wound to the heart since she already gave me one. He was dead at the scene of the car accident. I cannot believe him," I whispered angrily, crying lightly to myself. Severus wiped a tear from my cheek. "You would never do what he did, I just know," I whispered as I hugged him. I sent my cup to the table quietly as we began to kiss quietly. I smiled as we went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

PART FIVE: THE FEAR BEGINS

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

My visions began occurring more and more as Grace began making my dress and Snape's dress robes. I knew that things were going to start happening in the evil world, and it had nothing to do with the mysterious headmaster of the boys. Snape seemed to be afraid of him for some reason, and a vision told me that The Mark would soon begin appearing on Snape's arm.

This was not occurring as I drank some heavy pain-killing potion with some wine on the night of our guests' arrival. I was moved to the left side of Snape in anticipation of the large group. My head was buzzing as they neared. I wanted to tell Snape everything. I then heard Grace above me.

"Your time will come," she whispered before I put on my music. My hair was down, so it was easy to hide. Dumbledore, who was on my right, smiled to me.

You have done well, Chrys. Lily is angry at your response, but I have asked Grace to do a memory charm on her. Everything will be fine, except for that memory gap with Severus. I think that you can call him that now, by the way, Dumbledore smiled. I nodded as I began listening to my song, the one where I thought of Snape…Severus, every time. I smiled to myself as Filch came in wearing dress robes. The students stared as he walked, very uncomfortably, back to the doors to the Great Hall. Dumbledore then stood and introduced the incoming French students. I then gasped as I saw their Headmistress following her students. Severus looked to me carefully as I watched her come and sit on the opposite side of the table. I then saw the boys coming. Their headmaster was definitely a Death Eater, and Severus was not happy to see him, but he knew that he must begin his character change. I said nothing to him as the meal came.

I hope her headache is not giving her trouble, Snape thought.

Thank you for my potion, I whispered to Severus. He nodded lightly as I looked to Dumbledore. "I must go to my office now. Would you ask Professor McGonagall to fill in for me? This headache is going to prevent me from going anywhere tonight. Enjoy your evening," I smiled as I flashed out of the Great Hall. No one noticed as I sat in my office. I began to draw quietly as the night carried on and the students disbursed, giving me a little bit of silence before Severus went into his office. I decided to go talk with him, so I flashed into his classroom, where he was preparing for the next day's lesson.

"Is your headache bothering you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I was not hungry tonight after all of the wine I had. I do not get a buzz from it anymore, and I am taking out those visions with it."

"What are you seeing?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You will discover things soon enough," I whispered. "I am going to do evaluations on that headmaster fellow tomorrow. He is teaching a class of Hogwarts students about his culture, and Dumbledore thought it would be interesting. Should I fear him?" I asked. Severus shook his head.

"He is truly harmless if you do not provoke him. You know of his status, don't you?"

"It seems like I know about everyone," I whispered. He nodded.

"Well, I expect to not see you in a week for the finalists."

"It will be too much for me to handle. I was going to go to the Astronomy Tower and gaze at the stars tonight. Do you want to join Midnight and me? I have a letter to send to my mother. She wanted to know something about me and some of my friends here. She knows about you, obviously, but her sources to know who you really are cannot be reached, so I decided to give her the description."

"Well, I do not think that there are any secrets about me that she should not know, but you are allowed to know. I will join you," he smirked. I nodded as he locked his office and classroom doors. I then took his hand as Midnight landed on my shoulder with the letter in his mouth. I then flashed the three of us onto the Astronomy Tower's upper-most deck. I smiled as Severus looked up to the stars. I told Midnight to take it to my mother. He squawked his goodbye and left Severus and I. I then looked inside one of the telescopes. Severus walked over to them.

"If you tell them exactly what star or planet you wish to see, it will show you. My favorite is Red Fred," he said with a smile. The telescope zoomed into a large red star, or so it appeared, that was invisible to the naked eye. Severus smiled. "I would come and gaze at it while I was taking classes here." It helped when James and I began our greatest battle… he thought. I said nothing as I looked into the telescope's other eye.

"Blue Demon," I said happily. A light blue star appeared as Severus nodded with approval. I smiled and looked to him. "It is the same color as my amulet."

"I agree. Many girls liked this star. Another favorite is Lavender the Great," he smirked. A lavender star then appeared. It was the same color as my other amulet. "Those amulets connect with those stars. I believe in that kind of thing, so it must be so."

"What works will work," I smiled. I looked to my amulets, including my potions. I then got a vision. I sat down quickly, holding back tears.

"What did you see?"

"I cannot say," I whispered. I knew it would plague me for a while, but I did not care. "Do you want me to make the tea tonight? I can do it," I whispered. He nodded as he too sat down beside me. I called for the usual ingredients and I used my firepower to heat the water in the kettle. Severus smiled as I handed him his cup. "I never watched you put in everything before," I smiled. He nodded and fixed our cups the way that he normally did. I smiled as I set the cup on a plate that was on my lap. I then sent the kettle and everything back to his room.

"Nice night," he whispered. I nodded as Midnight returned with another letter. I froze Severus and read the letter, which was from my mother. Midnight flew inside towards his cage.

Dear Chrys,

I remembered what he told me, and I thank you for finally giving me an idea of who your friend is. The other woman is furious at the letter Dumbledore sent her, but she is no longer staying near me.

Your father is still talking, and today he admitted that the children are a handful on him, despite the fact that only Hannah lives with him. Kip and Sandy are driving him crazy (mostly Sandy), and the neighbors continue to ruin the air with their music. I hope you liked yours by the way. Your sister gave them to you for some reason, but she did not say.

I want you to stay out of trouble, Chrys. Your friend is not a good person, I know, from what she said. You need to keep your guard up around him, and I do not want you involving yourself with his plans. Please, listen to my pleas. I love you, and I do not want to see you because you died in a battle with this man. Stay away from those people.

Love,

Mother

I looked to Severus and unfroze him. He looked up to me.

"You froze me?" he asked. I nodded.

"Midnight cannot deliver some of his messages in front of other people. It would be rude and no one needs to be using him to do something that they can do themselves by visiting their loved one's graves," I said sternly. Severus was a little quiet, and I knew why, but I said nothing more.

"What does your mother have to say?"

"I am guessing, since that scare at the Quidditch Cup thing, that the angels guarding me are worried about everything. They also are telling me mixed things about how your past may affect you," I whispered. He looked to me quickly before looking away.

"I am not who they think I am," he whispered so that I could barely hear him.

"I know that, and I will not listen to her because I can take care of myself, but I want to ask that you try to stay here as much as possible once the battles begin. Even some of the students know this, and even you know about what the future has for us. I do not want anyone to die, despite my visions," I whispered sadly. I was not holding back tears.

"Who is dying in your visions?" he asked. I put my tea on the seat next to me.

"I cannot change them, despite my wanting to. One of our champions dies, and I do not know how, but I am guessing that You-Know-Who did it," I cried.

It cannot be the boy, he thought.

It is not him, but I think that it will be better if I get away from here for the next few weeks. The moods are changing, and with one of my powers, I do not think that I can handle it this time.

You are not going into the forest.

I refuse to go into the forest again, but I was thinking of going into the mountains and staying there until mid-autumn.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I waited a second before I nodded.

"I want to stay here with you, particularly with what Mother and the angels are saying. Should I believe them, or go with what I know from you now? In my dream, when this happened, You-Know-Who had absolutely no control over you. I rescued you from him and I was able to heal it off, but something tells me that you need to keep it so that you can do your job."

"What job?" he asked. He was nervous that I was coming onto it. He knew exactly what I was talking about, so I avoided the rest of the conversation by drinking my tea quickly.

"I need to go talk with Dumbledore. I had a job with the French students, but McGonagall has it," I whispered. Severus nodded as I sent the cup back to its place. I then waved to him and flashed into Dumbledore's lobby area. His secretary signaled for me to seat myself. The other headmasters were speaking with him, and he was not to be disturbed. I sat and blocked my thoughts as Severus returned to his office after saying something that I could not understand.

"Madam Chrys, Dumbledore would like to see you," the Headmistress said with her heavy French accent. I nodded to her and walked into his office. The doors were all open and I sat in a chair in front of his desk. He came from a side room as one of the portraits snored loudly.

"I hear that you want a vacation. Grace asked me for you and I know just the place," Dumbledore smiled. I nodded as he handed me a key. "Use the key as your guide. The house will be yours until Christmas break, so be sure to come back. We will not need your help after all, and your position will be removed for half the year easily. You can take Midnight with you. Thank you for intercepting that letter. I will remember to do that in the future."

"Sir, can I ask you if you know who the champions are?"

"I will write to you the answers as soon as I know, unless something happens before then," Dumbledore smiled. "Grace wanted me to give you a note from her."

I took the note. It read: I think that the time is nearing, Chrys. Congratulations. I smiled to Dumbledore and nodded.

"I will go and speak with Severus. I will leave in the morning after breakfast. Will the house be stocked with food?" I asked.

"I have a special system for you. Your meals will be at the same time because of the key. As long as you leave it in the house at all times, you will be able to receive food. When you leave, make sure you bring it with you. The next people are Muggles and they do not need to have food popping up out of no where," Dumbledore smiled. I nodded and flashed, with the key, to Severus's office.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," I replied. "I want you to write to me. I will reply, mostly because it will probably be a remote place. I am leaving after breakfast. Oh, Dumbledore will tell me the results, unless I get a vision. I will be away until Christmas, so I will not be able to help if one of those students makes one of those huge messes," I smiled. He nodded.

"Midnight will be with Dumbledore for deliveries and things, right?" he asked. I nodded as McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Madam Chrys, will you be helping me tomorrow?" she asked. I shook my head.

"My powers are putting me through agony, so Dumbledore agreed to let me have some vacation through this first part of the event. I will return for the ball, I promise," I smiled.

Will the fittings be done by Gabriel? Severus thought. I smiled to McGonagall left. I looked to Severus.

"Gabriel will probably do fittings soon. Grace will probably randomly drop by, so be prepared for things to be out here. Do you mind wearing red?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It will not make a difference to me unless it bothers you," he replied quietly. I thanked him and sat down on my stool.

"This will be a great dance. I can probably make it back here in time. I will keep a calendar. I guarantee you that my mother will send you chocolate again, unless you want me to get Grace to talk with her. She is very stubborn, yet she listens to her. She doesn't listen to me, but Grace must be familiar to her. Maybe she came to them before I passed from their world."

"Pass is like flash, right?" Severus asked. I sighed and looked to the floor.

"I do not think so," I replied quietly. I looked to my amulets and I felt my rings on my right hand. They still felt wrong there. Then, I saw the picture that Severus had. It was in vision form, yet they were not moving. I looked to the girl quickly. There was no possible way that it was Severus's sister. Her hair was a light color and her eyes were also fainter than his dark ones. I came out of the vision forcefully. I had seen Lily, I knew, from Severus's memory. I said nothing and I made my face blank as I felt Gabriel near by. He then appeared behind Severus, along with a small sketchbook.

"I need to give this back to Chrys," Gabriel smiled. Severus nodded as I accepted it from him.

"Gabriel, can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded and went to my office area. "Thanks for the good evening," I smiled to Severus. He nodded as I flashed to my office. Gabriel was sitting at my desk. I sat behind it and looked to him. "What is the story?"

"You saw that vision, didn't you?" he asked.

"Gabriel, I am not in the mood for games. There are over six hundred people here and each is causing me agony. Do not try to confuse me," I said sternly. He nodded.

"Your rings were put with that picture for a reason. The picture was not in the reality, but the same secrets were there. Your daughter was not named for that technician, and you know that. Lamar was your choice, but she was not. The one you fell in love with also had the same baggage, but it was your reality, not his. He was in love with you, but his love for her was not gone. Your reality skewed everything. You do not understand it now because you came during what is Potter's fifth year, but everything is wrong. Danger is coming and your mother is right."

"He is not with them!" I said sternly. Gabriel nodded.

"Not to your knowledge," Gabriel replied. "You will learn everything when another person does, one that you will not meet until the final battles. You will not be given the chance to stop the death of that boy, and I will not assist you. You should try to enjoy yourself, and you should start trying harder. You are so close; now answer that calling from inside you. Since you have passed, you cannot have children. Take advantage of that," Gabriel whispered.

"Where the children I had in my dream real? It felt real," I whispered. Gabriel nodded.

"You had a false pregnancy from the events in your dream, which is possible. You were feeling spasms, not children, and you did not gain all of the weight. Your family noticed, but it was not significant. The false labor contributed to your passing," Gabriel whispered. I shook my head slightly as I began to weep. Gabriel reached out his arm, but I moved away from him.

"Let me be alone," I whispered. He nodded and disappeared. I then pulled out my music and put my speakers in. I began listening to the song that reminded me of Severus. I began to sob as I listened. ?

I heard music coming from Chrys's room. I listened to it closely, and I knew that it was the song that made her think of me. I could hear her sobbing as the music continued. The song soon ended and repeated, and the sobbing repeated with it. I decided to stay in my office, but I could not bear that thought of her being so sad and alone in her office. I then stood and walked towards her office. I tried the door and it was unlocked, so I walked inside and unplugged her speaker. She fell into my arms, still sobbing uncontrollably. I shut the door and I used my arms to quiet her sobs. Grace and Gabriel left their work in her loft as they helped pack up Midnight's things. I held Chrys close as she gradually began to silence herself. She soon turned the music to a more up-beat song before looking to me. She looked shock, as if it was supposed to be Gabriel instead of me.

"Seems like I do that a lot," she grinned. "Thank you," she smiled. I nodded.

"I could not stand hearing it. Why do you keep listening to that song?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It is a good song, despite the fact that it gives me visions and uncontrollable sobbing. I am thinking about asking for them to block the visions again. There is too much death in them, and I cannot stand knowing that someone is going to die and there is nothing I can do about it, unless it is Sandy," she grinned.

"Well, you should tell me who it is if you think it matters," I whispered. She looked into the corner and shook her head. She lost all color in her face as she received another vision.

"You," she whispered quietly. I barely heard her. "Right out there," she pointed towards the door. "It looks like there is nothing I can do about it," she cried. She began sobbing again.

That explains the song, I though quietly.

"That song makes me think of you, and while I listen to it, I get visions about you. Mostly they are memories from my dream, but after the second verse, I see it vividly. You were hit with something, but I cannot see who casts it. I could not stay here at all without you. They would probably hire some person like Lockhart and the whole thing with the Defense position will start with potions. I do not know if you will get that position, but I hope that you get it," she whispered. She then looked down to her amulet. She wrote something down and then looked to me. "I want you to say that while you point your wand at my amulet. It will tell me if something is about to hurt you, or if you are hurt."

I smiled as I said the spell. A blue flame hit the amulet, which floated away from her slightly. It finally stopped glowing and fell quietly to her chest again.

"We should test it," I whispered. She nodded as she called for a dagger. She looked to me.

"I cannot do it," she whispered. I nodded as I took it from her and cut my left forearm. Her amulet lit up our faces as she healed the site. She then looked to it in complete shock. The Mark was coming back. I brought my hand back quickly. "I can't heal it like I did before," she whispered. I looked to her in shock.

"When did you do that?"

"It came back in my dream too, but why would it come now? He has not returned yet," she whispered. I nodded. She then looked to her desk. She found a spare notebook. She then said a spell on the first page. She then said it again. She smiled and sat in front of me. "Write about how much it comes back in here and then say that spell. If you say it again, then the text reappears. Midnight cannot be intercepted because he is not an owl, meaning no threat."

"Chrys, are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"I need to know this, and you know that you need more than just one man on your side. Please," she whispered. I nodded as someone looked into my office. Chrys began making a story for us. A knock then sounded. It was the headmaster from the boys' school, and he looked rather frightened.

"May I please speak with you, Professor Snape?" he asked.

"I am in the middle of gathering some important information from a report. I will be available tomorrow afternoon," I said coolly. He nodded and left quickly.

"Please, fill me in on this," she whispered. "Remember, I will be valuable if the evil ever comes because of my visions," she whispered. She was hiding something, but I nodded.

"What are you going to do when you return?" I asked. She shrugged.

"We will go to the ball and shock the entire school, and then probably spend the evening here if the band is not good," she grinned. She then plugged her speaker back in and played a happier song. She grinned as she looked out the upper windows.

"That sounds good," I whispered. She yawned lightly and sat back in her chair. She then looked to me with a smile.

"I am glad that you came. We are talking now," she smiled. I nodded as she yawned again. "I will miss this, but remember the connection."

"How do you hear me?" I asked. She looked a little nervous.

"The same way you hear me," she whispered. I did not pursue it and she sat quietly, tapping her foot to the beat of the song. "What was it like during your teenage years? I had music just like this and an okay family. My sisters and I would fight like crazy, but it was fine. What about the side of you that wasn't being tortured by that ass," she whispered. I grinned.

"I liked music, but not any more. I used to have an entire collection, but it was ruined. What about your music?"

"I bet my family did what they wanted with it," she grinned. "These are mine, but Mother said that they came from my sister."

"Siblings can be a mess. My sister was always stealing my things, including my Slytherin things," I said. I caught myself. I had never told her about that, and it was a part of my secret.

"I already knew," she whispered. She looked to her desk quietly.

"From your visions?" I asked quietly. She nodded quietly. She looked troubled.

"Not from your visions?" I questioned. She put her head into her hands.

"You will find out the secrets when I do, unless they are forced out before then. That was one," she whispered. "There will be another, but nothing more. The rest is not a secret, it is just an unknown fact," she whispered. I was confused by this, but I knew that she was speaking about our possible relationship. I said nothing as she looked up to me.

"What is it?" I asked. She shook her head quietly.

"I do not want to leave, considering what is beginning. Listen, I know that you talk with Dumbledore about it, so tell him as soon as you can," she whispered. I nodded slowly.

"How did you know that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Please, no more questions tonight," she whispered. "Write them in the notebook and be sure to keep in touch. Dumbledore will speak with you," she smiled. She then looked up to the loft. Her dress and my dress robes were there. She smiled and levitated up towards them. She then came back down to me and took my hand. I nodded as we levitated into her loft. She got us over the ledge before coming to rest on the floor. I smiled as I looked to them.

"Who made these?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Gabriel and Grace were in charge of it, and I ask no questions. These are exact replicas of what I had in my dream," she smiled. She was remembering the dance that she had. I could tell by the look in her eye. She then turned on her stereo from the loft. She then made it come up with us. She put it on a near-by table and turned it to a piano song. I smiled as she asked me to dance. We began dancing around in the loft quietly. The song played over itself almost ten times before we stopped. She smiled. "You are very good dancer."

"Thank you," I smiled. She turned off the music and walked past a door. "What do you have in there?" I asked. She gestured for me to come to her. She opened the door and let me inside, where she had pictures everywhere. She had the back wall covered with portraits of a man. I then realized that it was me. I then thought of an old album of mine with pictures of a friend of mine it. It was the exact same, except that Chrys drew her pictures. Each had amazing quality, along with the pictures of charcoal buildings. She had one picture in the center of the back wall. It was a charcoal picture of me, and it looked the best out of all of them. I smiled as she lit the chandelier.

"This is where I go to think and get out some drawings. There are more in this room over here," she smiled as she opened a door leading to what would be her office. I looked to her drawings of me. They were very exact, and every detail was drawn out, even on the charcoal one. "You make an easy subject since I do not have many colors. Red will be easy for the ball. I have to draw out the real one," she smiled.

"Who did you go with in your dream?" I asked. She smiled and stood me next to the counter. I held out my hands and she put hers on mine. The vision came quickly. It showed her entering with me, but it was not the Yule Ball and it was very warm. Everyone was staring at us as we entered and danced the first dance. It then fast-forwarded and Chrys began fighting it and pulling back, but the vision was staying with us. I then began to pull back also. I then felt my back hit the counter as Chrys flew backwards into the wall, hurting her shoulder again. She was also passed out. I carried her down the stairs. I managed to find the door leading out of the bottom room, but it was hidden behind the fireplace. I put her in her bed and I wiped some blood from her brow. I then went and got some healing potion. No one had heard the noise, so it was easy to sneak back into her room and give her the healing potion that she needed. She awoke soon after I administered it.

"What happened?" she asked faintly.

"The vision wanted to hold, so we fought it. You were sent backwards. Do not move your shoulder; you messed it up again," I whispered. She nodded and healed it quickly.

"I will speak with them about avoiding the visions for a while. How far did it go?"

"You were in a very dark place. Where was it?" I asked. She looked to the wall as the clock chimed out for ten. She looked to me with tears in her eyes.

"After the ball, he escorted me to my room. He then went back to his. There was a murder, one involving the Defense position, which is pretty much cursed from what I hear. Well, Minerva assumed that it was I because I could heal. She caught me healing his eye after a potion accident, so I spent the summer battling a murder trial. I won, of course, from what would have been your testimony. You two are so different, though," she whispered. I nodded.

"Well, what happened after you came from your holding cell?" I asked. She shook her head.

"All I can tell you is that I was forgiven, and you forgave Albus and Minerva for siding against me. Everything was different, including the people," she whispered. She then healed her neck. "I think that I should go back up and clear up the best I can. Make sure that no one goes up there, please."

"I promise," I whispered. She nodded.

"Help me please. I am weak right now, but it has to be done. Packing will be easy, but I might have broken something," she whispered. She took my hand and flashed us into her studio. "No!" she cried. Her charcoal picture was ruined completely, along with three others. She tried healing it, but it did not work. "That was one of my favorites," she whispered. She looked around the backside of the room where she impacted. She then looked to her main desk, the one that I crashed into in the blast.

"Turn around," she said sternly. She then lifted my shirt. My back was slightly off, so she healed it. I could not feel the wound, but I was glad that she found it. "Rather invasive, but it worked," she said nervously. She then looked around the area beside me.

"Any others damaged?" I asked. She shook her head as she went into the loft area and got her music. She smiled to me as I looked at what looked to be a family portrait, from what she remembered.

"When I meet Mother, I will get to look upon my siblings and see how grown up they are. Angie will probably be a completely different person, but Hannah's eyes will keep her young. Henry will be just like he is supposed to look: just like Father. Patrick probably will look middle-aged and stressed from the children that he has. I would be an aunt right now, taking kids to the park and spoiling them rotten, or I would be swinging my own as my husband pushed his son and held my hand while he did, kissing me every chance he got," she said solemnly. "Why did life have to give me that dream and then take it away? It is the same as coming into money and watching it burn before your eyes," she whispered. I was thinking heavily as she looked to me. "What have you lost?"

"Many things, like my sister," I whispered. She nodded.

"I miss mine too," she whispered, crying again. She hugged me and cried onto my shoulder. "I wish that they were who they really are in that dream instead of giving me what was happening just after the accident, and the magical crap in between. Why did all of this happen?" she cried quietly. She then pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I have another vision that I want you to see, but I will have to draw it and send it to you. I think that I can make my own paper or something, so I might try that while I am away," she smiled as her face became normal again. She then walked into the lower part of the area. I followed close behind her due to the faint light. She lit the chandelier and stopped quickly. She then dropped to the stairs. I held her back by her good shoulder as she looked around the room. It was a large bedroom with a very big bed. She was crying quietly as another door showed itself. She stood eagerly and opened it, only to see a closet much like my storage closet. She pulled out her wand and lit the area as she floated upwards.

"Chrys!" I called. She stopped and came back to the bottom. "Let me go with you." She nodded and took my hand. We floated upwards in her wandlight. She sighed as she entered another loft area. It was above the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and she cringed as she looked at the books in the area.

"This would've been their library," she whispered to herself as she looked at the books, but they were old and crumbling. "Always searching for nonexistent treasure," she whispered as she sat in an old chair, sending dust everywhere. She lit the chandelier above her and put her wand away.

"Things change," I whispered as I sat on a footrest beside her. "We just have to try not to change too much with it. We cannot ride with it, we have to fight with it, but we must put ourselves in a position to win," I whispered.

"You should write poetry or something," she whispered to me happily. She moved closer to me in her seat. "Do you write some?"

"I did, but the inspiration is gone," I whispered. She looked to the windows as the lights in the boys' quarters darkened.

"Why did you let it leave you? What kind of inspiration was it?" she asked quietly. I looked to the windows also. She took my hand gently. "We both have suffered so much," she whispered. I nodded slightly.

"My sister," I replied softly. She looked away in disbelief, but she soon came back to her original position.

"I let the pictures come to me, like a free write, I guess. Patrick, my older brother, would do that to get a good idea for his songs. You should try listening to some music while you write. It helps, but let us both take that track and keep it in the device as much as we can," she smiled. I nodded as she put her head on my shoulder. She yawned heavily and began to dose carefully. I tapped her cheek softly. She opened her eyes with a dazed look. "I will take myself to bed now," she whispered. I nodded and she flashed us to her office floor. She looked to the clock, which was in my direction. Our faces drew together, and we kissed lightly. She smiled and put her hands in mine.

"I will miss you," I whispered. She nodded.

"Think of me with your writing," she whispered. I nodded as she kissed my hand. "You have great hands, so try not to ruin them while I am away. I will return two days before the ball, and we will dance the night away."

I nodded to her as I walked back to my office. I went to bed quietly and barely slept, thinking about everything in my life. I now was having a mental battle with myself over Chrys, who was playing music softly throughout the night. I closed my eyes finally around six, and I got two hours of sleep before the bells awakened me. I dressed quickly and ate breakfast with the school. Chrys then flashed into her seat as I finished my meal. She grabbed a muffin and took my hand. We flashed back into her office, where her luggage was packed.

"I had to give you a proper goodbye," she whispered. "I know we already covered this part, but I knew that you would be angry if I did not say anything to you of all people," she whispered. She then closed and locked her door. She hugged me and we kissed again, still softly. She smiled and picked up her luggage. She looked to me as she threw a smaller bag over her shoulder and pulled out a key. The ring it was on had a moon on it. She then kissed me again on the lips. See you soon, she whispered to me as she flashed into her cottage by the sea. ?

I arrived just as the sun was coming onto the ocean. I smiled as I put up my things and went onto the deck. I got my sketchbook and pen and I sketched the ocean meeting the colorful sky. I used my energy power and firepower to create the colors I needed. I smiled as I walked back into the house. I walked around the lower floor before going upstairs. I smiled as I walked into the master bedroom. The balcony was an amazing sight and the view was to die for. I smiled as I zoomed in on Severus's thoughts.

It's beautiful here, I called. He smiled inside, but he held it in while he was teaching. I smiled as I opened my eyes. I then walked into a parlor area that had another balcony, along with a large picture window. I then saw a notebook lying on top of a small table. I brought it to me with my powers and I looked through it. I decided to go onto the balcony and flip through. I flashed onto the deck and sat in a chair in a corner. I smiled as I realized that it was an album with my family in it.

Angie had an entire page of pictures of her with boyfriends. She looked like a younger version of our mother, and I knew that these pages would continue to the point of over population.

Hannah, who still had her child-like features, enjoyed the outdoors and many of her pictures were in our backyard. In one, she was younger and Patrick was pushing her on our family swing. Patrick had an entire page of him and his family. His youngest daughter, Kathlina, looked a lot like me, and I smiled as a picture with all three of his children came up. His oldest daughter, Chrys, had Hannah's looks, and his son was too young to determine anything about what he would look like. I smiled as I began to the page. The book was then thrown out of my hands. I rescued it from a long plummet as I flipped to the cover.

To Chrys, my daughter as always, wrote my mother. I smiled as I put the album with my things. I then walked down the stairs to see Midnight's cage with his things. I smiled as I read the note from Dumbledore.

Dear Chrys,

Everything is going well here. Do not worry about a thing and feel free to enjoy the entire property. The beach goes to the rocks on both sides and the walking trail through the woods is all linked to the property. The town is within walking distance. Turn right at the end of the driveway, and remember to keep the inside the house until you leave. I would suggest that you put it inside the album. It is yours from your Mother. You will not be able to see the pictures of you or Kip, so 'you are welcome.'

In addition, I am keeping an eye on that situation with Severus. The mark is coming back, and both of our Death Eaters have noticed this. It will hurt them, so your amulet system may get false alarms, but you will know if it is an attack of some sort. I should do that system with all of my students.

Albus Dumbledore

I smiled as I put the note within a box of mine that I was going to use to store the notes. I then decided to begin getting my things situated. I decided to make the dining room my studio, and I was happy with the area as I completed my look-over of the house. I then walked out a side door and onto a boardwalk, which led me straight to the beach, which was beautiful. I smiled as I removed my shoes and walked along the water line. I then decided to flash back to the house. I put on a water-worthy under-dress before flashing back onto the beach. I smiled as I swam in the water. I then walked onto the shore. The rocks on the right side were faintly visible, but I knew that it would be a walk to find the others. I smiled as I decided to run to the rocks. I smiled as they came up after a good twenty minutes. I was panting heavily, so I jumped into an incoming waved and floated. I smiled as I decided to float out more. I was soon out a long way with my stomach growling, so I flashed back to the beach, where I had a towel waiting. I changed and put my clothes in a laundry pile before going to the kitchen. A large area of food was waiting for me, including dessert. A note was on one of the plates.

The spell to return everything is Hogwata returna. I know how it sounds, but it had to be simple.

I smiled as I ate my meal. I then focused my thoughts on Severus. He was eating his food and desperately trying to avoid the other Death Eater. I smiled to myself as I finished my dessert and said the spell that returned my things. I smiled as I began writing a note to Severus.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE DELIVERIES OF MIDNIGHT

Dear Severus,

This place is beautiful, as I told you through the connection. I am thinking of trying to get Dumbledore to give you a few days off so that you can come before winter, unless you have other plans. I wanted to give you some sketches of the place also. I came here just in time for the sunrise, and it was absolutely amazing. Everything was filled with color and just pure happiness. It helped me remember some things about my childhood that I forgot.

[Will you write me, in the notebook, about the Mark? I want to keep track of it as much as you do, so please tell me soon.]

I hope you have a great day and please write back soon.

Love,

Chrys

?

Dear Chrys,

The sketch was very good. I knew that you would send those along. Would you tell me about how you got those colors? I have never seen those in any paintings, and they seem to move through the paper.

[The mark is getting darker by the day. I am trying to avoid our little friend, but I cannot do it forever. You understand, and I feel that you should know.]

You wanted me to write something for you, so here it goes. I wrote this in just a poem, or whatever you want to call it.

"Through every moment in the current known as time, I have thought of something that was out there. This something is a person, but they are very specific. With hair like the ocean, eyes like the stars, she waits for me. She is lurking in every shadow and in all the hidden places, yet she is there, with a glow from a place unknown.

"I see her, yet she runs away, causing me to chase with a deep desire unlike never before. She stops and lets me grow near, but then she runs off into the night again, causing me to cry out in despair. She returns, but only for a moment, beckoning me to chase her once again. So, I join the never ending chase once again, not knowing what the future holds, just knowing to expect her open hand."

Love,

Severus

?

Dear Severus,

You are a great writer. I loved it, and I will send you the 'artist's' version within the next few weeks.

I received visions about the results of the tournament's champions. I hope that he and the rest stay safe, including Harry. I have not met him yet, and I plan not to. I also want to tell you to call me if something happens. If anything, cut your arm again or something. I am willing to heal. I have been keeping my powers up, and I have been training with the waves. I use them to simulate an attack, and I think that I have it down all right.

[You did not write much about your mark, but I know from a vision that they are dark, even darker from when I saw you with them in my dream. Be careful, Severus, and please send me an emergency message if you have to. I want to know anything that happens to you, and I will tell you about anything that I experience that I can tell you about. I hate the secrets too, but I cannot say anything that could jeopardize any of us, mostly us personally. I enjoy your company, and I think that you enjoy mine just as much. I just thought I would let you know that.]

I will be sending you some more sketches of the area soon. Dumbledore is not answering my letters at the moment, but he is a very busy man who deserves his own time. Remember to watch for thieves, if you can find the room amongst those suitors of mine (I think they just think I would be a good partner at the ball because I am the youngest girl, but who knows. I prefer the man I have ?).

Love,

Chrys

?

Dear Chrys,

Thank you for thinking so. I am trying to get into writing more things like that, but I prefer my journal. Also, thank your mother for me. She sent some chocolate pumpkins here for Halloween, and I have eaten half of them. The rest should be there also, but I think that Midnight has some friends that he likes to give food to.

Thank you for the words, and I promise to contact you. Currently, he has made it through the first task unharmed, which you probably know since I had an injury scare. Dragons are very powerful creatures, and I know this from experience.

I want you to send me more pictures, and I also want to get time from Dumbledore on my own. I want to surprise you if I visit, and it probably will not be until the first two days of holiday, the ones before you leave to attend the ball. I can help you pack and everything, if you do not mind. If I see you before then, it will be a blessing. I miss our talks as much as you do, I guarantee, and I wanted you to know that because you think of me a lot. Your connection will send feelings also, along with dreams. I will not tell you which ones, but I just thought that I would tell you that.

Love,

Severus

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE VISIT

I read Severus's letter happily as I sat on the beach. Midnight then went to Mother, I guess. The candy got to me, but I decided not to eat but a few. I put them away as I enjoyed my last days of autumn taking hikes on the nature trail. I then decided to put on my best sundress before going into the local town. I took a basket with me, along with some of the local money also. I smiled to the townspeople as I went into their General Store. I nodded to the owner as I blocked out all thoughts, particularly an old drunk who lived behind the shop.

The shop had many small mementoes. The town was famous for a farm near by, so I got a Christmas ornament with their emblem on it.

"Where are you staying right now?" the cashier asked. I thought quickly before replying: "I have been staying about five miles that way in a beach house."

"I do not know which one, but that is good enough. Where are you originally from?"

"I am American, but my family is English," I replied. "I must get going, by the way."

"Alright, Madam," she whispered. I smiled to her as I began walking back through the town. I then noticed a few people in wizard robes. They were coming from a building that I knew that I could see, but no one else, so I ignored it as a man began to follow me. I ignored it for about a mile. The town was out of sight when I turned around defensively with my hands raised. The man then took off his hood.

"Severus!" I smiled as I hugged him. He smiled to me.

"Dumbledore gave me the weekend off, but you can stay here until Christmas," he smiled. I nodded as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't scare me like that!" I laughed. He nodded.

"I had to disguise myself, but I think it worked. Can you flash us back? These are new shoes," he grinned.

"Well, we would not want to ruin them," I smiled as I flashed us into the house. We were on the balcony. Severus looked out to the sea as I put my basket on the counter just inside the door. I then walked over to Severus and put my arm around him. "How was your trip?"

"Quiet," he smiled. "I forgot how much I missed you until now."

"I missed you too," I smiled as we kissed quietly. I let him leave, and he was being more affectionate. I smiled as I heard the entrance of the dinner. I looked to see two plates. Severus smiled as we walked inside and sat at the kitchen counter. He looked to my many sketches of the area.

"I like the colors you can make."

"I practiced all during my first week on the paper, but I think I have the colors down to the point. My favorite is the one where I have colors in both the water and the sky. So, how dark is it now?" I asked. He looked around quietly before rolling up his sleeve. "That is completely impossible," I whispered. He nodded as he put his sleeve down.

"It stopped darkening about a week ago. Now it just gives me pain any time I brush it against something. The other night it throbbed all night, but I could do nothing about it," he whispered.

"I understand," I whispered. He looked to me slowly before going to his dessert.

"So, how is your mother?" he asked nervously.

"She is probably writing a letter right now. I will probably get it tonight. When you finish, do you want to get settled?" I asked. He nodded as he removed his bag from under his cloak. I smiled as he took out his notebook.

"I am currently having writer's block, but my older things are okay, if you like ballads," he whispered.

"Our lives are ballads," I smiled. I put my hand on his as I put my hand on his. He smiled as he finished his meal quietly. "Are you finished?" I asked. He nodded, so I pulled out my wand and sent everything away. I smiled to him as I led him up the stairs. "My room is right here, and there are two others. The one right there is locked for some reason and that is the john," I smiled. He nodded and opened the other door. He put his bag on the dresser.

"I think I will change out of my travel clothes. I will be out in a few minutes."

"Me too," I smiled as I went into my room and changed into one of my daily dresses. A car then came into the driveway. Dumbledore then sent a message to me.

You need to take the key and flash the two of you to Hogwarts. Hurry! He called. I then ran, still in my sundress, to Severus's door.

"Severus, we need to get out of here!" I called. I called for everything I had and I flashed us away just as the family returned. We ended up in my loft, but no one was there. I passed Severus his pants and let him into my studio. He came out to see me talking to Dumbledore.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"We do not know, but they were not expecting to see Severus there. I have sent Minerva to do Charms on everyone. I made a mistake by telling you about the town. They can detect magic, and your…" he whispered, cutting himself off as Severus called to me. I flashed up to him and flashed him back down to us.

"What was all of that about?" Severus asked.

"The townspeople sensed my magic and sent someone to search the cottage. I got everything when we flashed away, didn't I?" I questioned. Dumbledore shrugged.

"Everything would be invisible to them anyway, so everything you forgot will be fine. I will go now. I want for you two to hide in here for the next few days. No one should know that you are back. There is a task in a few days and we cannot have them think of danger or they will call off the entire thing," Dumbledore whispered. I nodded as I looked up to our things. Severus smiled as he sat down one of my seats. I smiled as I looked around.

"I will miss that cottage, but this is where I belong now," I whispered. Severus nodded.

"This is where I have come to get away from home, and yet I came with the troubles of an automatic hate," he whispered. I sat beside him.

"We can forget about that now," I whispered. He nodded as he took my hand.

We have to be secret, he called to me. I nodded.

It must be the way it is with McGonagall and Dumbledore, completely friend-based, but we can know different, I smiled. He nodded as I put my head on his shoulder. "We should spend time together now while we have the chance," I smiled. He kissed my hair softly as I listened to the thoughts going around the campus. Someone then became angry, and I cringed heavily.

"Vision?" he asked. I nodded. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Hopefully Grace can help you stop them," he whispered. I nodded as I thought of a son and I listened to it, until I heard people in the hallways. The door soon opened, so I flashed to the loft quickly. Dumbledore walked in with McGonagall as I played the event off coolly. I put all of my artwork in my studio as McGonagall spoke with Severus. I smiled as I flashed in behind them.

"Did you leave anything behind?" she asked. I shook my head as Midnight arrived from above. I froze the group and read the letter. It was from Lily, so I hid the letter in my pockets quickly. Dumbledore entered the doorway as I unfroze them. Severus noticed, but McGonagall kept talking. Dumbledore looked to me.

"Can I speak with you, Chrys?" he asked. I nodded and went into my loft area with him. We then went into my studio. He looked to me carefully as I removed the letter from my pocket.

"What does she have to say?" Dumbledore asked. I showed it to him as we read together.

Dear Madam Chrys,

I wanted to thank you for the added protection to my son. I want to request that you send me a letter about what is going on during the tournament. I heard that you were on vacation, but Dumbledore informed me that Severus is still at the school, and watching my boy. My requests must mean nothing, but once He returns, please remove him from the area. This is a simple request, and I expect you to follow it.

Send my love to Harry, if you can, and tell Dumbledore about this letter.

Lily

I looked to Dumbledore.

"I can go up there and find her, but I will need something of hers," I whispered.

"I know what you are thinking, and it is dangerous, but you must speak with Grace about it. Grace!" he called. Grace appeared behind him.

"I need to find Lily," I whispered. She nodded and gave me a letter that would be for Harry.

"Your magic may not work, but, God might think it is for the best," Grace whispered. I nodded as I burned the letter in my hands. It crumbled away as Dumbledore touched my shoulder. I flashed us into my office and I used the charring remains to light a fire.

"I will have to leave now," I whispered. McGonagall nodded as Dumbledore left. She followed, leaving Severus with me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I looked to him as he stood.

"I cannot tell you, but the place is well protected. I will not be allowed to stay long," I whispered. He kissed me gently as I flashed into the great area known as Heaven. I went invisible as I began to look for Lily. I found her chatting happily with James Potter, in older form, and some other relatives. I came up slowly and drew my wand. I then said the memory incantation, causing her to freeze in place. No one noticed as I flashed back to Severus. I then went back and looked at Lily. She was talking again, not a thing on her mind about her son. She was a very pretty girl, something that Severus would appreciate, and she seemed like an enjoyable person to be around, but I still was jealous of her. I was then thrown back into reality, landing in the wall next to my studio. I then flashed down to where Severus was sitting. He looked to me slowly as I began to stand. I healed my hip.

"Grace, what the hell was that?" I called. She came to me and then faded. I then sat down slowly beside him.

"Who did you see?" he asked.

"I came this close to seeing…Kip," I whispered. I looked around the room. "Grace! Grace! How did it happen?! Grace!" I called, but she was nowhere to be found. I then received a vision, which caused me to fall into Severus's arms. He put me on my bed, so I awakened to dimmed light as I began to cry. Severus held my softly as I continued.

It will be okay, Severus thought. I shook my head to myself as I hugged him.

"It's like everything is gone even though we are equal now," I whispered as I got another vision. I awakened in pure…anger. "Grace! Answer me!" I screamed. Luckily, Dumbledore had placed a charm that made our room almost nonexistent. I screamed as Severus took my hands.

"You are here with me now," he whispered. I hugged him.

"You have no idea what you have gotten into," I whispered. He kissed my cheek.

The same to you, he whispered. I sat down with him in our chair again. I locked my door and lay there with him as the bell rang. My clock then struck three as students passed by outside. Severus and I ignored them as we sat together. My head would rise and fall with every breath he took, and I smiled as I looked up to him.

"We will be here for a week, won't we?" I asked. He nodded. "We should unpack right now. I wish we could go back to the cottage, but it will probably never be available again."

"What about that meadow?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I want to go there, but there are too many memories. I was very happy when I went there, but I cannot. The flowers are enough of a reminder. Is anyone in your office?" I asked. He shook his head slightly. I decided to stay where I was and listen to Severus's heart beating, even though it was faint under his cloak, shirt, undershirt, and travel cloak. The weather was beginning to grow bitter, and I was sure that snow would fall within the next few days. I smiled as I lit a fire. Severus put his soft hand on my face. I smiled as a happy sensation fluttered through my cheek. I then raised my hand and kissed him, gently at first, but he led into the more passionate ones. I smiled as I listened to his thoughts.

This gives me the fire ability also I feel. She is very good, he whispered happily into my power. I smiled as I flashed us into a secret area in my back office. It would be a day that we would never forget. ?

I awoke to our dinner arriving loudly. A plate fell off my desk, causing a loud noise. I woke suddenly, casting a small energy ball in my right hand. My left hand became hotter on Severus's back, causing him to jump slightly. I smiled slightly as we prepared ourselves for dinner. We unlocked my door and began to eat quietly as McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the door. I smiled to them slightly as they began to eat their dessert.

"I am sorry for the delay, but Grace told me that you both were sleeping soundly," Dumbledore smiled. "Your mother has sent another letter, Chrys. Would you like it now?" he asked. I nodded and accepted the letter.

Dear Chrys,

I will take into account that you both do not need a lot of chocolate, and I am sorry if I made you sick. Midnight likes them, but feed them to him with caution.

I am sending some more of your tapes in anticipation of Christmas. I will send more for your birthday I guarantee. Your sister stocked up on around fifty of those little music things, and now your father is sharing his house with two stray kittens, your sister, and everything that Kip and Sandy had in their possession. I want to say that they both are happy here, and they both passed away peacefully. Kip had a massive head injury, so he did not understand his last moments. Sandy's heart gave out from her injury, so now they are with me. Kip says that he might write, but Grace has asked him not to for your safety.

Also, please send me some of your sketches. I have heard that they are very good, yet I have never seen one of any kind. Your friend is not the only one who cares about you in this world, and you better remember that. He loves you now, Chrys, and we all are talking about it. I want to hear about the wedding so that I can attend!

Love,

Mother

"I cannot believe her!" I said angrily as I lit the letter and threw it into the fire. Severus said nothing as Dumbledore grinned.

"She was rather rude. Grace wanted me to decide for her," Dumbledore smiled. I shook my head slightly as I turned to the loft. It was starting to snow lightly.

"She is always rude, even if she hides it," I whispered. Dumbledore nodded as Severus drank some of his juice. Gabriel then appeared in my loft. I levitated up to him and he handed me a box with a note.

I am sorry, but I still care. I shook my head.

"You never did, Kip, and you never will," I whispered as I received a heavy vision, which sent me backwards through the air. Severus reacted quickly caught me as McGonagall gasped. I saw my true afterlife, but I was alone in this particular moment. I was speaking with Kip, who took Sandy in his arm. I lit my firepower and sent Sandy into a frenzy to keep her hair from burning off completely. I awoke in complete anger, yet I said nothing. I just sat silently as Severus opened the box. There was more music, and most of it was mine that he borrowed years ago. I sent the music into the loft violently as I healed Severus's arm, which was fractured when he caught me.

"Thank you," I whispered as I flashed into the second loft, where the library would have been. I then began to cry as Gabriel came into the room. "Be gone!" I screamed. He disappeared as I sat sobbing. I stayed here for the remainder of the night, saying nothing to anyone. ?

Chrys ate in pure silence as I did some paperwork. Dumbledore and Minerva stayed away from her as we spent the day listening to the activities in the Triwizard Tournament. She said nothing and went into the loft after finishing her meal. I decided to leave her alone as Dumbledore came and told me that I could come out in the morning. So, I went into my office and stayed there until the next morning. Chrys was still in hiding when I taught my first classes of the morning. No one said a word as things went back to normal, but Chrys was still gone. Dumbledore asked me to find her and tell her that she was to evaluate someone of her choice.

"I will, but I will not do it in the afternoon," she replied angrily.

"Chrys, you should stop being angry," I whispered. She turned around sharply.

"Remember, it is not you, and it never will be. It is that demon better known as Keith. I need to be alone right now, and I am sorry if I gave away too much," she whispered. I nodded as she looked to the fire. She then turned around to me again. "You remember your duties, right?" she asked. I nodded as I left her. The next morning, she evaluated Mad-Eye Moody, who was teaching some sort of odd class. Chrys told me nothing as I became a wanted man again. I decided to talk with him one evening, and we were overheard by a student. It was Harry, so I pushed a situation. Someone was stealing from me, and I knew that it was not Chrys of another teacher, so I pressured him. He went away as Chrys remained quiet. She received a Thanksgiving card from her sister, so her mother sent it to her. She showed it to me one evening as the snow began to fall harder. Chrys kept a fire going in her office, and she soon was spending more time in there. I asked her about the dance one evening after delivering some paperwork.

"I would never call off my date with you, and you know that," she whispered. "I am just…angry right now. I cannot go out and make a scene, so I must keep it all in without any release button. It is impossible to function with people when that happens, and unfortunately, you're around people, and a man that would not understand why you have anything to do with me," she whispered. She shut her door heavily and locked it. She then came up and hugged me. "But he means nothing to me," she whispered. We kissed as Dumbledore knocked on her door. She finished quickly as sat behind her desk, unlocking her door in the process.

"Madam Chrys, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked. I nodded to them as I left the room. I listened carefully as he whispered to her. "Your mother is going to try to send you visions, but Grace is trying to block them. She is using all her power, meaning that Gabriel is completely in charge of your protection. I want for you to go to the meadow to hide so that you do not attract any unwanted…guests shall we say. I do not want to say this, but you must go alone, but…I have decided to use something that the mother in your dream often did when she 'was not feeling well.' She would clone herself, but we wizards have other means. Severus will be able to go with you as long as a friend of ours wants to go through with it," he whispered.

"Who were you thinking of?" she asked. Dumbledore said something too quiet for me to hear, but Chrys gasped. "Can he do that?"

"He wants to do it, but only for certain reasons," Dumbledore whispered. Chrys then cast some very powerful fireballs, causing my wall to shake violently. My picture came out along with a brick, so I put it back carefully.

"He does not care for me; he only does it in vain!" she whispered angrily, holding back tears. Dumbledore turned towards the door.

"It is your only hope and your only transportation to get to the meadow, so I suggest you take the offer. Severus has some already made Polyjuice Potion in his office's store, so all you need is some of his hair. Chrys, take the offer and go to the meadow," Dumbledore said sternly. He then left the room and went back to his office. Chrys then flashed into my office.

"We have a plan that will take me to the meadow, as long as we get your hair and some Polyjuice Potion," she whispered. I nodded and went into my storeroom, drawing a large bucket of the potion. She then sat on her stool. She called for her bags. "We will leave from here, and then Kip will pose as you. I cannot see him, so give it to him quickly. Then, give him the directions to keep it in his system for three days."

"The ball is in three days," I whispered. She nodded.

"We will be gone until then, but Gabriel has agreed to help me with my dress, since I will need it. You should be fine for now. Dumbledore is probably filling his in right now. I will hide in the shadows until he has turned into you, and do not switch with me because I know the difference!" she yelled. Someone knocked at my door, so she flashed into her back area, calling for my bags in the process. A man then opened the door, causing Chrys to gasp quietly. She then turned her back and began throwing energy balls into the wall. I stood beside my hiding spot awaiting my picture to come out as the man asked for the potion. I pulled out about six of my hairs, and then I put them into the potion. It turned a dark blue before it rippled and was ready to drink.

"You are to drink one cup every hour for the next three days. You will feel yourself changing, so make sure that you keep it inside your system. To make it easier, I have some black dye for your hair. It tends to change faster," I whispered as Chrys continued making her little explosions, causing the man to jump. I then used my powers to dye his hair a very dark black. Chrys then began using fire as she became angrier. I said nothing to her as the man drank the potion, instantly turning into me. Chrys then turned around after composing herself.

No tricks, she called to me. The man reacted.

"Why could I hear that?" the man asked.

"You should be me you asshole!" she yelled.

"Chrys!" I called. She looked to me carefully.

"He deserves it all, and you know it from the letters. Never speak to me again, Keith," she said sternly.

"I still go by Keith…"

"I do not care," she whispered. She then wrote something on a piece of parchment. She spoke to herself as she wrote, and I heard every word faintly. "You think you have hurt me not, yet you have. Well, you have lost out on a great woman and you know it," she whispered. She then turned to me, calling for our bags. "We should leave now. Dumbledore has your broom waiting on the grounds. I do not know how to steer," she whispered. She looked to Kip as she kissed me on the cheek. "At least he cares," she whispered. "Remember to avoid the ugly man, so be careful with your self," she grinned. I said nothing as we flashed onto the grounds. I cast a spell on our bags and they floated next to the broom. Chrys sat behind me as we began to fly. She gripped me tightly at first before calming down and resting her head on my shoulder.

"You should be a little nicer to him," I whispered. She said nothing.

"If you take his side, I am going back and using my powers against him, and that means that I will probably never be seen again. I am using my powers on the lake instead," she smiled. I said nothing, but I was thinking heavily. I let the broom fly itself. Dumbledore gave it a destination, so all I had to do was avoid Muggle objects and other wizards who were out for a midnight flight. Chrys smiled as we began descending towards a dark cabin. Chrys smiled as we landed softly. She then took my hand and the broom. She then flashed us to the lake that she spoke of, which caused her to smile as she stepped into the water and took a sip. She smiled as she offered me some. I took some from the shoreline as she looked into the night. She was visualizing something, but then she told me to move backwards. She then levitated above the lake. I stepped backwards as she sent water flying everywhere. She then used her powers and all of the water fell into place. She then lit a very large energy ball before sending it into the lake, which shook with electric pulses. One hit her in the arm, and she healed it quickly before removing the electricity from the lake and sending it into the sky. She then looked to me.

"I feel much better now," she smiled. She then pointed her wand at four posts in the sand. A tent rose up from the ground. She then closed her eyes and clapped, sending our things into their places. She then took my hands as she yawned. We then went to bed on our first night on vacation.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE YULE BALL

The thoughts were driving me crazy. Everyone was running around with opinions and hygiene in mind as I used my wand to fix my hair.

"Gabriel! I am not a size zero!" I yelled. "Let me out some."

"I can't, Chrys. You need to hurry," he whispered. I sighed heavily as I finished my makeup. I then took my bag and looked to Gabriel.

"Will I make him happy?" I asked. He nodded as I heard Severus knock on the door. I finished my hair and opened the door using my powers.

"You look magnificent," he smiled. I kissed his cheek softly.

"The same to you, Red is a good color on you," I smiled. I then flashed us onto the second staircase from the top. We were behind Dumbledore when I realized that I forgot my rings. I flashed back quickly to get them as Severus began speaking with Dumbledore. I flashed back to his side as the students who were champions came and stood in the bottom. Dumbledore led the way as Severus and I walked into the room together. Everyone gasped as the champions were beckoned into the room. I smiled as I looked to the snowy ceiling. I smiled as the music began. Harry fumbled with his date as they began the first dance. After five minutes or so, Dumbledore led Professor McGonagall onto the floor. Severus then led me onto the floor. I smiled as we did the dance. He lifted me higher than many of the others, causing me to laugh with joy. We stayed with the dances for about fifteen minutes as Harry, his friend Ron, and their partners sat.

"How did he get a date with her?" Ron whispered to Harry. I was furious, and Severus kept my fire in place. So, the next time we danced past them, I looked to Ron.

"At least he dances with his date," I said sternly. Severus then twirled me quickly, causing me to laugh. I looked to Ron with a 'you lost the argument' look before staying with Severus happily. Soon, the dance music turned into music from a rock band. Severus and I sat for a break as they went into the song that makes me cry. I sat with Severus, listening carefully before I began singing lightly to myself. I began to cry quietly as Severus took my hand. I turned us invisible as I recuperated. He kissed my hand as I fixed my makeup with my wand. I looked to the others who were sitting to see Hermione Granger, who was a date with another champion, left the room crying. I looked to Severus as he nodded. We then flashed to the space between our rooms.

"This memory will replace the false one I have had for the last ten years. Thank you, Severus," I smiled as I kissed him softly. He nodded as I took off my shoes. "Remind me to skip the heals next time," I grinned. I then went into my office and sat on my bed. A vision then came of us dancing again. The area around us was white, but we did not care as we danced to the music. I came out of it sobbing. I then called for Gabriel. "Why do I keep seeing things from up there?" I asked quietly. He shook his head.

"The Angel of Death is waiting for his next victim, so watch your steps. It will come before the end of the year. Do not tell Severus," he whispered. I nodded as I took off my dress and slipped into my nightgown. I smiled to myself as I drifted into sleep.

Everyone was talking about Chrys's attendance with me to the ball, and I said nothing as the rumors began. The students kept saying the Imperious Curse, but I said nothing as Chrys began her Christmas morning with her gift to me. She had found a student photographer, and he took a picture of us while we came into the hall. I smiled as I presented her with her gift from me. She smiled as she opened the box to reveal a story from me.

"Oh, Severus, I would read it now, but my eyes are weak from a headache. I do not want to take anything, but I want to read it before Christmas vacation is over," she smiled. I nodded as I kissed her cheek.

"I know that," I whispered as Dumbledore knocked on the door. He smiled as he sat down with us. He then gave us our gifts as Professor McGonagall came into the room.

"That was a wonderful night," she smiled as she sat next to Chrys, who opened her gift. She smiled as it revealed another sketchpad. She smiled and nodded to Dumbledore as Minerva looked to her.

"He is a great teacher and dancer," Chrys whispered happily as Dumbledore looked to me.

"We are watching the champions closely. Grace is back on duty since a third angel is now on duty," he whispered. Minerva and Chrys continued to talk. "Is she still seeing death?"

"I think so, but I do not want to ask her. She does not like those visions," I replied softly. He nodded as Chrys looked to Dumbledore.

"Where did you get the band from?"

"They are trying to start their career over here, so I decided to hire them for the night. Where were you during their second song?" he asked. Chrys looked away for a moment.

"I had some music from them, and that song always makes me cry, so I went invisible so that no one would say anything. Everything is fine, but that song is just so sad to me," she whispered quietly. I looked away as Minerva smiled.

"Well, the students seem to be in order today. We have never had so many stay before," she smiled. Chrys nodded heavily as Dumbledore got everyone some wine. We nodded to him as some kids began yelling in the hallway. I stood and went outside to be hit by something. ?

I screamed as Severus flew into the wall. Harry Potter stood staring as Malfoy and his crew ran. I ran over to Severus. I put my head on his chest to hear nothing. I began trying to heal him all over, yet nothing worked. I felt myself slipping away with every second he was gone.

"Chrys, try CPR!" Grace called.

"How?" I called through my tears. Grace guided my hands to his chest. I pushed five times, just as she showed me, before I breathed into his open mouth. I did this quickly and vigorously as he lay there. I felt myself fading as I then entered back to a normal state. He was still not breathing, so I continued the process until he coughed. I then looked to Harry.

"You!" I yelled with extreme anger. Dumbledore held me back as Professor McGonagall made everyone leave. Severus still lay there. He then pointed to his shoulder. I healed it before hugging him.

"You saved my life," he whispered. I nodded as I looked for Grace, but she had gone. I helped Severus up as everyone left us alone. They did a memory charm on Severus and Harry, including the boys that Harry was fighting with. I did not care, and one night I called for Grace.

"Yes, Chrys," Grace whispered.

"When Severus…you know, what happened to me?" I whispered. She looked to me before putting her hand on my shoulder.

"If he were to pass on, like he almost did, you will either be able to have the time to save him or you will go with him. Your mission requires you both to be in love and alive, so you need to keep that in mind," Grace smiled. I nodded as I went into a deep depression. The next three months were blank, and soon the fourth and final task was approaching. Severus let me be alone and he did not bother me as he planned to attend the task. I then went into dozens of visions over death and a situation where the greatest evil was raised from the dead. I fought the visions until they became memories from Harry Potter. My foreseeing of death was the death of the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. The school went into mourning as Severus's arm began to hurt him most of the time. I did nothing as I dealt with my own problems. I had a connection with this Voldemort character, and I shared this connection with one other person, Harry Potter.

Dumbledore said nothing to me as the school year ended, bringing many unwanted changes. The Ministry of Magic began evaluating the school, and they decided to come into the school and change everything. Severus was then put into Potions Master position, again, as I worried about my position as a staff evaluator. Dumbledore said nothing to me as the students came in to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge, who was a horrible woman who was possible worst than Sandy, whom I hated. Severus despised her also, particularly her bright pink, which went from wardrobe to interior design. Her office was Severus's hell, and it was the same for me as I began wearing more black than usual. I soon learned that the occlumency lessons had started, so I remained in my office on many nights as my visions began to show the memory again. I said nothing to Severus, who would sometimes deliver my papers. We were spending most of our time apart, and the fact that I knew some more secrets kept me down, so he finally confronted me about it.

"Chrys?" he called one evening. I looked up from my work and turned off my music. "Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded as he sat down in front of my desk. "Where have you been?"

"I am getting visions again. Please, hide your pensive before you get hurt," I whispered. He looked away.

"I keep having dreams about my sister," he whispered. I continued to do my work.

"I keep feeling that visions are getting blocked from my mother, who has not written me. I think that Midnight knows not to send me crap, but I have not seen him in a while. I think that Umbridge has something to do with it," I whispered. He nodded.

"She might fire you because she has your job now," he whispered. I looked up to him.

"I can hide from her easily. I did in my dream from the entire school, and I intend to do it again if I have to," I whispered. I then heard a knock at my door.

"Madam Chrys, I would like for you to file these for me. I do not know the system," Umbridge smiled.

Like hell she doesn't, I whispered to Severus, who left the room quickly.

"Also, I will be using you as my secretary, so you can cancel you rounds of evaluation," she said with her false happiness voice. I looked to her with the look of the devil.

"I was not hired to do your filing, which is by year and house. I will keep my position or I quit," I said sternly. I looked behind her to see Dumbledore, who then used a charm to go invisible.

"Well, I expect to see you leave tonight," Umbridge said sternly. I looked to my things as she left the room. Dumbledore then came to me.

"Your office will be added on to Severus's and he will help me hide you. You will be safe here," he whispered.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"They seem to think that everything has been a lie with Voldemort's return, but I guarantee that it is not," Dumbledore whispered. "I know about your connection to the dark lord, and I recommend that you use Grace and Gabriel to keep it closed. Your connection is with Severus only, and you know that," he whispered as he walked into the hallway. I looked outside to see Harry going towards Severus's office. I began doing my work quietly as I saw Malfoy come up the hallway. I sighed carefully as Severus left with him. I then felt Harry go into the memory. I saw Severus come by, so I closed my door. I knew what was coming.

I then went into pure agony as Severus's anger spilled all over the boy, who ran out of the office in pure fear. Severus was furious, to the point that I was in too much pain to think. I had to stop him, so I crawled up the hallway towards his office. His door was shut as I fell to the ground. I banged on the door with my hand. He opened it quickly and went into his storeroom to get some pain-relieving potion. I could not take the pressure any more.

"Severus! Stop thinking!" I yelled in agony. He looked out from the storeroom, his thoughts filled with wonder and happiness. "Thank you," I whispered as I sat on my stool. I heard my door close and one formed beside the storeroom.

"That is your secret," he whispered. I nodded.

"That is how I hear your answers. I hear everyone's thoughts, including Harry's thoughts. That is one messed up kid, but I think that he is good compared to some of the others I have heard," I whispered happily. I was finally giving him incite into every confused moment.

"So, this is why you would answer my thoughts during your first year," he smiled. I nodded.

"It was the one power that I received that I have the most trouble with. Every headache I ever had while I was here was from the thoughts. That is why I went on that vacation last year, but it did not help. The anger from the students was outrageous, and it sent me into agony, but I still have the potions you gave me before, except the healing one," I whispered. He looked confused. "My powers were weakened a few weeks ago, so I had to use it to heal a cut on my arm. It was deep. Midnight did it, but I do not know why I have not seen him."

"He will turn up sooner or later," he whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"I will be hiding with you now. Umbridge wanted me to become her secretary, and I quit because I would not give up my position to her. She will evaluate you soon. Try not to kill the Weasley boy," I smiled. He grinned as I hugged him. He locked his doors as he kissed my cheek.

"How many of my thoughts can you hear?"

"There are certain ones that are blocked for some reason, but I cannot use my magic to influence anyone's thoughts, mostly yours," I whispered. I wanted to tell him everything, but I could not. "I can also hear Grace and Gabriel's thoughts, but they are busy blocking a connection I have with You-Know-Who," I whispered. He looked to me with shock. "I think it is because of Harry's connection, but Dumbledore and I have no idea. He had to know before you, and I am sorry that I could not tell you earlier, but it is an important power, one that can be used to defeat people," I whispered. He nodded as he made us some tea. I then heard someone in the hall. Severus hid my cup as Umbridge knocked on his door. I went invisible as he let her into the room.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," Umbridge smiled. She then handed him some files. "I will need these before five tomorrow. Also, your little friend is no longer with us, so no more of your nightly dates. I have heard a lot about your relationship with her, and I do not approve of it, along with some others," Umbridge said sternly. How you can get someone, I have no idea, she thought. I cast a fireball in my hand and hit her in the back with it. She thought that something in her clothing had malfunctioned, so she left quickly after. I appeared for Severus as he closed and locked his doors.

"I hope that woman dies a horrible death," I whispered. Severus looked to me.

"What did she say?"

"What most people say about you and me, except she deserved a little fire. Did you see the charred mark on her backside? She deserved it," I smiled. He nodded as he fixed our tea quickly. I took it happily as I listened to the thoughts in my head. Severus had calmed down some, so I was happy.

"What will you do while you are in hiding?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I have quite a few things to do with some of my work. Would you like to see my latest one?" I asked. He nodded as I opened the door leading to my now hidden office. Dumbledore had added a staircase to the loft area, but I still flashed us up there. "I am working on a family portrait of everyone in my family. My sister gave her photo album to me, a lot like another one I remember seeing," I whispered. I knew it was Harry's and it had pictures of his mother in it, so I said nothing more as I showed Severus the unfinished picture. Hannah was wading in a near-by stream as Patrick pushed his kids on our large tire swing. Allysa stood in the background with a tray of lemonade. Mother floated above them quietly, looking at my sleeping father, who was in his favorite seat. Severus smiled as he looked to the open album beside it.

"You miss them very much," he whispered.

"More than you know," I whispered. "Mother can go back and watch them, but I am here. I will not be allowed to until I pass away again," I whispered to myself. Severus smiled as he began flipping through the album. I sat in one of my chairs and sipped my tea. He looked past the ones of Kip's wedding. I began to hold back tears and anger as Severus sat beside me. He put his hand on mine.

"How did they die?"

"I hope that she died from a stab wound to the heart since she already gave me one. He was dead at the scene of the car accident. I cannot believe him," I whispered angrily, crying lightly to myself. Severus wiped a tear from my cheek. "You would never do what he did, I just know," I whispered as I hugged him. I sent my cup to the table quietly as we began to kiss quietly. I smiled as we went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

PART SIX: VOLDEMORT RETURNS

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE HIDING

Chrys began her hiding with a happy vibe to her. She did most of my grading, which meant simultaneous quizzes were becoming very popular. She was right about the youngest Weasley boy and me. He laughed after Umbridge noticed my application for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, which I still, obviously, did not have. Chrys understand my want of the position, and she knew that with You-Know-Who's return, I would be perfect for the job, particularly since that department was falling to Umbridge's teaching methods, which was line writing. Chrys was furious, and she often would go on top of the Astronomy Tower and fire energy balls at Umbridge's window. No one noticed this, but Chrys did not become bored with it until the weather became bitter. She learned her lesson, so she kept herself inside her loft most of the time. She often would work on her family drawing for many hours at a time. She began skipping meals, usually lunch, to do the job. She finally finished one evening, making all of her work worth it.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled as I came into the loft area carrying her lunch.

"Are you staying here for Christmas?" I asked. She nodded.

"I want you to stay here with me so that we can dance or something. I have your gift planned. Do not worry about me finding out. There are certain things that I cannot hear, like your gift ideas," she smiled. I nodded as she kissed me. "I have not had any visions of death lately," she whispered. I smiled.

"That is good to hear," I whispered. She then looked out the window.

"Potter is talking to Sirius," she whispered. I looked to her. "He has been talking with him on many occasions now, but all should be fine. The students are teaching themselves defenses."

"How?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I just wanted you to know that in case you scare Harry or his friends. They are making Patronesses, even Longbottom," she whispered. "I hear them at night, after dark. Say nothing," she whispered. I nodded as I looked to her drawing. She was standing against a tree watching the family, and her brother, Henry was doing something on the other side. I smiled as she looked outside. Sleet was falling against the glass.

"I have been writing very little in the last few weeks," I whispered. She nodded.

"You are hardly ever alone anymore. I will not disturb you. Oh, I was finally able to read what you wrote. I liked the story, despite its sadness. It reminds me of a book a read a long time ago," she replied. I nodded.

"It is probably not original, but it is to me," I whispered. She nodded as she went invisible, flashed me into my office area, and flashed back. Umbridge then came into the room.

"You are to complete each of these reports on your students," she said sternly before leaving. I said nothing as Chrys came out with her tray. She left something on it, but she wanted to send it back. I nodded to her as I received a letter for her. I went into her loft area to give it to her, but she was not there. I found her in her hidden loft speaking with Gabriel, who took the letter from me.

"You do not need to read this," Gabriel whispered. Chrys called for the letter, which came into her hands.

"It is my mail, and I will read it when I need to," she said sternly. She then came over to me. I read it with her.

Dear Chrys,

Your third angel has been trying to contact you, but he is being blocked by something. I wanted to tell you because he has some important things to discuss with you.

I miss you now more than ever, Chrys. Kip and Sandy are wondering where you are, but we all say nothing. I do not know why Kip does not remember standing in for your friend, but there are many memory gaps up here. Your magic must be coming up here some how, like from that woman or something. She is constantly watching a different world, mostly some castle in the middle of nowhere, but it has a 'danger' sign out front. I wish you would write more, particularly since it is Christmas again. You have been gone for eleven years now since November the thirteenth. Henry has a girlfriend who looks like you, and on your death's anniversary, he had to dump her because of the memories. The children need to know, so manifest there sometimes, please.

I love you, Chrys,

Mother

Chrys looked to Gabriel.

"There was nothing bad in the letter. Why do you not want me to know what my mother thinks of me? She worries about me, and you know it. Severus, what are you thinking about?" Chrys asked. She was confused and angry.

"What woman?" I asked. She looked away.

"She thought that she had powers a long time ago before she passed away. Now, she goes around saying spells, but they do not work because she never had the power," Chrys said sternly. I looked to her and took her hand.

"Why does she speak like you have already died?" I asked. She shook her head. She then looked to the window as snow began to fall heavily. "Your mother does not have powers," I whispered. She nodded.

"None of my family does or ever will," she whispered as Gabriel disappeared. She then looked out onto the grounds again. Hagrid was pulling in a Christmas tree, which was always a sight to see since it looked so easy. She looked to me carefully as she sat down on her stool.

"You miss them a lot, I know," I whispered. She nodded carefully as she called for a quill. She began writing something quietly as I sat down beside her.

"I need to write my mother," she whispered. "You need to help some students. They will be here any minute," she whispered. I nodded and went into my office where two students came after a short wait. Chrys smiled to me through the connection. She was writing quietly as she turned on her music. I helped the students and began doing my own writing again, until I heard the bell for dinner. Chrys's meal arrived and she began to eat quietly. I returned to find her calling for Midnight, who was not coming to her. She the called for Grace and Gabriel, but another person appeared. She went into a heavy vision showing her what was going on, and I awakened her only after pouring water on her face. She looked up to me.

"They are right; he has returned," she whispered. She put the letter on her desk. She then looked to me. "Grace and Gabriel are joining Dumbledore's group, the Order of the Phoenix. You were in it at one time, so I know that you know about this group. They are keeping Midnight away until things settle down again, but it never will, and I can see it. You need to talk to Dumbledore and try to give Harry those lessons," she whispered. She then held something back from me as she sat in a chair. "Severus, I cannot explain everything, but I want you to know that I care about you very much, and I want you to follow your own path. I will follow, no matter what the cost," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me.

"I do not care if they think that you are evil, because I know the truth, or some of it," she whispered. We kissed before she waved to me. She went into her loft as I kept up my work. Detentions were all under Umbridge, so I spent my nights alone unless I went into Chrys's office, but she was not in the mood at the moment. She was not for the rest of the weeks until Christmas, which is when she gave me a picture of a serene valley. I smiled as I gave her a gift that I knew she wanted.

"Severus, quit avoiding the moment!" she smiled. I walked over to her as she locked her office door. We kissed playfully as I reached for her right hand. I nodded to her as I removed her engagement ring, which was an iron color. I then sat in the chair in front of her.

"I cannot show it, and no one else can know, but I want you to know that, if we get through the battles, I want to be with you, no matter what happens," I smiled. She nodded as she went into a vision. She then sat in the chair next to me. "What did you see?" I asked.

"Death," she whispered. She spent the next month going in and out of visions until she received a letter on the thirtieth. I spent the day in my office alone, but Chrys found me and showed me the letter, which was sealed. "Dumbledore wants you to read this. I was not to read it, so I know it is another secret, but I do not care. We will both learn in time," she whispered. She then went back to her office as I pulled out my picture. I lit a black candle in the corner of the room. I then lit a black rose and threw it into the fire before reading the letter.

Dear Severus,

Grace informed me of your action, and I want to say that I am proud of you, but do not stray from the point. Harry only looked at your memory because he had been dreaming of a light, and he thought that your pensive was the answer. Everything will be fine, as long as you forgive him. I want you to keep trying to teach him occlumency.

Please, inform Chrys that Midnight is fine, and I gave a copy of her letter to her mother. Her third guardian is not to be seen by her, and she cannot know who it is until she passes over herself. I have written her a letter, so she knows everything, but I forgot about Midnight.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore?

Dear Madam Chrys,

I wanted to inform you that I want for Severus to teach occlumency again, so please try to convince him, but not on the thirtieth. His sister's birthday was on that date, so please do not act like you know.

I wanted to tell you that everyone is fine up here. Your Guardian Spirit has found you, and everything you need to know will be learned after you cross over again with Severus. Protect him as much as you can, but do not interfere with his work. The rules are written in stone.

Also, do not write your mother about your thing. She already knows and she says congratulations, but do not plan anything until time runs its course. Severus is about to go through his roughest time yet, despite another a long time ago. You did not see that side of him because you came just as it ended, but know that it almost ripped him apart. He is a very valuable person, so remember to stay out of his business. You will be re-hired at Hogwarts when I return this year, so remember that Hogwarts is your home. It will be in a few years also, despite what you may think. Grace and Gabriel have informed me of the story for this time, and you are not in many places if any, so keep out of trouble.

Happy late Christmas,

Albus Dumbledore?

I smiled to myself as I watched the last bits of the rose burn away. I shed a tear before dressing for bed and going to sleep.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: POTTER'S SIXTH YEAR

Chrys was able to return to her normal position that summer, and her first evaluation would be of the new potion teacher. She enjoyed spending her time listening to his thoughts of confusion when she would send him random herbs asking what they were. I smiled as she would get blank replies when she would do a follow-up. She then wrote him a note explaining that he needed to study on his herbs before beginning the school year. She found his surprised reaction quite funny, as did I, and we spent the last two days of summer watching the visions go past. They were becoming time consuming, and Dumbledore informed me that she would be given the time she needed, particularly since You-Know-Who was building his armies even bigger, which meant that I would soon be contacted and forced away from Chrys, who was glad to be able to patrol the school happily at nights, often invisible to give the maximum scare. She enjoyed this more than Peeves, who began hiding more than often. Many of the students were happy with this because Peeves was very annoying when he wanted to be. His acts were never funny, and I would hate to know him when he had a life, but he is too busy ruining everyone else's at the moment.

Chrys did not care about it as she went into London the day the students were to come into the school. She got a new dress and looked very beautiful as she sat beside me at the dining table. The first years were sorted as Chrys kept her headache under control.

"I have always wondered what the newbies were thinking," I whispered. She looked across the hall.

"The Slytherins are usually very proud of themselves, the Gryffindors are usually quite happy and many converse on their Muggle parents; Hufflepuff children are often scared and the Ravenclaw students often search for me in a hope that the password questions are easier this year, particularly those who should have been put in Hufflepuff due to their inability to think," she whispered. I nodded in satisfaction as Chrys looked across the table. The new potion teacher became the Hufflepuff House Head and replaced Professor Engrid's top positions, but his replacement was still coming to the school. Chrys already did not like the man, so she did not wait patiently that evening when she used her skills to scare some wandering first years before leading them to their common rooms, where worried prefects waited for them to be found, unless they found them first.

"Severus, I expect your lesson to be worth-while tomorrow," Chrys smiled as she flashed into my office. I nodded as I showed her a letter written on darkened parchment. "Did you show Dumbledore?" she asked quietly. I nodded.

"You know that I cannot let you get involved with him, no matter what," I whispered. She nodded sadly.

"I was hoping that part would never happen," she whispered. She looked to the calendar beside my desk. "On November thirteenth, my dream ended forever, and I knew that You-Know-Who had been taken care of, but now that I know that I cannot defeat him on my own, I feel like there is no hope anymore," she whispered. She was thinking heavily.

"Your thoughts could drive someone crazy I bet," I whispered. She laughed quietly.

"And the older children are easy to deal with? You've got to be kidding me," she whispered, listening to something. She then looked to me. "Harry switches from the worst girls I think. He needs to find what he likes before he drives someone crazy. Last year it was the Cho girl, from Ravenclaw. Guess who he fancies now?" she asked. I shrugged, truly not caring and hoping that he would never find love in his entire life. "How rude, on your part, but he likes the Weasley daughter. What do you have against him, anyway? Oh, never mind," she smiled. "I hope that I still have my powers when I pass, because he is mine to take…again," she whispered. I looked away softly as she looked to me. "Silence," she smiled. "I do not understand why it happens, but it is usually when I bring up certain things. Oh, my," she sighed.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I am ready to get this year together, and hopefully nothing too bad happens," she whispered. She then went into another vision. McGonagall walked in just as it happened.

"Is she alright?" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"She has actual visions. What do you need?" I asked quietly. She handed me two large file folders.

"The bottom one is hers. Are you sure that she is fine?" McGonagall asked. I nodded as I looked to her. She was fighting it quietly, so I closed my doors and locked them. She awakened quickly, breathing heavily and sweating.

"I cannot believe it showed me that," she panted. I gave her a glass of water with a drop of a calming potion inside. Her breathing quickly normalized as a knock sounded on the door. Chrys opened them quietly as the new potions professor walked into the room.

"I am not familiar with this format, and I was hoping that one of you could help me," he whispered. Chrys nodded.

"All filing is by year and house, and you were given default forms because even I can get behind Professor McGonagall, despite her detailed primary steps. Your green forms are for Quidditch and I am doing Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's tomorrow afternoon, so you can join me," she said quietly. The man nodded.

"Thank you," he nodded. Chrys nodded back quietly.

"Something tells me that the potion students are in trouble, but most are going to avoid it. They will find that you are the best choice," she smiled. I nodded quietly as I began planning my lessons for the next few weeks. ?

Severus walked into the room quickly and turned towards the first class of the day. He smirked happily.

"As you can see, I finally have been given the chance to teach this subject. You will learn many ways to defend yourselves against dark magic from any dark wizard."

Including you, someone thought. I hit him in the back of the head with a light energy ball.

Pay attention! I yelled to him. He looked back to the front.

"Tonight, you will read the first three chapters. Be prepared to answer many questions on the chapters tomorrow, and be sure to take detailed notes. You will practice these spells tomorrow against a special guest," Severus said darkly and sternly.

"Were you speaking of me, Professor?" I asked. He nodded.

"You will also study the chapter, and I recommend that everyone read ahead to counter curses, because I will also be against someone in here. I expect that everyone has already learned a few?" he asked. He pointed to random students, who all shook their heads, until I levitated behind the one who was thinking earlier.

"This student prefers to be used as an example. I am only a simple woman, but I can protect and heal him if need be, but Professor Snape only inflicts harm to teach you a lesson," I smiled. Severus nodded and stood the boy up in front of him.

"Draw your wand and stand there," he instructed. The boy nodded, not knowing what to expect.

Should I stand with you, Severus? I called. He shook his head gently as the class looked on, not knowing what to expect.

"Now, when I say 'three,' I want for you to say your first disarming spell, and I mean disarming. You would not want an assault charge put on you," Severus muttered.

He is using the most basic one he can think of, I whispered to Severus.

Do not tell me, Chrys.

He is not planning to disarm you…

Chrys, I can handle a third year, Severus said sternly. I stepped back and levitated above them. Severus stood with his back turned, his hand beside his wand.

Draw you wand, Severus! I yelled to him.

"Madam Chrys, would you count for me? Only when she says three," Severus said sternly. The boy nodded as I levitated above them. A few students looked to me in awe. I ignored them as I listen carefully to their thoughts. Severus was preparing for a simple incantation from a typical third-year, but I knew that this boy had training. He was a Slytherin, and he had a spell prepared that was dark magic.

"Alright," I whispered. "One…two…three!" I called. I then heard Severus yell his curse first, but it was too weak and the boy's almost penetrated him until I froze the spells in midair. "I remember Professor Snape saying something simple. Where have you learned this clearly dark magic?" I asked. Severus and the boy moved away from the spells as I lifted Severus's into the air. "This is a typical disarming spell, one of the most important that a second-year should learn. Now, this spell here can be used to kill. Professor, I am deducting ten points from Slytherin for his behavior and I want for you to stress the importance of not using dark magic," I said sternly. He nodded.

Why are you doing this?

I told you what he was going to do! I try to save your life and you strike me down before I have a chance to explain. I hear everything that goes on in every person's head, and I know exactly what he thought of moments before the first spell came into your head. Listen to me from now on because no one can afford to loose you, particularly me! I said sternly.

"Class dismissed," Severus said darkly. I flashed us into his office. "What are you saying?"

"You should listen to me, at least! He could have killed you, and you want to throw a spell out that even I can overpower. I have absolutely no training with a wand, yet I can overpower that one with a glance. You know of my abilities, remember them!" I yelled.

I'm sorry, he whispered. I nodded.

"Accepted," I whispered. "Do not scare me like that again!" I yelled. I went invisible, taking him with me, as I kissed him.

"This thought thing could work to my advantage," he whispered.

"I may have accepted, but I am still going to be mad. We women are horrible creatures," I grinned. "And yet you men love us," I smiled.

The rest of the day was quiet. I spent the afternoon with the new potions teacher, teaching him how to do the Quidditch forms. We ran into Hagrid, more or less, and I explained to the man how Hagrid only wanted us to pull what humans should in the Quidditch department, which did not suffer under the new fears. If anything, the rift between Slytherin and the other three houses grew into a rather entertaining sight, particularly in practice, where many of Ravenclaw's students practiced maneuvers to use against Slytherin, ignoring Gryffindor completely. Gryffindor was very good, but with Malfoy leading the Slytherins in money and deviousness, the Gryffindor team had to fight until the very end of each game, and even then they would fall.

Christmas would tell me if anything was happening, especially since I continued to have visions from Severus's point of view. I did not understand why I was having them or why the setting was always different, but I knew that something was about to come Severus's way, meaning that I would have to wait for him. I let him know that I was still waiting on Christmas day, when we danced throughout my loft as the snow fell lightly outside the window. Chrys smiled as she let the snow come through a window. The wind blew her hair all over since she had let it grow longer in the past few years. It was very pretty from keeping it healthy, and it was soft as it tickled my face.

"We should do this more often," she smiled. By dinner, she was a wreck again. She had seen another vision, and I knew that she was seeing death again, but I could say nothing as my duties drew me on the first day of classes. Chrys spent the entire day doing tutoring sessions and study classes. She spent her afternoon doing observation periods, without any help, but the students now respected her enough to do their work while she listened to music, which drowned out the thoughts from everything around her. She was in rough shape at the moment, and I began to realize why as both of our birthdays came and went. You-Know-Who was definitely powerful in these last few months, and I was forced to begin meeting with fellow Death Eaters. Chrys did not want me to, but she held everything in as I spent a night close to the end of the year with Dumbledore. Chrys flashed into the room crying. She hugged me during her sobs.

"Return one day, Severus," she cried.

I will, I thought. She finally was forced to let go of me as Dumbledore and I met. Harry, Malfoy, and a few others were with me as Chrys hovered, invisible, above the spot of Dumbledore's death. She did nothing to stop it as she flashed into her hidden loft. She watched us disappear into the night, not to see me again until a later date.


	8. Chapter 8

PART SEVEN: THE BATTLE BEGINS

CHAPTER NINETEEN: SUMMER OF EVIL

I missed Severus greatly, and I gave a thought to him every day, but I knew the importance of not saying a word. Soon, the school year had begun again. Everything was going crazy both here and in the outside world, where Voldemort's armies and followers were targeting Muggles. Harry Potter, the first name on their list, was nowhere to be found, until the Ministry was compromised. I watched Severus go through a hard battle before he began his next part of his life. Voldemort took over Hogwarts, putting Severus in charge. Teachers wanted to rally against, but Voldemort would not allow it.

So, I began going into Gothic mode. I never spoke to anyone, except for Severus, who would talk with me through his thoughts sometimes.

You looked beautiful today.

Thank you. It means a lot coming from you. I want you to know that I think about you, even if you cannot hear everything that I do. I have many emotions right now, Severus. Death is coming closer to us. The final battle will be here.

I know. Dumbledore can communicate through his picture, and he tells me everything he can, despite warnings. Your spirits are protecting you carefully.

It is their job. I just wish that you could be under the same protection. They have even given me a bloodline that is linked with great evil. I am supposedly a direct descendant of You-Know-Who somehow, yet we do not and will not know each other.

Chrys, stop worrying. You are strong, and we both will survive.

If you could see the visions, Sev, I cried into the connection. He did not reply as I began to do my work. Everything was going crazy at the school, but Severus was playing his game well. He was keeping us a secret, and no one asked about the ring on my left hand. It did not matter as I began filling my position.

Severus had me evaluate the Dark Arts class, which was in Severus's old office, which was now a classroom. Well, I had been avoiding the class for months, knowing exactly what would happen if I had to show my abilities. The teachers knew that I was "of dark magic," but no one knew the extent, other than Dumbledore and Severus.

"Welcome to the Dark Arts, Madam Chrys," the teacher said darkly.

Harry only thought he had problems, I thought as the class came into session. I sat in a loft area and observed four duals between Slytherin and Gryffindor, who lost every time due to cheating on the Slytherin's side. I ignored it as I gave the teacher high remarks. I left soon after and spent the rest of the night battling visions. This happened almost every day until Christmas, which was when Midnight finally returned with a note.

I know that someone will join me soon Mother.

I ignored it and threw it into the trash, but Severus knew that it bothered me. I knew about death coming here, but the list was not made up yet, despite the knowledge that students would pass. I could now see it though, which was the worst part. A boy by the name of Colin Creevy passed by me in the hall. I had to flash into my office to keep from bursting into tears in front of everyone. None of the Death Eaters knew of the visions, but Severus sent me some calming potion that evening. I spoke with him at dinner.

What has been bothering you, Chrys?

I can see death, Severus. Creevy passes in the battle, along with countless others. I cannot handle being around the students right now and I am going to stay in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow.

That is fine with me, but do not run from death. It is something that is destined to happen to everyone, and we must deal with it and not fear it.

And that was the moment when death came to the background of Severus. I denied it at first, but I knew that it had to be true. Mother's note meant that she, too, knew that I was about to join her. I said nothing as I began watching Severus closely.

It was just becoming spring when I began feeling it coming. Harry had been spotted in Hogsmede, which scared me beyond anything. I knew about a secret passage in the town, one that no one knew about, other than me and the remainders of Dumbledore's Army, which was still serving their Headmaster's last days, yet none knew what Harry had been going through, or those like me, who could see the death that was coming.

I stayed with Severus relentlessly as Harry was caught in the Ravenclaw Common Room. I said nothing as I followed Severus around the school. He was soon in a small battle with McGonagall, who somehow managed to get Severus out a window, but I rescued him quickly and healed his wounds.

"You must fight now, Severus," I whispered, holding back tears.

"Where will you be?" he asked.

"I will be with you through every moment of this battle, and I refuse to leave your side for a moment. I love you so much Severus," I cried as I kissed him. He returned it as I turned us invisible. Death Eaters were everywhere, so I made sure to avoid his arm. "Talk with me later, please," I cried.

"I will, Chrys, I promise. I love you too," he whispered. He then ran off into the night. I then went invisible and followed him everywhere. He soon entered a heavy battle scene. Harry Potter was lurking, as I was, but under his Invisibility Cloak.

He is calling me, Severus called to me. I followed directly behind him as I felt myself get weaker. I knew that it was coming, and then Harry entered, invisible, as was I. We saw each other, and he seemed to know, but through his connection.

Severus held himself quiet and steady as he and Voldemort talked, until Voldemort came to one conclusion: Severus killed Dumbledore, so with Severus dead, he could have the power to kill Harry for good.

"No," I cried quietly as Severus fell from the bite of Voldemort's serpent. I went to his side, and Voldemort left quickly. Harry came from under his cloak as Severus gave his memories to him.

Chrys, you know that I will look for you.

No need. I will meet you very soon and tell you everything.

Make sure he watches them, and do not worry; I love you also.

I understand, I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

"Look…into my eyes," he whispered. Harry did as I felt myself pulling.

"We need to watch those before it is too late," I whispered. Harry nodded as I took his hand and flashed him to Severus's pensive. I held back tears as Harry poured the memories into the pensive. It glowed, sending us into the history of Severus's life. I smiled as I saw him young and care free, yet after Lily. I thought of Kip as I felt myself pulling. I kept myself together until the end, yet the memories with me were still with him, waiting for me.

"Harry, now you know," I whispered. I looked to my faded self. "Good luck, and good job with your life. I see great things coming from this," I whispered as I faded into the light.


	9. Chapter 9

PART EIGHT: MEETING THE MEMORIES

CHAPTER TWENTY: REUNITED

I hugged Severus as he looked to me.

"Why did you pass?" he asked. I led him through a large door, which led into a castle. I smiled as I danced with him into a parlor area. I sat down and gave him a spot next to me. I was still wearing my ring.

"Well, that was not my first life. God gave me the challenge to fall in love with you, but you were the greatest friend that I could ever have, and I thank you. I watched your memories, every moment, just as you wanted, so now I want to show you mine," I whispered. He nodded. I put my hands over his, sending us into my entire life, which was now clear. ?

Everything started with the second child of two parents. She was given everything she ever needed, including a best friend at the age of three. Keith, who went by Kip due to speech of the common youth, lived up the road from this daughter, named Christina after an aunt, but she preferred Chrys. Chrys and Kip had a wonderful relationship, which caused them to spend every part of life together, including a dance, where the went together, despite the casualness of the whole thing.

Well, the two friends decided that they would go after more adventure in their fifteenth year of life, and this meant some serious training, and enemy gaining. Kip built a bike for Chrys, whose enemy became a girl named Sandy, who was fighting until the day of the race. This proved to be fatal.

Sandy flipped on a rough curve, sending them into a ravine. Chrys lay in a coma as Kip looked on. She then went into a vivid dream at the age of twenty-six. She came to know a man named Severus, who kept her healthy and fed. He became the greatest thing, other than her new powers. Chrys loved her new self, yet she had amnesia. She was given the name of Patricia with Severus.

Severus and Patricia began a very giving relationship. Severus gave her a job, and she used her spare time to return the favor that he had given her. So, they ended up going to a ball together. They danced happily, but it was soon ended by a murder charge. Patricia was in jail throughout the remainder of spring and until the last two weeks of summer, when Patricia was released due to Severus's testimony.

That evening, in the presence of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, Severus proposed to Patricia, who said yes simultaneously. They were married the day after school began, and this date was commemorated with a ball, but the next year meant hardships for Severus and Patricia, who was pregnant with their twins, names Lily Severia and Lamar Severus. Also, they visited her family in America, but everything was not as it should be.

On November the thirteenth, Patricia delivered her children. Severus cut the chord; Patricia looked to everyone, and then looked into her children's eyes. She then passed on and sat in front of our maker, who gave her a challenge. She was to fall in love with the real Severus. She was given the powers she wanted, except for one, which was the power of Internal Connection. She could not use her powers to her advantage, so it took a good of ten years to get what she most desired, particularly since her memories and feelings were rekindled for the great Kip, who ended up marrying Sandy.

Now, their love has been realized, but there will be obstacles. ?

"I never thought that," he whispered. I nodded.

"I wanted you to know. Unfortunately, I already knew about three years ago of your secret. I did not like it at first, and I forgot. She is very pretty. Are you going to try to talk with her?" I asked. He looked away. "Severus, I still have my powers, and she is no longer blocked.

"Are you going to talk to Kip?"

"If I do not kill him first. You forget that he did the ultimate betrayal. Even in the dream, I cared about him, but we were already married. That is where these rings came from, but my amulets never came back, but these make up for everything I lost. This gives back everything that I lost. Do you want to watch the rest of the battles? You protected Harry for his entire life, and I know that it is getting rough."

"I am finished with him," Severus whispered. I shook my head.

"You will be forced to care, Severus. Harry's opinion of you has gone full circle. You are a hero in his mind, and I believe him. He loves you now, as a great person and as a second father. He understands everything now, as do I," I whispered. He nodded as I looked around the room. "This castle is never-ending," I smiled.

You love me still?

"Of course I still love you, but we both deserve our chances. You have waited much longer than I have," I whispered. I had my own opinion of Lily by this point, and I knew that she and James were still deep in love. "Well, she will not be here tonight, particularly with Harry being in such danger. Would you like to help me find my mother?" I asked. He nodded as I took his hand. I then kissed his cheek. "She will probably be ready to see me and you, but do not get offended. I am sure there is a wardrobe in here somewhere," I whispered. I then flashed us to where I sensed my mother.

"Christina!" Mother yelled as she ran into my arms. She was young again, and she looked a lot like me, particularly in the face. "I knew you were coming. Where have you been?"

"Fulfilling a dream," I smiled. "This is Severus, my friend who likes your chocolate."

"Well, you can call me whatever," Mother smiled. "Kip has been looking for you. Grace and Gabriel had to keep them locked away to avoid any kind of interference with your deaths. Things had to happen like this, you know," Mother whispered. I nodded.

"I already saw that his was coming. I knew that I had to pass with him, or soon after, due to the mission. I do not want to talk with him right now, by the way," I whispered. Mother nodded as I looked to Severus. "They are near-by, but not currently. Lupin passed, along with his wife, and they would be very noticeable. Harry probably figured everything out, so he is or has seen everyone in his or her current form. Wait…his wife is still up here."

"I need to do this on my own," he whispered. I hugged him gently. I then looked to Mother.

"Not used to the life after death?" she asked. I shook my head.

"We both have a long and tragic history," I whispered. She nodded. "Midnight is probably still out there somewhere, but he has done his duties."

"He is currently with your Dumbledore friend. He will want to see everyone again, particularly Severus," Mother whispered. I looked around the area. I heard Kip's thoughts coming closer, but Sandy's were nowhere near. I smiled to myself as Kip came up behind me.

"So, you found out the secret?" Kip asked. I nodded.

"Severus and I passed near each other, and I was pleased. I got an actual death this time," I whispered. Kip nodded.

"I'm sorry…for being with Sandy. She was relentless, as you know. She has me now, though, and nothing can change that," he whispered.

"I know, but that cannot stop things, I guess. You knew what I felt?"

"You would mumble before your death, and it was always weird stuff, like when you would hold up your left hand. Are you engaged?" he asked.

"We were planning to, but his thoughts are also on someone else," I whispered. I was trying to listen for Severus, but he was nowhere to be found. "I love Severus, but we are both rejects, obviously," I whispered. "I have to find him and make sure that he is not getting hurt," I whispered. I thought back to many months before school began. It was summer, so I guess it only seemed like a while. Severus found a letter written by Lily. It was her last, I knew. Severus was crying deeply, and he got a picture from the same place. Harry and I saw this moment, also, in the memories. "I still have my powers," I whispered as I went invisible and flashed to where Severus would be. I saw him talking with her. She was pulling her kindness thing, but Severus was ripping apart inside. He soon left after holding back emotion. I slapped Lily and became visible.

"How do you have powers here?"

"You died without a wand, you fool!" I yelled. "At least I love him. I am not of evil," I said sternly before hovering to Severus quickly. I flashed him back to the castle and sat him down in a dining area.

"You do not have to see me like this," he whispered as I wiped his tears.

"It is my duty. Kip still says no," I whispered. Severus nodded as he put his head on my shoulder.

"I thought that things would be different, now that I held my end of the deal with Dumbledore. Harry is safe, but many have lost their lives, just as you predicted," he cried. I nodded and kissed his hand.

"So, that's how God joined us. Our true loves married our worst enemies, leaving us to depress ourselves outside of the triangle, where we remain alone, until we find each other," I smiled. "Everyone is given a true love, and that is why you fell in love with a living-dead girl. May I keep my love with a currently dead man?" I smiled. He nodded as we kissed. I then looked into his eyes. "We will never forget them, and I hope that we do not, since we will spend eternity with them. Oh, Lily hates me now," I smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Severus, I hate to tell you the truth, but she fits with James. She has his cocky attitude, and the whole 'worst memory' part had nothing to do with it. She had been looking for a reason to get away. If she did not have previous ties with you, she probably would've joined them, and you know it as well as I do," I whispered. "I do not like talking like that to you of all people, but I want to try to make you feel better. You have me now," I smiled. I kissed him gently. "We should eat now," I smiled. I then snapped my fingers. Dumbledore and our food appeared.

"I needed to come here to thank you both. I am very proud, and I thank you, Severus, for tricking the Dark Lord until the very end. Harry understands now, and he praises you highly. Chrys, you deserve and honorary medal for your actions, also. I would have spilled a long time before, and those thoughts would drive me insane!" Dumbledore chuckled. I nodded.

"They can be truly horrible, and I thank you two for understanding. Severus, I think that we should make everything official," I smiled. He nodded. ?

"You two are now joined for eternity. You may kiss the bride!" Grace smiled.

Severus and I spent the day together, and we were able to do this in front of our former loves and our current enemies, including a small dream that Dumbledore would pass on to Harry. Severus and I then did our dance.

"This is what I have always dreamed of," I smiled as we went into our symbolic dance. I looked directly into his eyes happily. "And together we will always be."


End file.
